Juntos Por Siempre
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Luego de la partida de Edward,Bella se entera que esta embrazada¿Que pasara cuando 4 años mas tarde Edward se encuentre con Bella y dos niños identicos a él?¿Como reaccionara?Todos Humanos
1. La despedida

**los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Stephenie meyer solo la historia es mía **

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan mejor conocida por Bella, mi piel es blanca, tengo el cabello castaño y mis ojos son marrones .Para los que no saben, tengo 19 años y vivo junto a mi padre en Forks Washington, un pueblito extremadamente verde cosa que nunca me molesto... hasta ahora, ya que todo me hace recordarlo a _el_

Se podría decir, que siempre fui la típica chica que creía en los cuentos de hadas, aquellos en los que el príncipe rescata a la princesa y viven felices por siempre y su amor es eterno. Hoy sé cuan ingenua fui...

Nunca creí que un corazón se pudiera dañar de tanta maneras. Sin embargo me equivoque y yo soy la prueba viviente de ello

Y pensar que hace solo dos semanas creí que mi vida era perfecta... a mi modo. Tenia lo que cualquier chica soñaba: A un hombre, en mi caso de cabellos cobrizos y mirada hipnotizante que me amaba o almenos eso creía hasta ese día

FLASH BACK

_Había pasado menos de dos meses desde que tuvimos el accidente automovilístico Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo._

En el cual, yo estuve inconsciente durante dos semana. Según los médicos, era una especie de coma pero por suerte no paso a mayores

Hoy Edward me había dicho que quería hablar con migo a lo que estaba mas que dispuesta, ya que desde que sucedió lo del accidente Edward, se a comportado de una manera... rara

_- Ya voy - grite en dirección a la puerta principal, ya que seguían tocando el timbre con mucha insistencia – hola – salude al hermoso dios griego que se encontraba recostado sobre el humbral de la puerta, Edward mi novio_

_- Hola – saludo _

_- ¿Quieres pasar?_

_- Vamos a dar un paseo – propuso con voz indiferente, tomándome de la mano y guiándome hacia el lado Este del patio, donde lindaba con el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes ,intentando superar este pánico que sentía en estos momentos sin saber el por que de tal sentimiento_

_Solo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo. _

"_¡Vamos Bella!. Es solo un simple paseo – me decía a mi misma_

_Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miro con expresión impasible_

_- Bien hablemos - dije y me sorprendió que mi voz sonara mas_ _valiente de lo que me sentía en estos momentos_

_- Bella esto no puede seguir haci – dijo con frialdad_

-¿Haci? ¿Haci como? – le mire en un intento de entender lo que quería decir, pero el solo me devolvió la mirada con frialdad- Cuando dices que esto no puede seguir te refieres a.. - susurre

_- Me refiero a nosotros Bella a nuestra relación._

_Cada palabra rompió haci por primera vez mi corazón_

_Sacudí mi cabeza mecánicamente intentando aclararme, me llevo unos minutos en estar en condiciones para hablar_

_- ¡Edward lo que a ocurrido en el accidente, No es tu culpa! ¡No ha sido nada!_

_- Tienes razón – concedió él – paso exactamente lo que devia pasar_

_- Lo prometiste! Prometiste que siempre estarías a..._

_- Siempre que fuera bueno para ti – me interrumpió, para retificarme_

_-¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con lo del accidente no? – Grite furiosa, aunque más que nada sonaba como una suplica – es que no entiendes Edward, tu no tienes la culpa de nada ¡De nada!_

_Respiro profundo una vez mas y clavo su mirada ausente en el suelo un buen rato. Cuando levanto los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mas duros y fríos, era como si aquel esmeralda cálido el cual emanaba cariño, se hubiera congelado dejando solo frialdad en su camino y borrando todo rastro de cariño a su paso_

_- Es que no entiendes Bella no puedo seguir engañándome – pronuncio las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar sus ojos fríos de mi rostro_

_- ¿tu... no me quieres? –expulse las palabras, confundida por el modo en como sonaban en ese orden_

_- No._

_Le mire sin comprenderle aun, el tan solo me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas duros, claros y muy profundos_

_- Bien. Eso cambia las cosa – me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz, tal vez se debía al aturdimiento_

_- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto. Pero lo que paso en el accidente me ha hecho ver que necesito un cambio, me he cansado de engañarme – miro a lejos entre los arboles –he permitido que esto llegara muy lejos y lo__lamento mucho – sin duda Edward era la única persona en el mundo que podría llegara romper un corazón de tantas maneras en tan poco tiempo y luego disculparse – Necesito nueva distracciones_

_- No – conteste con un hilo de voz - no lo hagas por favor_

_- No me convienes Bella – bien, sabia yo eso y no podía replicarle ya que yo no le convenía, jamas le convine_

_- Si... eso es lo que quieres - dije mientras el solo se limito a asentir una vez_

_- Me gustaría pedirte un favor a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado - dijo_

_- Lo que quieras – prometí con la voz ligeramente mas fuerte_

_No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido – me ordeno ahora, sin mostrarse distante - ¿entiendes?- Yo solo asentí con fuerzas- Me refiero a Charlie el te necesita y has de cuidarte por el – dijo _

_- lo haré – murmure a lo que él pareció relajarse solo un poco_

_- Te haré una promesa a cambio- dijo- te garantizo que no volverás a verme, ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada "... será como si nunca hubiera existido..."_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vi a el y a su familia. Que tonta fui al creer que tan solo lo nuestro terminaría. Pero no, Edward cumplió con su palabra y fue como si nunca hubiera existido

A los pocos días los Cullen y los Hale, quienes vivían con los Cullen tras la muerte de sus padres los cuales eran grandes amigos de la familia Cullen, se fueron de Forks sin dejar rastro alguno, pero lo que si dejaron o almenos _"el"_ dejo, fue mi corazón echo trizas y mis ganas de vivir nulas, sin el no era nada, sin el no soy nada y haci fue como comenzo mi etapa de sombie como llama Charlie. Haci fue como perdí las ganas de vivir

- ¡Ya basta ¡ - Charlie golpeo la mesa con sus puños sacándome haci de mis cavilaciones – no puedes seguir haci Bella

- Haci como – respondí sin vida alguna en mi voz

-¡Arrastrándote! - Exclamo – Bella debes olvidarlo – exigió sin pronunciar su nombre ya que era parte del trato pactado silenciosamente entre Charlie y yo ¡Jamas pronunciar su nombre!

- No me arrastro

- Palabra equivocada – concedió de mala gana – arrastrarse seria mucho mejor, por que ya seria hacer algo... Es solo que estas... sin vida Bella, esa seria la palabra adecuada

Esta vez la acusación de Charlie dio justo en el blanco, suspire e intente emitir cierta emoción a mi respuesta

- Lo siento papa – mi disculpa sonó algo inexpresiva incluso para mi

- No te disculpes Bells – suspiro –solo quiero que seas feliz.

Haci termino nuestra conversación. Luego de unos días me propuse como objetivo salir a delante, no por mi sino por Charlie, ya que no solo sufría yo sino que también arrastraba a Charlie a mi pozo de sufrimiento.

Y haci fue como día a día mi corazón fue curando, no digo que lo he olvidado ya que aun tengo la cicatriz que el dejo en mi corazón, pero gracias a Leah, Ángela y Jacob mi sol personal e podido salir a delante o almenos ahora puedo pronunciar su nombre sin sentir que me estén atravesando una estaca en el corazón

**UN MES DESPUES...**

Hoy estaba esperando a Jake, Ang y Leah en mi casa, ya que habíamos planeado hacer una pijamada de chicas, pero puesto que el metiche de Jake sé colo a nuestra pijamada, no tuvimos otra que invitarlo

- ¡Eres un tonto! – se escucho el grito de Leah fuera de mi casa, de seguro estaba otra vez peleando con Jake

-¡Ay!. Si tu sabes que me amas – afirmo Jake y era verdad, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitieran, se notaba a lenguas que estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro

- Estúpido –se la escuchaba replicar

- Pesada – le contestaba él

Ok. Seria mejor que les fuera abrir la puerta y calmar los ánimos, si no quería que Jacob terminara muerto en manos de Leah y no dudo que ella no fuera capas de hacerlo ¡Esa chica sí que tenia carácter!

- Hey chicos ¿Por que pelean ahora? – les pregunte apenas abrí la puerta

- Pues por que Jacob es un tonto – lo acuso Leah

- No es cierto- dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un chistoso puchero

- MIREN LOS DOS, LOS VENGO SOPORTANDO DESDE HOY, HACI QUE YA CIERREN EL PICO O VERAN– grito Ángela de manera amenazadora, podría jurar que vi a Jacob estremeserse del miedo y no era para menos Ángela siempre solía ser muy tranquila pero cuando se enojaba era mejor estar lo mas lejos posible de ella si no querías una muerte segura y no exagero

- Lo siento – se disculparon los dos al unísono... ¿asustados?

- Bien. Jacob tu cocinaras – afirme una vez que entraron a la casa

- Pero ¿Por que yo? – se quejo

- Por que tú eres el que se colo a la pijamada no nosotras- asegure

- Bien, pero solo por eso – dijo antes de dirigiese dando enormes zancadas hacia la cocina – bien chicas el menú de hoy es, pollo frito o... pollo frito ¿qué quieren?

- Pollo frito – dijimos las tres a la vez para luego empezarnos a reír como locas

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Jacob nos aviso que ya había terminado de cocinar el pollo. Olía tan bien que corrí hacia donde estaba el pollo frito casi arrollando a Jacob en el camino y digo casi, ya que se corrió, por que si no lo hubiera arrollado contal de llegar a mi objetivo... el pollo frito

Comencé a comer directamente de la sartén al quinto o sexto bocado se había enfriado lo suficiente como para poder disfrutarlo ¿Había algo raro en el sabor?. Si y era asqueroso

- Wacala- me queje como una niña pequeña escupiendo el trozo de pollo que se encontraba en mi boca

- Hey ni que cocinara tan mal si hace menos de un minuto casi me matas con tal de llegar hacia el pollo frito – comento Jacob en modo de queja pero a la vez burlón mientras que Leah y Angela solo asentían como afirmativa al comentario de Jacob

- No es eso, es que el pollo esta rancio – me queje haciendo una mueca de asco

- Eso no es posible Bells si yo mismo me fije en la fecha de caducidad y estaba bien - me contradijo Jake

- Entonces tal vez sea yo que este mal del estomago – dije restándole importancia

- Si tal vez – dijo una Leah pensativa

- Ok. Que les párese si vamos a ver las películas – Propuso Ang a lo que le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento ya que lo que menos quería era que se pusieran a molestarme

- Bien vamos – dijo Jake- el que llega primero elige la película – grito saliendo de la cocina para salir corriendo hacia el salón en donde veríamos las películas

- Ya veras – amenazo Leah antes de salir corriendo tras de el al igual que Ang y yo, ya que lo que menos queríamos era ver una tonta película de kun-fu, las cuales le encantaban a Jake y para nuestra desgracia gano el bobo de Jake y debo admitir que no jugo nada limpio

- Bien como yo gane – afirmo Jake triunfante ganándose miradas de odio de parte de las tres – veremos _"La Aéreo Lucha"_ y nada de quejarse – se apresuro a decir de seguro al ver nuestras caras de enojo – que yo gane limpiamente - aseguro

- Jacob. Si llamas ganar limpiamente, a tirar cualquier objeto que encontraste en tu camino para que nos tropezáramos y no alcanzáramos a llegar o cuando me cargaste como una bolsa de patatas, para encerrarme por que estaba a punto de ganar, debo decirte Jacob Black que debes redefinir en tu vocabulario jugar limpio – le regañe aunque el solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros

- Bien veamos la película – dijo haciendo caso omiso a mi comentario a lo que yo solo rodee los ojos, ya que era tan típico de Jacob ser tan inmaduro e irresponsable, pero a la vez cariñoso y alegre

Se podría decir que repentinamente me encontré agotada, es mas la película tan solo devia de haber llegado aproximadamente 15 minutos de haber empezado que me quede dormida

Cuando abrí los ojos vi en la pantalla del televisor que la película estaba a punto de terminar por lo que parecía iba por la trama final – Al mismo tiempo un dolor repentino me retorció él estomago casi una replica de lo que sientes cuando te encajan un golpe en las tripas

- Hey dormilona – saludo Ang – casi vas dos horas y media dormida,. Aunque a decir verdad no te culpo, con esta película quien en no lo haria – dijo sonriendo

- Hey escuche eso – exclamo Jake mientras que Leah tan solo reía

- ¡perdonen! – jade tratando de levantarme del sofá sin caerme y haci salí disparada hacia el cuarto de baño

* * *

O_**k esta es mi nueva historia dejen muchos revierw gracias a todos por apoyarme y dejarme sus hermosos revierw en todas mis historias y se que mas de uno me querrá matar por no actualizar las otras historia pero les aseguro que entre estos días las estaré actualizando ¡besos!**_

att: **Bella- Ragaza**


	2. ¿Embarazada?

**los personajes son de la grandiosa stephenie meyer solo la historia es mia**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

sentía tan mal que ni siquiera me importo en un principio ni me molesto que Ang, Jake y Leah estuvieran con migo cuando me agache sobre el vater y vomite violentamente

- ¿Bells estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Jake, mientras que Leah y Ang me apartaban el pelo de la cara esperando a que recuperara la respiración nuevamente

- bien – replique con la voz entre cortada – no es necesario que vean esto

- claro que no, señorita – exclamo de modo firme Leah – nosotros nos quedamos

- no se preocupen es solo

- nada – me interrumpie Ang antes de que pudiera decir nada mas para convenserlos – Jacob ve a preparar le un té a Bells mientras que nosotras nos encargamos de ella – ordeno a lo que Jacob solo asintió y salió corriendo hacia donde supuse seria la cocina

- de verdad chicas no es necesario – insistí luchando para levantarme y poder lavarme la boca, sin embargo ellas ignorando mis palabras me ayudaron cariñosamente a levantarme

Luego de haberme limpiado, me obligaron a irme a acostar y aunque me negué rotunda mente diciendo que estaba bien (cosa que ni yo me creía), ellas simplemente me arrastraron hasta mi habitación y me obligaron a hacer reposo

- te sientes mejor- pregunto Ang preocupada entregándome el té

- si ya se los dije, no se preocupen – les dije como por quichicienta vez logrando que estos me miraran con el ceño fruncido

- Jake vete – ordeno Leah luego de un rato de estar en un incomodo silencio

- pero... yo... por que? – pero no pudo alcanzar a replicar mas ya que Leah le cerro la puerta de la habitación en sus narices mientras que Jake se quejaba con un " loca" dirigido hacia Leah

- Bells – dijo seria – tu... tu has... nose.. tu – dijo nerviosamente con un ligero rubor en la cara cosa que rara de Leah ya que era muy raro que ella se ruborizara

- ¿que cosa Leah? Le pregunte realmente curiosa ya que no le entendí ni pizca de lo que quiso decir

- tu haz tenido relaciones con Edward alguna vez – lo dijo tan rápido que tarde unos minutos en entender completamente el significado de sus palabras y ahora era yo la que estaba total mente ruborizada tanto quede seguro rodolf (el reno de santa) en estos momentos me estaría teniendo envidia – entones tomo tu rubor como una afirmativa –aseguro seria – ¿Bells tu crees que podrías estar no se embazada?

- yo... yo.. – Dije incapaz de formular palabra algúna, bien admito que tuve relaciones con Edward y pensándolo bien desde hace poco mas de dos meses que no tengo mi periodo pero deduje que eran los nervios y el estrés que tuve pero... ¿embarazada? ¡No!

- Bells responde ¿ tu crees que podrías estar embarazada? – esta vez fue Ángela la que pregunto

- si - dije en un susurro apenas audible luchando por no llorar aunque falle cruelmente en el intento ya que las traicioneras lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas

- bien – dijo Ang abrazándome a modo de consuelo – necesitamos estar seguros

- ¿cómo? – le pregunte tontamente

- fácil, necesitamos una prueba de embarazo – dijo Leah con una sonrisa malvada y haci saliendo de mi habitación para dirigirse hacia el piso de abajo

En momentos como estos agradecía que Charlie estubiera trabajando en la comisaria en unos de sus turnos nocturnos y tener tan buenos amigos como Leah, Angela y Jacob

- ¡QUE! ¡ESTAS LOCA MUJER! - se escucho luego de unos minutos el grito desperado de Jake

- iré a ver que pasa Bells no te preocupes – dijo angela dejando abrazarme para dirigirse hacia donde prevenían los gritos desesperados de Jake

En ese momento mi mente se inundo de preguntas: ¿ de verdad esta pasando esto? ¿Es acaso una mala broma de mi traicionera mente? ¿Estaba embarazada?¿ Seria una buena madre?¿ Que pasaría con la universidad?

Mi mente estaba trabajando a mil por hora y pensar que aquella primera y ultima vez que Edward y yo hicimos el amor profesándonos en cada palabra, en cada tacto el cariño y el amor que en ese entonces sentíamos y que yo aun siento por el aunque amarlo duela tanto, si se podría decir que soy masoquista pero Edward fue y será mi todo: mi primer beso, mi primer novio, mi primer amor, mi primera vez, mi primer todo y aunque muchos digan que el dolor que siento se pasara con el tiempo que solo es uno de los tantos amores que tendré en mi vida y que me romperán el corazón yo se que no es haci, que no solo perdí al verdadero de los verdaderos de los amores sino que también perdí las ganas de amar nuevamente

FLASH BACK

_Habia pasado casi una mes desdeel accidente_

_Estabamos en la mansión Cullen solo Edward y yo dado que todos los Cullen se habían ido a Alaska a visitar a unos viejos amigos de la familia y yo logre quedarme a dormir alegándole a charlie que iría con ellos en ese viaje y no era la primera vez que le mentía a Charlie para quedarme a dormir en casa de Edward pero aunque me doliera mentirle estar con Edward lo era todo para mi, ademas no es que hicieramos nada de malo mientras que su familia se iba a uno de muchos lugares de viajes sin nosotros dado que de vez en cuando nos gustaba estar solo sin el molesto de Emmet con sus tipicos chistes de mal gusto o la imperativa de Alice y claro sin los infaltables bromas de Rosalie, Jasper en donde muchas veces hasta Esme y Carlisle se les unían y aunque los adoraba a cada uno de ellos tambien queria tener miespacio junto a Edward_

_- sabes eres muy cómodo – le dije a Edward mientras estabamos viendo la TV y yo estaba reposando mi cabeza sobre su pecho de mientras el me envolvía en la frescura de sus brazos_

_- es decir que tu solo me quieres por que te sientes cómoda reposando tu cabeza en mi pecho – dijo enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas_

_- si – conteste riendo al ver el falso gesto de indignación que tenia en su rostro - y también por tu personalidad, tu risa, tu tus ojos, tu pelo, tu carisma, tu bipolaridad – dije lo ultimo riendo mientras le decía cada cosa por cual lo quería iba depositando castos besos por toda su cara excepto en sus labios- a y lo ultimo pero no por eso menos importante – dije separándome para verlo a los ojos – te quiero por el simple echo que te amo con todo mi alma – dije esta vez depositando beso en sus labios mientras el esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa aun sin dejar de besarnos, aquel beso que comenzo siendo un beso dulce termino siendo un beso lleno de deseo, pasión y amor, no supe como ni tampoco es que me importara pero de un segundo a otro me encontraba a orcadas sobre Edward en el sillón de la sala besándonos desenfrenadamente_

_- Bella – me llamo Edward con su voz ronca – estas... ¿estas segura? – Pregunto dado a que nuestro beso estaba pasandose de los "limites" que fueron impuestos por el mismisimo Edward haci que se separo levemente de mí para mirarme a los ojos aun tratando de tomar aire al igual que yo ¡por dios! Nunca en toda mi vida estuve tan segura de algo como lo estaba en estos momentos_

_- si – dije- te deseo, te necesito Edward – confesé sonrojada y no vasto mas para que para que volviera a besar nuevamente soltando una gemido de rendición_

_-Edward... a..habit... a...la... habitación – dije entre jadeos mientras el se dedicaba a besar mi cuello_

_- si –dijo mientras enredaba mis piernas a su caderas para dirigiendonos hacia su habitación aun besándonos y haci fue como llegamos a su habitación despojandonos nuestra ropa, jadeando y gimiendo nuestros nombres_

_- "te amo Bella" –dijo ya se encontraba sobre mi completamente desnudo dandome una hermosa vista de sus músculos bien formados_

_- "yo también – dije en un susurro apenas audible que el no hubiera podido escuchar si no estuviera tan cerca de mi_

_- "nunca lo olvides Bella, te amo" – susurro en mi oído antes de entrar lentamente en mi y haci uniéndonos y pertenensiendonos tanto en cuerpo y alma por primera vez_

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese día llegue a creer que ambos seriamos felices juntos, que envejeceríamos viendo crecer a nuestros hijos e incluso a nuestros nietos. Que irónica es la vida ¿no? Pensar que yo soñaba con tener una familia con él y que paso termine quedándome sola llorando por los rincones por un amor no correspondido y posiblemente embarazada

Pero de algo estoy segura y eso era que si estaba embarazada tendría a mi hijo ya que el pobre bebe no tendría la culpa de mis errores y además como dañar a aquel ser que seria la prueba del amor que Edward y yo alguna vez tuvimos pero se que JAMAS dejare que sepa de Edward al igual que Edward JAMAS sabrá de su existencia

- ¡listo! – exclamo Leah entrando a mi habitación con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro logrando haci sacarme de mis cavilaciones

- ¿que cosa? – pregunte realmente curiosa al ver que Angela venia retorsiendose de la risa detrás de ella

- oh nada es solo que Jacob acaba de llamarme desde su celular - ¡esperen! ¿Jake se había ido? ¿Adónde? – Diciéndome que viene en camino desde Port Angeles con la prueba casera de embarazo – dijo ella riendo y haciendo que me uniera a sus risas de solo imaginar a Jake pidiéndole a la farmacéutica una prueba casera de embarazo daba risa y a la vez ternura. debía agradecer tenerlos como amigos

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de espera Jake al fin llego

-¡Dios Bella! Da gracias a dios que Charlie esta noche no estaba en la carretera poniendo multas o si no ya tendria mas de mil multas por excesos de velosidad y por casi atropellar a un peaton o peor ¡¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si me cachaba con la prueba de embarazo?! Pues yo te lo digo Billy me mataría – me reprocho enfadado ganándose las miradas de odio de las chicas

- lo siento – dije con las malditas lagrimas delatándome que estaba llorando

- no, no Bells no llores yo lo siento – se disculpo abrazándome – es solo que Leah me obligo a comprar toallas femeninas – dijo a modo de susurro en mi oído pero de igual manera las chicas lo escucharon y se largaron a reír al igual que yo

- jajaja – rio ironicamente - si rian ustedes, total fui yo al que todos quedaron viendo como tontos cuando le pedí las cosas estas a la farmacéutica – nos reprocho señalando la toallas femeninas

- lo siento Jake- me disculpe sinceramente –pero a todo esto ¿ para que trajiste las toallas femeninas – le pregunte ya que yo no las necesitaba ¿o si?

- no lo se – admitió encogiéndose de hombros – Leah ¿para que me pediste que las traiga? – dijo refiriéndose a las toallas femeninas ya que por lo visto no quería decirle por su nombre, instantáneamente cuando Jake pregunto eso Angela se largo a reír histéricamente mirando con complicidad a Leah, de seguro estarían compartiendo un chiste privado

- a pues por nada en especial Jakie- lo llamo por el sobrenombre que sabia que él odiaba – solo quería que pasaras un poco de vergüenza – admitío simplemente mirando muy interesada sus uñas

- QUE TU HISISTE QUE? – grito Jake a Leah mientras todas nos reíamos de la cara de rabia de Jacob

- ¡ay! Ya cálmate – ordeno Leah luego de unos minutos de discusión – Bella – dijo dirigiéndose hacia mí y entregándome la prueba de embarazo - nosotros te esperaremos aquí no te preocupes

y haci fue como me dirigí al cuarto de baño para realizar la prueba

- y bien- dijeron todos al unísono al verme salir del baño

- ya esta solo resta esperar 15 min. – Informe para que se tranquilizaran pero ¡NADA! Estaban poniéndome mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y por poniéndome me refiero a Leah y Jacob quienes aun se estaban peleando caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación como lobos enjaulados, mientras que Angela solo me dirigía miradas de apoyo, aunque debo admitir que si no fueran por las tontas peleas de Jacob y Leah yo en estos momentos me estaría arrancando el cabellos

- Bella ya pasaron los 15 min. – me informo Angela

- gracias – le dije antes de dirigirme hacia el cuarto de baño

y pensar que esa pequeña prueba puede cambiar tu vida de un forma tan drástica, pensar que esta prueba me confirmaría algo tan importante como si iría o no a dar una vida al mundo

y allí estaba yo con la prueba de embarazo en mis manos y mis ojos fuertemente cerrados temiendo a ver en la pequeña prueba lo que me deparara el futuro

¡¡ VAMOS BELLA TU PUEDES!! – me anime a mi misma y haci comencé a abrir lentamente mis ojos para encontrarme con aquellas dos rallitas rosas las cuales indicaban el positivo de la prueba

¡POSITIVO! – repetía mi mente una y otra vez

si efectivamente estaba embarazada

* * *

**OK ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP TIENE UN LEMMON VASTANTE LIGERITO POR HACI DECIRLO BUENO BESITOS**

**ATT: BELLA - RAGAZA**

** DEJEN REVIERW**


	3. Dulce Espera

_** LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA**_

**_GRACIAS POR LOS REVIERW A_** : **vero Cullen - Kaami Annie Cullen - Lorraine Cullen Swan - Tast Cullen - kotydecullen - deandramari**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba en la "casa" de mi tío Marco aunque yo prefería llamarle ¡mansión! SIP ese nombre le pega a las mil maravillas digo quien podría decirle casa? cuando esta tiene 6 habitaciones, una piscina y miles de empleados, pero bueno volviendo al tema principal me encontraba sentada en el sillón junto a Jacob, Leah, Angela, Ben el cual es el novio de Ang y mis queridos Primos Demetri y Heidi oficialmente e cumplido 8 meses de embarazo en los cuales me lo eh pasado en la universidad ya que eh decidido comenzar lo antes posibles a estudiar "Organización de eventos" para tener mas tiempo libre para luego del parto, claro que este ultimo mes me la eh pasado en la casa de mis tío Marco en la también vive mi mama y Philp ya que según dice el doctor no debo arriesgarme ya que a partir de los 7 u 8 meses de embrazo se podría producir el parto, bueno les contare lo que eh echo en estos últimos meses luego de decirle a Charlie que estaba embarazada me arme de suficiente valor para decírselo a Charlie y se podría decir que lo tomo…

** FLASH BACK**

_Luego de estarlo meditando por mucho tiempo me arme del suficiente y poco valor que me quedaba para decirle a Charlie sobre mi embarazo haci que le rogaba a todos los santos para que hoy Charlie no se enojara…..mucho_

_- ¿Bells eres tu? – Normalmente esa pregunta me molestaría digo quien mas si no yo estaría en casa además no crea que ningún ladrón se atreva a entrar en la casa de jefe de policía ¿o si? Bueno no importa concéntrate Bella – me regañe mentalmente_

_- si papa soy yo estoy aquí en la cocina – le dije nerviosamente esperándolo en la mesa con la cena ya servida_

_- que rico huele hija – me halago una vez que estuvo sentado en la mesa con migo_

_-gracias Char…papá – me corregí nerviosamente viendo como Charlie comenzaba a comer_

_- papá – lo llame una vez que ambos terminamos de comer_

_- si Bells_

_- puedo luego hablar con tigo – le pregunte_

_- claro pero hablemos ahora – ofreció mirándome interrogativo_

_- no, no luego que termine de fregar los platos – le dije tratando de posponer la charla lo mas posible, pero alguna vez me sale algo bien ¡no jamás!_

_- que va hija no te preocupes que yo luego te ayudo ven - me ofreció sentarme en una silla_

_- no mejor vamos a sentarnos al sillón – ofrecí a lo que el solo me miro extrañado pero sin decir nada fue a dirigirse hacia el sillón_

_- dime hija de que quieres hablar – pregunto_

_.."Vamos Bella tu puedes tu eres valiente"… recordé las palabras de aliento que me dijo Leah cuando les comente que tenia decidido decirle a Charlie sobre mi embrazo_

_…."si Bells ¿que podría pasar?.." me seguía alentando Ángela_

_….."Nada, Bellas mírale el lado positivo Charlie no va a poder matar al imbesil aquel ya que no lo encontrara, además que es lo peor que podría pasar que le de un infarto"… maldito Jacob y sus palabras de no-aliento ¿es que acaso no se podía callar?_

_- bueno hija que debías decirme – dijo Charlie impaciente_

_- este…bueno…yo… - balbuce incoherencias_

_- ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto ya algo alterado_

_- estoy embrazada – le dije tan rápido que dudo que me allá escuchado - ¿papá?... ¡¿Papá?! – lo llamaba histéricamente ya que se había quedado en un estado de shock mirando hacia la nada mientras que yo lo único que tenia en la mente eran las palabras de Jake "que es lo peor que podría pasar que le de un infarto"_

_Demonios le cause un infarto a Charlie que hice – me reprendía mentalmente mientras que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas_

_- ¡ese maldito! – Grito de repente Charlie mientras se levantaba bruscamente del sofá - ¡lo mato! – decía mirando para todos lados buscando su pistola la cual estaba muy bien guardada gracias a que tome barias precauciones_

_- ¡papá! ¡Cálmate por favor! – le rogué aun llorando_

_- ¡como quieres que me calme Bells si me estas diciendo que estas embarazada de el ! ¡A no, pero ese mal nacido se tendrá que hacer cargo de esta situación! – grito a todo pulmón haciendo que el interruptor dentro de mi cabeza se prendiera_

_- NI LO PIENSES – le grite – EDWARD CULLEN JAMAS ESCUCHA BIEN ¡JAMAS SE ENTERARA QUE YO TENDRE UN HIJO DE EL! – dije muy segura_

_- pero Bells que estas diciendo – dijo mi padre mas calmado como si no pudiera dar lugar a mis palabras_

_- lo que escuchaste Edward Cullen jamás sabrá de la existencia de mi hijo – declare mientras que Charlie me veía incrédulo_

** FIN DEL FALSH BACK**

Bueno luego de ese día Charlie me dijo que me apoyaría en todo lo que yo necesite que no negaría que estaba desilusionado ya que nunca pensó que yo seria madre antes de mis 25 años y menos soltera haci que cualquier cosa que necesite solo debía decírselo que él me ayudaría claro que toda regla tiene su excepción por que apenas termino de decirme que me apoyaría en todo dijo: " en todo menos en decirle a tu madre sobre tu embarazo" haci que prácticamente me dejo sola con el tema que le debía q decir a Renee sobre mi embarazo ya que conociéndola como la conocía ella se quejaría diciendo que siempre es la ultima en enterarse de todo y daría un discurso de que una buena hija no le haría eso a su madre y bla, bla, bla

Haci que para ahorrarme todo ese discurso al otro día llame a Renee y la puse al tanto sobre mi embarazo y debo admitir que lo tomo mejor que Charlie bueno si a mejor se lo denomina a desmayarte del otro lado de la línea telefónica.... pero bueno luego de eso mi madre prácticamente me obligo a irme a vivir a Los Ángeles junto a ella y su esposo Philp alegando que allí estaría mejor y que además sus nietos conocerían a los tíos de su madre dado que allí también vivían mis tíos yo le dije que lo pensaría aunque luego de dos días llame a Renee para decirle que aceptaba ya que al enterarse de mi posible partida hacia Los Ángeles tanto como Jacob, Angela y Leah decidieron que estudiarían en la universidad de Los Ángeles junto a mi ya que yo no dejaría la universidad dado a que le quería dar un buen futuro a mis hijos

El viaje y nuestra llegada hacia Los Ángeles se podría decir que fue algo...

** FLASH BACK**

_- Me aburrooooooooooo – se quejaba por milésima vez Jake quien se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del avión al lado de un pequeño niño_

_- cállate Jacob Black si no quieres que patee tu..._

_- hey Leah hay pequeños presentes cuida tu vocabulario – dijo burlonamente Jake refiriéndose al pequeño niño que se encontraba a su lado_

_- idiota – murmuro una muy enojada Leah la cual se encontraba sentada junto a mí y a nuestra derecha del otro lado del pequeño pasillo que nos separaba Jake_

_- ¿qué? No te escucho Leah – la provoco nuevamente Jack_

_- Jacob párale quieres –le rete_

_- pero me aburro Bells – se quejo como un niño pequeño logrando que el pequeño niño que estaba a su lado comenzara a reír al igual que algunos de los pasajeros que se encontraban cerca de nuestros asientos - además tu lo dices por que estas sentada con Leah y yo en cambio estoy sentado aquí_

_- ya Jacob deja de quejarte que Ang también esta sentada sola – le dije aunque ya sabia por que estaba haciendo tanto berrinche_

_si pero mira con quien esta – dijo señalando a Ang quien estaba charlando muy entretenidamente dos asientos delante de nosotros con su compañero de asiento – y por lo que se ve esta muuuuuy entretenida la muy babas – dijo lo bastante alto como para que Ang y su acompañante lo escucharan así que al ver como Angela se ponía roja como un tomate empezó a reír a sonoras carcajadas_

_- Jacob Black deja de molestar a Angela – Lo regañe visiblemente enojada aunque cualquiera en mi lugar lo estaría digo tener que viajar otras tres horas mas con Jacob reclamando hasta por que el niño del al lado le gano a un piedra, papel o tijera* cosa que paso apenas nos subimos al avión_

_- perdón – dijo bajando la mirada apenado o al menos eso me quiso hacer creer_

_- Shhhhhh Bells – me llamaba Jack nuevamente luego de unos hermosos minutos de silencio mientras me arrojaba papelitos ya que no le prestaba atención_

_- ¡¿QUÉ?! – le dije entre dientes de manera amenazante mientras que Leah se reía de mi y de Jake aunque mas de mi que de el estoy segura_

_- Nada solo quería escuchar tu dulce voz saluda para la cámara – pidió burlonamente mientras me grababa con la vídeo cámara_

_- Jacob Black me has hartado sal ya de tu asiento – le ordene cosa que hizo caso – bien ahora ve y siéntate con Leah que yo me sentare en tu asiento – le dije una vez que le saque el lugar_

_- pero Bella yo no me quiero sentar con Leah – dijo fingiendo estar enojado ¡ja! Como si me lo creyera ¡por dios! Me estuvo molestando desde hoy solo por que el quería sentarse con Leah_

_¡Ve ahora! – le ordene a lo que hizo inmediatamente haci que al fin pude tener un poco de tranquilidad claro que no pase desapercibidas la mirada de odio de Leah ya que Jake la estaba molestando con no se que cosa_

_- hola – me saludo el pequeño niño quien minutos atrás se estaba riendo de Jacob_

_- hola bonito – le dije logrando que un leve sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas – como te llamas – le pregunte dulcemente_

_- John – dijo aquel hermoso niño de cabellos castaños y ojos grises - y tu pregunto dulcemente_

_- yo me llamo Bella y dime cuantos años tienes – le pregunte_

_- yo tengo 5 años y tu cuantos tienes – pregunto curioso a lo que yo reí levemente_

_- yo tengo 19 años_

_- aaaaaa y adonde vas – dijo de seguro refiriéndose a la ciudad a la que me dirigía_

_- yo iré a Los Ángeles_

_- ¿y tu mama viene con tigo? – la verdad es que este niño derrochaba ternura por doquier, mira no mas preocuparse por si mi mama me acompañara_

_- no, yo solo viajo con unos amigos – le dije – recuerdas al grandulón que estaba hace unos minutos sentado con tigo – le pregunto a lo que el solo asintió sonriendo – bueno el es uno de mis amigo – le informe mientras que señalaba a mi izquierda en donde se encontraba Jake Y Leah discutiendo – y ellas también – dije esta vez señalando a Leah y Angela_

_- y por que no viajas con tu mamá – pregunto con John con su ceño fruncido parecía estar contraído o confundido – todas las mamas viajan con sus hijos – me decía como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_

_- a pero yo no viajo con mi mama por que ya soy grande y además yo si estoy viajando con mi hijo – le dije mientras tocaba mi plano vientre_

_- vas a tener un bebe – dijo emocionado con sus ojitos abiertos completamente de la impresión mientras yo solo asentía con mi cabeza – ¡genial! Serás una muy buena mamá Bella –me dijo tímidamente_

_- gracias – le dije emocionada ya que era la primera vez que me lo decían si se que suena muy tonto pero que puedo decir_

_- de nada – sonrío mostrando sus dientitos blancos_

_el vuelo se paso bastante rápido en el cual me la pase hablando junto a John aprendiendo que tipo de comida o música infantil le gustaba y que no le gustaba por que según decía que el debía enseñármelo para cuando mi bebe naciera a lo que yo e incluso Leah Y Jacob quienes también lo escucharon se largaron a reír mientras que Angela estaba demasiado entretenida hablando con aquel muchacho del avión como para prestarnos atención_

_- AL FIN LIBRE – grito Jacob una vez que bajamos del avión logrando que la mayoría de las personas nos viera como si fuéramos extraterrestres_

_- cállate – exclamo Leah pegándole en la cabeza_

_- auch eso dolió – se quejo Jake mientras que seguía gravando absolutamente todo con la vídeo cámara ¡es que acaso nunca se le acabara la batería!_

_- ya basta Leah no baya a ser que quede más tonto de lo normal- dije con una sonrisa burlona_

_- hey eso – iba a replicar Jacob pero de un momento para otro se quedo callado mirando detrás de mi mientras que acto seguido se extendía una sonrisa y me enfocaba con su cámara_

_- ¡que haces.. – pero no pude decir nada mas dado que algo o mejor dicho alguien empezó a tirar levemente de mi blusa para que le prestara atención_

_- Bella – me llamo John quien venia de la mano de su madre la cual me pidió disculpas_

_- si John – le dije tiernamente agachándome para haci quedarme a su altura y haci poderle ver los ojos_

_- me olvide decirte que nunca pero nunca le hagas al bebe de comer vegetales - dijo serio – son feos – exclamo poniendo cara de asco mientras que su madre lo miraba entre divertida y enojada de seguro por la falta de interés de su hijo hacia los vegetales_

_- mmmmmmm no te prometer mucho pero haré lo que pueda – le dije viendo como se extendía una hermosa sonrisa por su rostro- pero John tu me dijiste que te gustaban las caricaturas de super-heroes – le pregunte a lo que el solo respondió con varios "¡si!"- bueno pues ellos comen muchos vegetales por eso son tan fuerte y grandes – le dije ganándome haci una mirada de confusión de parte del pequeño John_

_Pero son feos – dijo desesperado pidiendo que lo entendiera_

_- te digo la verdad – dije asercandome a el para susurrarle al oído_

_- si -_

_- a mí tampoco me gustaban los vegetales pero luego me empezaron a gustar – le comente y no le mentí recuerdo que cuando Renee me quería obligar a comer brócoli yo me escondía o me quejaba diciendo que se aprovechaban de mí por ser una niña indefensa y que me hacían comer brócoli para envenenarme_

_- de verdad – pregunto incrédulo mientras yo solo asentía como afirmativa – y son ricos? – me pregunto como si no se los creyera_

_- Sip algunos son más ricos que otros – excepto el brócoli añadí para mis adentros_

_- bien entonces comeré verduras – dijo esto ultimo poniendo cara de asco – para ser grande y fuerte como un súper – héroe_

_- bien John despídete que nos debemos ir – le dijo la madre al niño el cual tan solo hizo un puchero antes de darme un beso en la mejilla e irse junto a su madre una vez que termine de saludar tanto a John como a su madre me dispuse a ir con los chicos los cuales me miraban.....¿emocionados? ¡Oigan de que me perdí!_

_- ¡Bells! – Jake fue el primero en dejar de mirarme como estúpido para acercarse a mí y abrazarme_

_- ¿qué? – le pregunte extrañada_

_- serás una estupenda madre – me dijo Ang_

_- si Ang tiene razón- apoyo Leah_

_- gracias – le dije emocionada ya que si me había emocionado cuando John me dijo que seria una buena mamá imaginensen ahora que mis mejores amigos me lo decían_

_- si Bells todo muy lindo pero sabes ese niño te odiara cuando se de cuenta que comiendo vegetales no se convertirá en_

_Súper-héroe – dijo riendo a lo que yo solo le pegue un manotazo_

_- ¡que demonios tienen todas con pegarme! - se quejo frotándose en donde le había pegado – son las tres unas golpeadoras – nos acuso a lo que nosotras solo nos largamos a reír_

_- ¡BELLA! – se escucho gritar un voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar – HIJA TE EH EXTRAÑADO HORRORES - exclamo Renee mientras corría a abrazarme y con ella muchas personas mas que venían detrás de ella a las que pude reconocer como Phil el esposo de Renee, Aro vulturi el hermano mayor de Renee, Cayo vulturi y Marco vulturi los tres mis tíos_

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Haci que aquí me encontraba en Los Ángeles junto a mis tíos con sus respectivas esposas y mis primos: Alec, Jane, Demetri, Félix y Heidi los cuales aunque me cueste admitirlo se parecían demasiado a los Cullen haciéndome recordarlos día a día y no digo que me moleste es que tan solo... duele recordarlos no es que se parezcan físicamente pero si en su personalidad o será que tal vez yo siempre eh de comparar a todos con los Cullen

- Bells - me llamo Heidi - páralos que hasta parecen que se mataran - me dijo ya que como siempre Leah y Jacob estaban peleando pero estos últimos meses las peleas incrementado debido a que Jake para poner celosa a Leah comenzó a salir con una chica llamada Cloe la cual para ser sincera no me agradaba ni medias y ni les cuento a Leah que casi la mata cuando Jake nos la presento a todos, pero lo que Jake no se espero fue que Leah se pusiera de novia con un chico llamado Alexander y haci comenzaron a incrementarse las peleas pero claro que ninguno de los dos admitirá que están celosos ¡idiotas!

- no déjalos que se esta poniendo interesante - suplicaba Demetri quien veía la pelea divertido

- ¡QUE PASA AQUI! - pregunto Jane mi prima a lo que todos se quedaron callados incluso Leah y Jacob - YA CALLESEN QUE ARTAN - exclamo visiblemente enojada, Jane era.... hermosa como toda la familia de parte de Renee a veces me pregunto si autoestima puede caer cada vez mas bajo pero bueno como decía Jane tiene 15 años es rubia y sus ojos son de un hermoso color celeste también es muy temperamental tanto que hasta asusta cuando se enoja se podría decir que la familia tiene un dicho .."nunca provoques a Jane si no quieres sufrir"... al principio pensé que era todo una exageración pero luego de lo que le hizo a Félix....

- ya cálmate Jane solo se están divirtiendo- la tranquilizaba Alec el hermano mellizo de Jane ya que era el único aparte de mi que podía tranquilizarla sin que lo mate en el intento

- ya como quieras - dijo enojada - me voy con los tíos y papá - exclamo yéndose hacia el salón en donde se encontraba todo "los adultos" como ellos se decían aunque eran peor o igual de niños que nosotros

- Alec ¿que le paso? - le pregunte preocupada ya que a Jane se la veia mas molesta de lo normal

- a pues nada - hablo esta vez Félix quien comenzó a reír - es solo que alguien le gano un par de zapatos de diseñador - nos informo mientras que Alec lo veía feo por estar burlándose de su hermana

- pobre de tu padre -le dijo Heidi a Alec y si pobre de Aro quien tendría que estar escuchando las quejas Jane

- ya que - dijo el encogiéndose de hombros - ahora ¿que pasa aquí? - pregunto mientras veía como Leah y Jacob continuaban peleando

- nada siguen peleando por lo de siempre - respondió Ben el novio de Angela y adivinen que es el mismo chico del avión - haber cual pareja es mejor que el otro - si y ya nos tenían hartos a todos no se podía decir nada por que sino Jacob decía que Cloe era mejor que cualquiera y Leah decía que era mentira que Alexander era mucho mas mejor que Cloe y Jake juntos ¡ya no los aguanto!

- 10 a que gana Leah - aposto Félix a Demetri

- ni lo pienses hermano no soy tan torpe como para apostar en contra de ella - le respondió Demetri

- ¡JAKE! – le grite

- ¿Qué? – pregunto preocupado ya que según el los bebes nacerían durante este mes

- tengo un antojo – le dije a lo que no le mentía des de hoy en que tenia unas ganas inmensas de comer frutillas con crema – consígueme frutillas – le ordene desafiándolo con la mirada a que me contrahiciera y si había algo que Jake había aprendido en estos meses de embarazos era que jamás se metiera con una mujer embrazada cuando y mas cuando tiene un antojo

- ehhh Heidi tienes frutillas y crema – le pregunto nerviosamente a Heidi ya que nos encontrábamos en su casa

- si solo debes preparar la crema – le informo Heidi a lo que Jake salio disparado hacia la cocina a preparar mi crema y frutillas para que pudiera comer

- buena esa Bells – Me felicito Félix

- gracias pero de verdad tengo un antojo de comer frutilla con crema – le dije sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi ya grande vientre a lo que todos rieron

- aquí tienes Bells tus frutillas con crema – dijo Jake luego de varios minutos transcurridos entregándome "mi" comida

- gracias Jake – le dije de todo corazón ya que realmente le estaba agradecida que cuidara tato de mi claro aunque no me la lleve nada barata ya que Jake hizo una negociación: el me complacería en todos mis antojos si yo le permitía dejarme gravar todo mi embarazo e incluso mi parto y aunque lo dude un poco ya que no me apetecía que Jake estuviera todo el día gravándome con su video cámara y menos que estuviera en mi parto pero bueno luego de un tiempo acepte ya que me daba pena molestar a todos en la familia cuando tenia un antojo haci que mejor que molestar a Jake

Luego de acabarme toda las frutillas con crema me sentía realmente observada haci que cuando levante la mirada que minutos atrás estaba enfocada únicamente en mi postre me encontré con siete pares de ojos y un lente de video cámara viéndome directamente hacia mi

- ¡¿Qué?! - pregunte enojada y fastidiada ya que desde hoy estaba realmente incomoda no sabia como ponerme o que hacer ya que me incomodaba absolutamente todo

- Nada – respondieron todos e incluso Jane que se encontraba junto a nosotros ¿ tan atenta a mi postre estaba que no me di cuenta cuando llego junto a nosotros?

- ¡¿Por qué me miran haci?! - le pregunte molesta a los chicos que me miraban divertidos mientras que las chicas lo fulminaban con la mirada

- nada es solo que estas distinta – dijo Jake tocando mi vientre

- si hermosa – apoyo Alec regalándome una sonrisa al igual que todos

- si Bella estas realmente hermosa – dijo Félix tiernamente – la verdad que tu si que sabes lucir tremenda panzota - esperen dije que era tierno pues me retracto es un ¡idiota! ¡Tonto! ¡Entupido! Y todas las groserías que puedan llegar a existir

- ya se que estoy gorda Félix no es necesario que me lo recuerdes – le dije con voz rota a punto de largarme a llorar

- no Bells yo no quería decir eso perdóname lo entendiste todo mal – se disculpaba desesperadamente Félix ganándose la miradas de odio de parte de todos

- no te preocupes Félix soy yo la que esta sensible – le dije a lo que el solo sonrió como agradecimiento

Se podría decir que en estos últimos meses eh estado un poquito sensible……… OK esta bien demasiado sensible pero que quieren ¡estoy embarazada! Y no solo eso si no que tengo un embarazo múltiple si así como lo digo estoy embarazada de mellizos así que imaginen mi estado de sensibilidad es muy frágil además no ayuda de mucho que tenga al idiota de Jacob y mis primos diciéndome "UY cada día mas gordita" o "Bells pareces un globo terráqueo" se que lo dicen de cariño o no pero eso no ayuda de mucho

- bueno que les párese si jugamos algún juego – pregunto Heidi a lo que Félix la miro realmente agradecido

- yo paso mejor voy a leer un poco en el patio – lee informe a todos mientras me levantaba con dificultad y me dirigía hacia el estante en donde se encontraban todos mis libros

-Bien, Bells cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame – me dijo Jake mientras yo tomaba uno de mis libros favoritos "Cumbres Borrascosas"

- No lo dudes – le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el patio

Una vez allí me recosté bajo un árbol el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa y era perfecto para poder leer y haci comencé a leer estaba por el capitulo 6, cuando empeze a sentí dolores muy fuertes en mi vientre

- ¡JAKE! – grite con todas mis fuerzas al darme cuenta de que había roto la fuente

¡Pero tenia 8 meses de embrazo! ¡Maldito Jacob Black y sus predicciones!

* * *

**Bueno espero que les guste el Cáp. quiero hacer unas aclaraciones:**

**Heidi y Demetri son hijos de Marco**

**Alec y Jane son hijos de Aro**

**Félix es hijo de Cayo**

**Todos son Humanos y recuerden que Aro, Marco y Cayo son hermanos de Renee la mamá de Bella **

**Aro: es el hermano mayor tiene 42 años**

**Cayo: es el segundo hermano tiene 40 años**

**Marco: marco es el tercer hermano tiene 39 años**

**Renee: es la hermana menor tiene 37 años**

**CADA UNO ESTA CON SUS RESPECTIVAS ESPOSAS:**

**SUPLISIA, ATENEDORA Y DIDIME **

**el proximo cap va a tener un poco sobre lo que paso a partir que Bella rompio la fuente y va ser algo : romantico, gracioso etc **

** Besos:**

** Bella- Ragaza **


	4. nacimientos y futuro

**Los personajes son de la grandiosa STEPHENI MEYER solo la historia es mía **

* * *

**Gracias por sus revierws a : **Tast Cullen - Lorraine Cullen Swan - **vero Cullen - Kaami Annie Cullen - Lorraine Cullen Swan - Tast Cullen - kotydecullen - deandramari**

**BELLA POV**

-Bien , Bells cualquier cosa que necesites solo llámame – me dijo Jake mientras yo tomaba uno de mis libros favoritos "Cumbres Borrascosas"

- No lo dudes – le dije mientras me dirigía hacia el patio

Una vez allí me recosté bajo un árbol el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa y era perfecto para poder leer y así comencé a leer estaba por el capitulo 6, cuando empecé a sentí dolores muy fuertes en mi vientre

- ¡JAKE! – grite con todas mis fuerzas al darme cuenta de que había roto la fuente

¡Pero tenía 8 meses de embarazo! ¡Maldito Jacob Back y sus predicciones!

- JACOB BLACK – grite con rabia y dolor ¿cómo demonios no me escuchaba?

- ¡Hey Bella por que gritas casi me dejas sordo!- Exclamo Jake carcajeándose una vez que llego a unos metros de distancia de mi

- ¡ACABO DE ROMPER FUENTE! – dije bruscamente

- ¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – pregunto nerviosamente mirando para todos lados como si buscara algo

- no necesito explicarte el que, ni el cómo ni el porque haci que ¡APÚRATE Y LLEBAME AL HOSPITAL! – grite lo ultimo lanzándole una mirada envenenada

- si claro – dijo antes de intentar dirigirse hacia el interior de la casa

- ESCUCHA BLACK SI ME DEJAS SOLA JURO QUE TE MATO – le amenace ya que lo que menos quería en estos momentos era que me dejara sola en el jardín

- perdón – dijo tragando en seco con miedo - ¡todos vengan ahora! – grito estruendosamente Jake

- por que gritas idiota – exclamo una muy fastidiada Leah

- ¿¡tu que crees Leah!? – Pregunto jugetonamente Jake – ¡los bebes nacerán!

- no – dijo mi morena amiga sin poder creérselo

- que si – reitero

- ¡NO! – es que son tontos yo me muero de dolor y ellos se ponen a charlar así como si nada

- QUE PARTE DEL SI NO ENTIENDES – le grite - AHORA LLÉVENME AL HOSPITAL – OK no me pueden culpar me estoy muriendo de miedo

- lo siento – dicho esto Jacob me tomo en brazos para dirigirme dentro de la casa

- ¡BELLA HIJA! – Grito Renee una vez que entre a la casa ya que Leah puso en alerta Roja a todos diciéndole que los bebes nacerían - ¿cómo te sientes? – Que clase de pregunta es esa?

- ¡duele! - me queje

-Lo se bebe pero vale la pena – aseguro maternalmente - ¡bien ahora yo, Jacob, Leah y Jane iremos en mi auto al hospital lo otros síganme! – ordeno a lo que los demás que no irían con migo se quejaron dado que como el mes pasado todos empezaron a molestarme con que cada uno de ellos me quería acompañar al hospital yo por amor a la paz decidí hacer lo justo dejarlo al azar por eso se realizo un sorteo en el cual jugaron todos incluso Renne y mis tíos los cuales ganaron Renee, Jake, Leah y Jane aunque para ser sincera creo que el concurso estaba arreglado

- bien vamos – dijo Jacob dirigiéndome hacia el auto

Una vez dentro del auto el camino al hospital fue tortuoso ya que tenia al idiota de Jacob diciéndome..."respira, exhala, 1, 2, 3" "piensa en cosas buenas"..¡por dios estoy en labor de parto! ¡Que quiere que piense!

- llegamos – dijo Jane a modo de victoria una vez fuera del hospital

- bien Bájenme – les ordene a lo que ellos hicieron inmediatamente o mejor dicho Jake ya que el era en estos momentos algo haci como mi transportador personal

Bueno dentro del "hospital privado de sur" las enfermeras apenas me vieron me ofrecieron una silla de ruedas y me dirigieron inmediatamente hacia una habitación

- hola Bella - me saludo el Dr. Tizzary mi doctor, el cual se haría cargo de el parto de mis bebes – ¿cómo estas? - ¿acaso se quiere hacer el gracioso? – bien mala pregunta – dijo al ver como lo fulminaba con la mirada – bien Bella las enfermeras me dijeron que todavía no has dilatado del todo – informo

- ¿y eso es malo? –pregunte alarmada

- claro que no suele pasar en muchos casos – dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – pero no te preocupes ¿si?

- bien – dije con una mueca de dolor

- bien jovencita- dijo – yo recomiendo que camines por los pasillos yo vendré averte en un par de minutos – dicho esto se dirigió hacia la puerta – Bella – dijo antes de salir – creo que será mejor que llame a tu familia para que te acompañe antes de que destrocen los pasillos – dijo riendo a lo que yo me sonroje completamente tratando de imaginarme que estarían haciendo todos

- bien – dije antes del que el Dr. saliera por la puerta

- ¡BELLA! – exclamo Jane abrazándome en cuanto me vio – no sabes el loquero que es estar allí a fuera - me dijo divertida

- de verdad – dije con un poco de verguenza al tratar de imaginarme que estaría haciendo mi familia

-Sip, Demetri y Felix están recorriendo todo el hospital persiguiendo a una bonita enfermera mientras que Alec los persigue a ellos para que se comporten, los tíos y papa están como locos paseando por los corredores, Ang y Ben solo miran como Leah y Jacob pelean y yo que soy la mas lista le pregunte a una enfermera en donde se encontraba tu habitación para venirme contigo – dijo con suficiencia lo que logro que riera aunque luego me arrepentí ya que un pequeño dolor se hizo presente

- ya me lo imagino – asegure

- oye tu enana – exclamo un muy enojado Jacob quien entaba a mi habitación seguido por Leah y Renee –por que nos dijiste el numero de habitación de Bella - pregunto indignado

- primero no me digas enana ¡mastodonte! Y segundo tu no me preguntaste el numero de la habitación haci que no veo por que te lo tenia que decir – dijo Jane sonriendo inocentemente

- podrían dejarse de pelear - dije ya fastidiada de que ni siquiera cuando estoy a punto de tener a mis bebes dejen de pelearse

- lo siento – se disculparon los dos al unísono

- y bien que dijo el doctor – pregunto Leah

- nada solo que aun no estoy lo suficientemente dilatada como para comenzar con el parto – dije citando mas o menos las palabras que me había dicho el doctor

Luego de prácticamente 20 min. de haber llegado al hospital llego el doctor junto a una enfermera para colocarme suero para aliviar un poco el dolor de las contracciones lo cual agradecí de todo corazón ya que realmente eran algo dolorosas, bueno una vez que se fuero fue Renne quien me acompaño a pasear por los pasillos lo cual estuvimos haciendo por varios minutos hasta que le pedí volver hacia mi habitación

-ERES UN TONTO – se escuchaba el grito de Leah desde el pasillo – TARADO INMADURO - ¡Genial ni ahora dejan de pelear! - Pense

- se puede saber que es lo que pasa – pregunte con fastidio ya que realmente me estaba cansando sus constantes peleas

- lo que pasa es que este tonto llamo a Cloe para que venga al hospital y ahora no me deja llamar a Alexander para que también este aquí – se quejo como una niña pequeña mientras que Jake la veía con rabia

- no tiene nada que ver yo no quiero que ese tonto venga - dijo Jake a lo que Jane solo se río

- ¿por qué? – le pregunto con rabia Leah

- por que es un ¡tonto!

- Más tonto eres tú y nadie te dice nada

-¡ya se callan! – Dije levantando la voz para que me prestaran atención – ya me tienen harta los dos – les rete mientras que ellos solo bajaban las miradas – dejen de jugar y digan la verdad

- que verdad – pregunto Jake a la defensiva – no hay ninguna verdad

- claro que la hay – asegure – ya dejen de parecer tontos, tu Jacob Black en este mismo momento sales a hablar como una persona adulta con Leah y le dices que estas totalmente enamorado de ella desde que tenias 14 años – pude ver como Jake quedaba pálido cosa rara de el dado que tenia la piel morena y en estos momentos esta mas pálido que yo – y tu – señale a Leah – saldrás y le contestaras a Jacob que también estas enamorada de el desde tus 13 años y que te mueres de los celos cuando lo ves con la tipeja de Cloe al igual que el se muere de celos de ti cuando te ve con Alexander

- Bella_ es_tas delira_ndo – dijo Leah tartamudeando

- Mire los dos yo estoy aquí que me muero de dolor y ustedes idiotas están métale pelearse haci que más vale que se arregle y sean muy felices juntos o si no juro que ambos sufrirán lo que reste de sus cortas vidas – amenace mientras ambos se miraron nerviosamente para luego tragar en seco

- ok....YO....bueno... – decía nerviosamente un muy palido Jake mientras yo solo reía con suficiencia –vamos Leah – dijo antes de tomar a Leah del brazo y salir con ella por la puerta principal

- woaw – exclamaron al unísono Jane y Renee una vez que solo nosotras nos encantábamos en la habitación

- solo espero que hablen – resople

- bueno luego de la "charla" que tuve con la parejita no los volví a ver durante practicamente por 6 horas, lo que igualmente no me importo mucho ya que literalmente me estaba muriendo de dolor haci que mande a llamar al Dr. Tizzary

- bien Bella – Dijo el doctor – creo que ya falta poco para el parto

- esta bien – dije con dificultad dado que cada poco tenia contracciones las cuales parecía una mas dolorosa que la anterior, si es que eso era posible

Bueno luego de que el doctor se fue para preparar la sala de parto llego la enfermera para prepararme para haci dirigirme hacia la sala de parto, Renne y Jacob seria los que me acompañarían en el parto pero de Jacob ni rastro al igual que de Leah solo espero que la segunda no lo halla matado y tirado su cuerpo al rió aunque si lo hubiera echo en parte hubiera estado agradecida ya que evitaría el echo de que Jake grave mi parto cosa que en estos momentos me arrepiento de haber echo el maldito trato con el

- ¡BELLA! ¡BELLA! – no por dio que sea otro ¿por qué el? ¿Por qué ahora? – Bella – dijo eta vez mas cerca de mi – es que acaso pensabas entrar al parto sin mi – hizo un chistoso puchero

- no Jake – apreté mis dientes debido a que en estos momentos quería matar a alguien y juro que ese alguien será Jacob Black

....

.............

- vamos hija puja – me insistía Renee nuevamente –vamos Bella tu puedes

- duele – me queje

-vamos Bells – escuche decir a Jacob

- vamos Isabella ya casi – dijo el doctor – Vamos no te rindas – insistió mientras yo seguía pujando lo cual su frase de "no te rindas" causo que esta vez pujara con todas mis fuerzas ya que yo jamas me rendiría siempre lucharía por mis niños

- bien BELLA – Exclamo Renee dándome un beso en la frente

-felicidades Bella es una barón – dijo el doctor mientras le entregaba mi niño a unas de las enfermeras – bien Bella solo nos queda uno vamos puja – ordeno a lo que yo obedecí

Luego de cinco pujadas mas escuche otro llanto

- Bien Bella es una hermosa nena - dijo mientras nuevamente le enregaba a mi bebe a otra enfermera

- quiero verlos – pedí entre con voz agitada

- claro - dijo el doctor mientras le ordenaba a las enfermeras que le trajeran a mis bebes

- son hermosos – exclame al observarlos ambos eran preciosos e igual que su padre

- como lo llamaras – me pregunto una enfermera

- ella – dije besando la cabecita de mi niña la cual tenia unos hermosos cabellos lacios de color cobrizos – se llamara Lucí Elizabeth Swan, y el – deje repitiendo la acción que hice con Lucí – e llamara Taylor Anthony Swan – dije mirando a mi hermoso niño de cabellos cobrizos igual de desordenado que su padre

- BIEN – dijo dulcemente la enfermera antes de llevarse a mis niños

- mamá – llamea Renee quien me estaba firmando con la vídeo cámara ¿ y Jacob? – cuida a los bebes – le pedí antes de caer en la inconsciencia

...................

* * *

- Bella a fin despiertas – exclamo una eufórica Heidi

- Hola – dije mientras observaba por todos lados buscando a mis niños

- están en neonatologia* - me informo Demetri - no te preocupes que ya ordeno que los traigan junto a su mamá - dijo regalándome una sonrisa sincera antes de salir en busca de mis bebes

- dime Bella que se siente ser madre – me pregunto Jane

- es hermoso – respondí sinceramente ya que para mi valió la pena haber sufrido tanto todo este tiempo por culpa de el, mi recompensa son mis adorados bebes

- claro que lo debe ser – exclamo Leah ¿acaso toda la familia estaba en la habitación? – y más cuando ambos son dos preciosuras como lo son Lucí y Taylor -

- y los demás – pregunte dado a que los únicos que estaban en la habitación eramos Heidi, Jane, Leah y yo a y Jacob aunque este no contaba ya que se encontraba durmiendo en el sillón

- ¿pues en donde crees? – Pregunto retóricamente Heidi con una sonrisa en sus labios - ¡todos! Están mirando a sus dos pequeños sobrinos

- y Jake ¿qué le pasa? – Pregunte algo enojada dado a que en el embarazo el que más me molestaba era Jacob que ¿acaso se le fue el amor hacia sus sobrinos ahora que nacieron?

- nada es solo que esta algo mareado por lo del desmayo –dijo Jane sin darle importancia - ¡bobo!

- escuche eso – se quejo Jake mientras que Leah corría inmediatamente hacia su lado

-lo se – contesto Jane burlonamente

- como que desmayo? – no entiendo absolutamente nada

- si lo que pasa es que me desmaye e el parto – dijo algo avergonzado

- si y lo encontraron luego de que tu parto termino – esta vez la que se burlo fue Heidi logrando que todas excepto Leah y Jake rompiéramos a reír aunque se notaba que Leah estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no reír mientras que Jake la miraba con un puchero

- lo siento bebe – se disculpo dándole un casto beso en los labios ¡esperen! ¿ De que me perdí? ¿ Acaso estoy soñando?

- que pasa aquí –pregunte acusatoriamente

- nada solo que luego de que tu no gritaste nosotros nos pusimos a hablar y bueno... – dijo Leah con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

- ¡los felicito! Miren los abrasaría pudiera - afirme

-hija al fin has despertado – exclamo Renee quien traía una pequeña cuna en la cual estaba Taylor al igual que mi tío Cayo quientraia a Lucí

- gracias mamá- dije con una sonrisa boba en los labios al ver a mis bebes tiernamente dormidos – como se portaron – dije mientras le acariciaba la manitas a Lucí

- como unos ángeles ambos son muy buenos – aseguro mientras los miraba con cariño al igual que todos en la habitación, incluso Jake quien estaba medio tonto luego de haberse desmayado

-- ¡FELIZ!, FELIZ EN TU DIA AMIGITO QUE DIOS TE VENDIGA Y QUE - Empezo a cantar Jake las mañanitas

- Jake por que cantaslas mañanitas si apenas tienen un dia de nasidos - le dije a modo de regaño ya que el muy tonto casi despierta a Lucí

- Bella es que acaso no sabes que dia es? - pregunto Felix extrañado

- ehhh ¿Miercoles? - dije aunque mas bien pregunte ya que ni siquiera sabia en que año estabamos

- bien, pero que fecha - me pregunto Jake como si le estubiera diciendo a un niño de cinco años lo que causo que le quisiera partir la cara de un puñetazo

- no Black no lo se - dije mordazmente

- ya Bells no te enojes que cada vez te volveras mas vieja - dijo burlonamente aunque pude notar claramemnte un doble sentido en la palabra vieja

- ay Bella siempre tan despistada - me reclamo Renee ¿ acaso me perdi de algo?

- ¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños - ¡que! ¿ como que cumpleaños?

- ¿como? - pregunte estupidamente - PERO SI HOY ES MI CUMPLAÑOS ESO QUIERE DECIR ....

- si !BELLS LOS BEBES NACIERON EN TU CUMPLAÑOS! - dijo un exasperado Jake mientras los demas los fulminaban con la mirada

- son hermosos – dije mientras obserbaba a mi pequeño Taylor quien se estaba despertando

- párese que alguien tiene hambre – dijo Felix al ver a mi pequeño Taylor soltar unos pequeños llantos

- que pasa pequeño –le pregunte a Taylor mientras lo sostenia en mis brazos para amamntarlo el cual instantáneamente paro de llorar habiendo sus ojitos y al igual que "el" eran de un hermoso color esmeralda – eres hermoso tu y tu hermana son mi vida – le susurre aunque estoy segura de que todos me escucharon ya que se escucharon varios "HAAA"

** 4 AÑOS MAS TARDE**

Cuatro años han pasado desde que mis pequeños nacieron y como prometi 2el" jamás se entero de sus nacimientos y haci mismo jamás la hará

Bueno pues le contare que eh echo de mi vida en estos 4 años, luego de tener a mis preciosos niños empecé nuevamente la universidad y al poco tiempo recibí mi diploma de organizadora de eventos haci que hoy en día tengo una pequeña empresa aquí en Los Ángeles la cual se dedica a la organización de eventos de grandes empresas y eventos muy importantes como casamientos de celebridades los cuales ya hemos tenido por eso somos un empresa muy solicitada y conocida por todo el país

- ¡mami! – grito Lucí quien estaba en el regazo de Jake – Taylor esta molestándome – se quejo con un adorable puchero

- claro que no – se defendió mi pequeño Taylor aunque dudo que sea cierto ya que ambos siempre tienen algo por que pelear, digo se quieren y se ve a millas que se adoran ya que ambos protegen uno del otro pero de vez en cuando tienen sus pequeñas peleas

- ¿que paso? – pregunte entregadoles sus chocholatadas

- ¡dice que soy pequeña! – se quejaba nuevamente fulminando con la mirada a su hermano mientras Jake reía

- lo eres – aseguro Tay – yo soy el mayo – se podría decir que Tay siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de ser el mayor aunque fuera por unos minutos ya que el decía que por ser el mayo debí proteger a Lucí y a mi

- solo por unos minutos eso no cuenta – rebatió mi pequeña, a veces me sorprendía cuan inteligente podían ser ambos con tan solo tener 4 años

- ya niños dejen de pelear – los regañe

- pero Bells esto se estaba poniendo bueno – se quejo Jacob quien como siempre gravaba las pelas de mis hijos

- escucha Black si sigues alentando a mis niños para que se peleen juro que yo seré peor que Leah - le asegure recordando por que Jake se encontraba en mi casa a estas horas de la mañana

- Hey Bells eso no es justo yo no hice nada fue ella la que se puso celosa - Dijo con un pequeño escalofrió al recordarlo que mi morena amiga le hizo

- si ya se que te echo a patadas de tu casa pero por se puede saber por que traes tu video cámara - le pregunte ya que el muy tonto luego de que Leah le tirara un florero por la cabeza salio corriendo hacia la habitación buscando su video cámara en vez de ropa ¿acaso es tonto?

- a pues por que yo ya sabia que vendría a visitar a mis pequeños sobrinitos y que tu mi mejor de las mejores amigas me refugiarías en tu casa por eso traje mi cámara para grabar a los niños – dijo mientras le despeinaba el cabello a Tay si es que era posible despeinárselo mas ya que al igual que su padre tanto Tai como Lucí tienen un cabello indomable se podría decir que ambos son a comparación con su padre dos gotas de agua

- mira Jake te juro que algún día romperé esa cámara – amenace cosa que era muy cierto ya que me tenia harta, digo ya hace cuatro años que grava todo lo que hago y cuando le digo que lo deje de hacer el solo responde "yo todo lo hago por una razón"

- si lo que digas – dijo haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos – bien niños sonrían – les dijo a mis pequeños a los cuales no les importaba en lo mas mínimo que Jake los grabara aunque cuando te filman desde pequeño te terminas acostumbrando a decir verdad

- bueno ya vasta de filmarlos – ordene a Jake quien en estos momentos filmaba a mis pequeños haciendo muecas graciosas – Tay, Lucí prepárense que deben ir al jardín – le ordene a los que ellos salieron corriendo hacia su habitación a buscar sus pequeñas mochilas

- oye Bells no quieres que su tío mas hermoso lo lleve al jardín de infantes – dijo mientras mostraba sus grandes músculos

- ¡que acaso el tío Alec esta aquí! – pregunto Tay picadamente sabiendo que Jake se refería a el con tío hermoso

- no, Alec no, tú segundo tío mas hermoso - dijo Jake algo desilusionado por no ser considerado "el tío mas hermoso"

- ¿Demetri?-dijo burlonamente a su tío un desesperado Jake mientras Lucí al igual que yo nos reíamos

- ¿Felix? – Pregunto inocentemente mi niño – ya tío eres tu ya lo se – dijo mi niño luego de ver a un muy abatido Jake

- bueno basta de juegos que deben ir a su jardín – les dije – ahora Jake estas seguro que la llevas tu - le pregunte

- claro no te preocupes Bells – me dijo mientras levantaba en sus brazos a Lucí

- bueno – dije no muy confiada ya que había veces en las cuales los niños eran mas maduros que el mismísimo Jacob

- mami no te preocupes yo lo cuido – me susurro Tay a mi oído luego de haberme puesto a su altura lo que causo que me carcajeara

- de que te ríes Bella – pregunto el chismoso de Jake como siempre

- de nada – le dije – bien adiós bebes – les dije dándole un beso en sus mejillas

- mami hoy podemos ir a tu trabajo – pregunto Lucí poniendo "la carita"

- claro que si mi vida luego de que salgan del jardín vendrán a mi trabajo – le confirme besando su frente – Jake las puedes llevar a la salida del jardín a mi trabajo

- claro Bells no hay problemas, ahora dejarnos ir o llegaremos tarde – se burlo sabiendo lo que me costaba estar lejos de mis bebes aun cuando estos deben ir a estudiar

- mira Black calla o le diré a Leah que no te perdone ¿entendido? – dije de manera amenazadora a lo que el solo abrí sus ojos como platos

- ya Bells tu no harías eso ¿no? - ¡ja! A veces era tan gracioso la manera en la que Jake reaccionaba

-no – dije a lo que el solo se relajo notablemente - pero ten cuidado por que puedo cambiar de opinión

- bien vamos tío – dijo muy impaciente Tay tratando de empujar a Jake el cual no se movió ni medio centímetro

- ya va, ya va peque – rió al ver el vano intento de mi hijo tratando de empujarlo

- ya ve – dije pegándole en el brazo

- esta bien golpeadora – dicho esto salio corriendo junto con mis niños quienes se encontraban en sus brazos riendo

Luego de despedir a mis pequeños y al idiota de Jake me dispuse a irme a mi trabajo escuchando algo de música en el camina tratando de calmar este sentimiento de angustia y miedo que sentia dentro de mi

Si ni había dudas hoy será un largo día

* * *

**OK espero que les guste el próximo capitulo habrá varias sorpresitas **

**Los quiere: Bella – Ragaza**

**Dejen revierws**


	5. parque y encuentros

**LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS Y DE NADIE MAS... NO YA DE VERDAD LOS PERSONAJES SON SOLO, UNICOS Y EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE S.M SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA: D**

* * *

_esta bien golpeadora – dicho esto salió corriendo junto con mis niños quienes se encontraban en sus brazos riendo_

_Luego de despedir a mis pequeños y al idiota de Jake me dispuse a irme a mi trabajo escuchando algo de música en el camino tratando de calmar este sentimiento de angustia y miedo que sentía dentro de mí_

_Si ni había dudas hoy será un largo día_

...................

- buen día Bella – saludo Carol mi secretaria por haci decirse aunque para mi era mas como mi mano derecha mientras me veía entrar por la puerta

- buen dia Carol ¿cómo te encuentras? – pregunte amablemente, a la hermosa joven de 22 años con un cuerpo bien atrivuido, tez bronceada, cabello castaño y ojos verdes mientras me quitaba el abrigo

- ¡genial! – Exclamo eufórica – y mis niños ¿cómo están?- me pregunto mientras me veía como desquiciada, la verdad es que Carol solía comportarse como una loca la mayor parte del tiempo, por no decir todo el tiempo, aunque ya estaba mas que acostumbrada a ello

- si con "mis niños", te refieres a mis hijos – remarque la palabra "mis" – están mas que contentos ya que el bobo de Jake hoy los lleva al kinder Garden*

- ay no seas celosa Bella – me regaño burlonamente, mientras yo solo rodaba los ojos, ¡no soy celosa! Solo... soy, bueno ya esta bien lo admito yo, Isabella Mery Swan soy celosa de mis niños

- bueno ya esta bien – di el tema por terminado – dime que tenemos para hoy – pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia mi oficina

- veamos aun tenemos que arreglar alguno que otro detalle sobre la boda del señor Clouw, debes llamar a Leah que te ha estado llamando como histérica es mas te ha amenazado a muerte

- ¿¡por que!? – pregunte alarmada ya que si algo he aprendido estos años es que Leah cumple todas sus promesas hasta las más impensables

- a pues dijo algo haci como: Isabella Swan sé que Jacob fue a tu casa y si, lo se, por que el muy idiota se ha llevado la vídeo cámara, llámame o si no veraz – Carol imito desastrosamente la voz de Leah aunque no por eso dejo de dar menos miedo

- ok, creo que será mejor que le llame antes de terminar muerta y mis hijos huérfanos –dije medio en broma medio verdad

- bien te la paso en la línea dos y luego te redactare nuestra agenda de hoy – dijo

- bien Carol – dije sin mas mientras ella se dirigía a llamar haci su lugar de trabajo

Bueno en resumen luego de media hora o más de estar escuchando las amenazas que mi querida y muy temida amiga Leah les dirigía a su en esos momentos poco amado novio me la pase arreglando los detalles para la gran boda del señor Clouw un gran empresario de Los Angeles, me dispuse a esperar a que mis adorados hijos llegaran a mi trabajo, cosa que nunca paso, por lo tanto, me dispuse a llamar a Jacob ya que el era el encargado de irlos a recoger

-_ hola_ – contesto un muy agitado Jacob del otro lado de la línea

- _¿Dónde estas?_ – pregunte cortante ya que si en el más probable caso que él sé allá olvidado de mis pequeños no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo

- _he... aquí_ - tartamudeo

- _Aquí ¿donde? Jacob_- pregunte serena

- _aquí Bella con los niños estaba a punto de llamarte_ – aseguro en apenas un susurro

- _¡ que! ¿Algo les paso a Tay o a Lucí? _– pregunte alarmada

-_ no que va, crees que dejaría que tu, Leah, Angela, Jane y toda la familia me maten _– dijo reompiendo a reír con sus características risotadas

-_ ¡Jacob! _– exclame – _dime donde están mis hijos _– le ordene mientras que perfectamente puede escuchar el "_tío pásamela que yo le diré_" desde el otro lado de la línea

- _hola mamá _– saludo la hermosa voz de mi pequeño hijo

-_ hola Tay ¿por qué no están aquí?_ –pregunte dulcemente

- _mami sabez que te quiero_ – pregunto

_- si lo sé, ahora que es lo que esta vez quieren tú y tu pequeña hermana _– cada vez que Tay utiliza el "mami sabez que te quiero" o "eres la mejor única mama del mundo" era por que quería algo

- nada – dijo riendo- _solo que... te queríamos pedir permiso para ir al casa Stepan a jugar _– dijo rápido aunque lo escuche perfectamente

- _¿quien es la mama?_ – pregunte recelosa

- _es la señora Dracwolddfj - _dijo sin poder pronunciar bin el apellido

-_esta bien _– dije ya que conocía perfectamente a Anne Dracwold y sabia perfectamente que cuidaría perfectamente de ellos -_ahora prométanme que se portaran bien y que tu cuidaras de Lucí _– le pedí

-_ claro que si, mama yo la cuidare, yo soy el mayor y Lucí la pequeña _–pude notar claramente la nota de orgullo en su voz y podría jurar que del otro lado de la línea sé encontraría una pequeña y muy enojada Lucí al haber escuchado esas palabras

-_ bien bebe eso espero, ahora pásame con tu hermana _– le pedí a lo que solo obtuve como respuesta un _"Okey"_

-_ ¡no soy pequeña!_ - Se quejo Lucí como siempre que su hermano le decía pequeña

- _no linda, no lo eres _– asegure aunque técnicamente solo era pequeña por unos pocos minutos, para ser exactos 6 minutos

-_ no necesito que Tay me cuide –_ volvió a quejarse

- _claro que no bebe, ahora solo quiero hablar con tigo para decirte que cuides de tu hermano ¿qué dices_?

- _¡si! _.- grito de alegría

-_ bien, pero no le digas que yo te pedí que lo cuides, ¿esta bien?_

- _esta bien _– rió – _mami tío Jake quiere hablar_

- _bien pasamelo y ¡cuida a tu hermano y cuídate tu!_ – logre decir

_- hola Bella,dime lo que tengas que decir_

-_ escucha Jake pídele el numero y la dirección de donde se encontraran los niños y luego envíamela por un mensaje de texto ¿ok?_

- _ya, no seas tan mandona _– se burlo, para luego cortar la llamada, cosa que me molesto aun más, es mas tuve la tentación de llamarlo y gritarle _"jamas me cortes", _aunque instantáneamente deseche ea idea al recordar la ultima vez que ambos pasamos practicante una hora llamándonos y gritándonos un _"yo te cortare a ti"_ o un " _adiós" _cosa que dejamos de hacer por que Leah confisco y apago el celular de Jacob, claro aunque luego se lo devolvió para regañarlo tanto a mi como a el

- de que te ríes Bella – pregunto Carol quien estaba entrando a mi oficina con una lista de menús

- de nada solo recuerdos – dije mientras dejaba de reír

- y los niños es que no vendrán hoy – la verdad era que todos los días tanto Tay como Lucí, habían tomado como costumbre venir luego de la salida de Kinder hacia mi trabajo

- no, se han ido a jugar a la casa de un pequeño amigo del Kinder - informe mientras suspiraba nostálgicamente

- ya ni que no los fueras a volver a ver – se burlo Carol

entonces por que me siento así – me dije a mi misma

TAYLOR POV

- Listo, peques ya se pueden ir – aseguro el tío Jake – ahora solo esperen a que hable con la mama de Stepan - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia en donde se encontraba la mama de mi amigo

- ¡genial! – grito contenta Lucí mientras saltaba de un lado haci otro

- si, Taylor que te párese si luego de llegar a mi casa, vamos a jugar al parque – me pregunto Sabrina, la hermanita de Stepan

- no, Sabrina, nosotros jugaremos a las peleas – la contradijo Stepan

- no, Tay no debes jugar a las peleas ya sabes que mamá te retara – me recordó mi pequeña y poco querida hermanita, ok esta bien lo admito la quiero demasiado ¡pero jamas lo diré!

- si, pero Lucí ¡son las peleas! – me queje haciendo un puchero como el que hacia cada vez que quería convencer a mis tíos

- con migo eso, no funciona – dijo refiriéndose a mi puchero – haci que no jugaras a las peleas – aseguro mientras que Sabrina reía lo que causo que me sonrojara

Luego del que el tío Jake terminara de hablar con la mama de Stepan y Sabrina y nos dijera que nos portásemos bien y que nos cuidáramos ya que si no mamá lo mataría, nos dirigimos hacia ola casa de ellos dos caminando ya que solo vivían a dos cuadras del Kinder

- ¡Lucí ten cuidado! - le grite a mi patosa hermanita quien se estaba columpiando a lo que no obtuve respuesta ya que ella al igual que su amiga Sabrina seguían riendo

- "Step" – llame a mi amigo que estaba jugando con los autitos de juguetes al igual que yo

- ¿si?

- tu niñera, siempre es tan...

- que, tonta – completo mientras me miraba divertido

- si... digo, no, yo no iba a decir tonta solo... descuidada –claro que no iba a decir "TONTA" ya que mamá me enseño a siempre tratar bien a una chica

- si pero siempre nos da dulce para que le digamos a mamá que nos cuida – dijo sin darle importancia mientras seguía jugando al igual que yo con los autitos

- ¡woaw! Yo quiero una niñera haci – me reí de mi propio pensamiento ya que mi mamá nunca dejaría que nadie mas que ella nos cuidara, bueno ella y algunos de mis tíos excepto, los tíos, Demitre y Felix ya que ellos cada vez que nos cuidan, nos llevan a el centro comercial para conquistar chicas, aunque a decir verdad prefiero eso a que ir de compras junto a las tías Jane y Heidi eso es horrible aun no entiendo como puede gustarle tanto a Lucí

- Sip, pero es mía – dijo él mientras reía – ¿oye Tay?

- ¿qué? – le pregunte mientras mi auto de mentiritas pasaba por una gran colina

- nuestras hermanas – pregunto mientras miraba hacia donde hace minutos atrás se encontraba Lucí y Sabrina

- ¡busquemos! – Casi grite, si mi mamá se entera que perdí a lucí me... matara... o peor ya no me querrá ¿dónde se habrán metido? – Step, tu ve por allí y yo por aquí – le dije a mi amigo que no se movía

- deberíamos decirle a mi niñera – pregunto mirando hacia donde su niñera se encontraba charlando junto a un muchacho

- no, vamos – ordene antes de correr hacia donde se encontraban los columpios, ¿dónde estas Lucí?

LUCÍ POV

- ¿Lucí que dices si jugamos a las escondidas – pregunto Sabri mientras miraba embobada en donde estaba Tay y su hermano jugando con sus autitos ¿acaso le gusta jugar a cosa de niños?

- ¡claro, tu te escondes yo contare! – asegure sonriendo mientras me bajaba despacio del columpio tratando de no caerme para luego terminar herida

- bien, cuenta hasta... ¿hasta que numero te sabez? – pregunto

- hasta 20 – le dije sonriente al recordar cuando mis tías me enseñaron a contar aunque en el caso de ellas eran solo zapatos de diseñador

- bien entonces cuenta – pidió mientras yo tapaba mis ojos para empezar a contar

- 19 zapatos de diseñador y veinte zapatos – casi grite luego que termine de contar – lista o no allí voy – dije antes de ir buscarla, la busque, cerca de los toboganes, la caja de arena, ¡hasta debajo de las rocas! Pero nada... – Sabri – la llame mientras me dirigía hacia el lugar donde ya no hay mas juegos para niños, ¿tan vez se escondió allí?

Luego de mucho tiempo buscando no encontré absolutamente, ¡NADA! ¡es que acaso este parque no terminaba jamas!, ya me dolían los pies y me sentía perdida y sola ¡en donde esta tu hermano mayor cuando lo necesitas!

- ¿te encuentras bien pequeña? ¿por qué lloras? – pregunto un hombre de ojos verdes y mirada tierna mientras limpiaba una de mis lagrimas las cuales no me había percatado

- me pe-rdi – hipe, mientras lloraba aun más

- tranquila pequeña – dijo una mujer pequeña de pelo corto y negro el cual era muy gracioso – Edward debemos buscar a la madre ¡debe estar angustiadisima por haber perdido a esta hermosa niña – dijo haciendo que me sonrojara

- tu...¿cómo te llamas? –dijo el hombre que tenia igual cabello que el mío y una mirada dulce mirándome como si hubiera visto un fantasma

- me lla-mo...

- ¡aquí estabas! – grito mientras corría haci mi y me abrazaba - ¡en donde estabas, te busque por todos lados!- dijo sin dejarme de abrazar sin darse cuenta de que el señor de mirada tierna y la mujer de cabello divertido nos miraban con confunción

- me debes una explicación – fue lo único que dijo mientras miraba con enojo...

* * *

**ok espero que les guste :P**

**gracias a todos por sus hermosos revierws y por apoyarme capi a capi con esta historia al igual que con las demás ¡LOS QUIERO! Espero que les aya gustado este capitulo díganme ¿qué les pereció? ¿les gusto? ¿la odiaron? ¿Alguna queja, advertencia, amenaza, ALGO?**

**Por favor hagan clic al botoncito verde y dejen un revierw**

**Besos, saludos y muchos abrazos de:**

**Bella-Ragaza**


	6. ¿¡Mis hijos?

**Los personajes no son míos, eso esta ma s que claro sola la loca historia es mía**

* * *

**ALICE POV**

- escúchame Edward – le dije de manera amenazadora al odioso que tengo como hermano mellizo mientras nos encontrábamos sentados en un banco del parque el cual de encontraba frente a su departamento– si no vas a la reunión- fiesta- familiar- empresarial, ¡te mato! – Afirme ya cansada de su comportamiento, desde que nos largamos de Forks por su maldita petición ya no era el mismo, simplemente hubo unas semanas en las cuales no comía, no dormía ¡no hacia nada!, aunque la verdad lo prefería haci, ya que un día sin aviso previo cambio de una manera completamente radical, en otras palabras se volvió en un maldito mujeriego que solo utiliza a las mujeres y las desecha a su antojo

- escúchame tu Alice - dijo sin mirarme – ya te dije que estaré ocupado – repitió como por cuarta vez

- ¡por dios Edward!, La fiesta es dentro de un mes – dije incrédula ya que yo sabia que al ser director ejecutivo en la "Cullen. Comporation" como lo era Edward, requería demasiado tiempo, pero aun Carlisle quien era el dueño asistiría a la reunión -fiesta- empresarial- familiar – además ¿por qué el nombre tan largo? – Pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema a lo que yo solo me encogí de hombros ¡qué le importaba al nombre que yo escogí!

- ya no te hagas el idiota Edward – dije cansinamente – si Bella estubiera a aquí tu... – pero me calle abruptamente al ver como su mirada pasaba a ser más oscura y su cuerpo se tensaba al acto

- cállate por favor – pidió o más bien ordeno

- bien, basta me he cansado Edward – exclame – siempre haces lo mismo, para tus "amiguitas" – dije sarcásticamente a lo que el solo bufo – tienes tiempo mas que suficiente, pero para tu familia ¿no? – asegure dolida, ese no era mi hermano, ese era un desconocido

- Alice, no entiendes yo...

- ¿tu que? – Incite a que continuara pero el muy idiota se paro de la banca - ¿qué haces? – Pregunte confusa ya que prácticamente había comenzado a correr haci un punto fijo del parque - ¡Edward! – Lo llamaba una y otra vez mientras él daba grandes zancadas ¡demonios! ¿Por qué nose puede correr con tacones altos?

- ¿te encuentras bien pequeña? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto Edward a una niña mientras limpiaba una pequeña lagrima de su pálida mejilla

- me pe-rdi – hipo, la hermosa niña mientras lloraba aun más

- tranquila pequeña – trate de tranquilizarla ya que debía de estar muy asustada – Edward debemos buscar a la madre ¡debe estar angustiadisima por haber perdido a esta hermosa niña – dijo mientras le sonreía a lo que la pequeña se sonrojo, ¡era tan hermosa! Sus ojos eras de un precioso color esmeralda, su piel era un poco menos pálida que la nuestra, su rostro perfecto y su cabello era de un hermoso color cobrizo, lacio que caía en cascadas hasta su pequeña cintura ¡qué! ¿¡Cabello cobrizo!? ¿Como?

- tu... ¿cómo te llamas? –Dijo el idiota de Edward ¿acaso se dio cuenta el parecido extraordinario que esa niña poseía con él? ¡Por dio soy tia!

- me lla-mo...

- ¡aquí estabas! – Grito mientras corría haci la niña y la abrazaba - ¡en donde estabas, te busque por todos lados!- exclamo sin siquiera mirarnos con un tono de preocupación absoluta - me debes una explicación – le dijo

- yo me perdí – lloro la hermosa niña

- ya lo siento Lucí – dijo el pequeño de cabellos cobrizos mientras la abrazaba – fue mi culpa ¡¿pero por que te alejaste?! – Pregunto aun sin notar nuestra presencia. ¡Dios soy tia y de ¿gemelos?!

- hola – dijo tiernamente Edward aunque se notaba demasiado la confusión y la angustia palpada en su hombro

- vamonos Lucí – dijo el niño mientras tomaba a "lucí" de la mano y la guiaba haci por donde el había aparecido minutos antes

- Edward ¡eres un idiota! – Murmure lo suficientemente bajo para que los niños no me escucharan mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza – encima de que te acostaras con cualquier escoba con falda ¡la dejas embarazada! ¡Soy tia! –exclamaba, aunque él ni me escuchaba ya que se quedaba mirando a los pequeños niños quienes se veían confundidos o más bien el niño

- espérame aquí – dijo Edward mientras se dirigía hacia los niños ¡no me dejaría hablando sola!

TAYLOR POV

¿Dónde estaba Lucí?, ¡Ya tenia mucha sed y estaba cansado de buscarla! ¿Dónde estas Luci?. Me pregunte mientras a lo lejos pude ver un vestidito color azul... que tenia puesto Luci ¡la encontré!

- ¡aquí estabas! – Le grite de la felicidad mientras la abrazaba fuerte - ¡en donde estabas, te busque por todos lados!- la regañe mientras la miraba a los ojos- me debes una explicación – le dije mientras la miraba enojado mientras la dejaba de abrazar ¡si no se hubiera ido, ahora no estaría perdida!

- Yo me perdí – dijo con voz rota mientras pequeñas lagrimitas se escapaban de sus ojos

- Ya, lo siento Lucí – dije, no quería verla triste, nunca me gusto verla llorar ni a ella ni a mi mami– fue mi culpa ¡¿pero por que te alejaste?! – Pregunte, ya que Luci jamas se alejaba de mí

- Hola – saludo un hombre de cabello raro y despeinado, con la mirada aun más rara ¿de donde salió?

- Vamonos Lucí – le ordene a Lucí mientras tomaba sus manitas junto a las mías para guiarla hacia donde se encontraban nuestros amiguitos

- Tay, no debes ser grosero con el hombre de mirada tierna – me regaño Lucí ¿mirada tierna? ¡Ja! Su mirada era muy rara, ¡no confiaba en él! – debes pedirle perdón – dijo mientras me obligaba a detenerme

- Pero... Lucí – me queje mientras la veía confuso ¿acaso estaba loca? – Mama dijo que no hablemos con extraños ¿recuerdas? – Le pregunte a lo que ella asintió ¿triste? ¡¿Pero por que?! ¡solo era un extraño!

- Sí pero...

- Niños – nos llamo el hombre

- Si – pregunte aun no muy confiado, mientras colocaba a Lucí tras de mí

- Están perdidos – pregunto el muy... Agh, no puedo insultarlo mama me regañaría a mí y luego a los tíos por enseñarme esas malas palabras, como dice ella

- No – asegure mintiendo a lo que él me sonrío aun más ¿por qué sonríe? ¿Tendrá algo en los dientes?

- ¿Sabes donde debes ir? – me pregunto esta vez a mí

- Si - mentí otra vez ¿mama me retaría si se entera que mentí muchas veces?

- ¿Sabez donde debes ir? – Acaso este hombre era uno de los señores que visten de azul y tienes la estrellita plateada ¿cómo se llamabas?... a sí, policía, pero el no se parecía a uno

- Claro que sí, ¿o no Luci? – Voltee a ver detrás de mí para encontrarme con... NADA, ¿donde se metió Luci? - ¿Luci? – Pregunte a lo que solo escuche su risa - ¡Luci! – exclame al ver que Luci se puso a jugar con la señorita de cabellos raros aunque se veía muy chistosa ¿acaso no la peinaba su mama?

- ¿Que? – pregunto inocentemente

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte aunque no era necesario

- Jugando, ¿que no vez? – me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo mientras yo solo ponía mis ojos en blanco – ¡Qué! – Le pregunte al hombre de cabellos raros que me miraba divertido ¿acaso tengo monos en la cara o que?

- Nada – dijo mientras se reía

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto la señorita de cabellos chistoso a lo que yo no conteste

- Se llama Taylor – contesto Luci por mí

- Luci –dije a modo de regaño mientras ella solo me sacaba la lengua, ¡mama había dicho que no hablaramos con extraños!

- Bien Taylor, yo me llamo Alice y el – señalo al de cabellos raros – se llama Edward

- Hola – murmure enfurruñado

- ¿Quieren comer un rico helado? – dijo "Alice"

- No – dije al mismo tiempo que Lucí decía que "SI" – tenemos que ir con Step y Sofí – le dije a Luci

- Pero tengo calor y sed – se quejo, pero que quería que haga yo tambien tenia calor y sed ¡pero no me quejaba!

- Recuerda lo que dijo mama – trate de convencería

- Pero...

- No, Luci – la mire enarcando una ceja mientras ella me sacaba nuevamente la lengua

- Sí Tay ¿por favor? – Hizo un puchero ¿por qué mis pucheros no funcionaban con ella y los de ella con migo si? ¡Es injusto!

- No seas cabezota Luci – pedí mientras tocaba el puente de mi nariz ¿acaso podía tener una hermana más caprichosa?

- No soy cabezota – se defendió

- Si, como no - susurre

- ¿Dijiste algo? – sonrío

- No – mentí otra vez ¡vaya mas de una mentirita en un día! ¡ genial tal vez termine castigado

- Por favoooor Tay – rogó mi pequeña y caprichosa hermanita

- Esta bien – suspire ¿por qué siempre debía ganar ella? Pero luego volvemos - asegure

- Pero, si no sabez como volver – dijo ella

- ¡Claro que si! – afirme frunciendo el ceño

- Entonces dime como volvemos – me desafío ¿es que acaso no le alcanzaba con que aceptara ir a comer el helado?

- Pues debemos ir por allí y luego por allá y después por allá – la verdad es que no sabia como volver pero nunca se lo diría, por esa razón estaba señalando cualquier lugar con mi mano – ¿por que te ríes? – pregunte enojado al ver que ella y la señorita que se llamaba Alice estaban que se morían de la risa mientras que Edward me miraba... raro

EDWARD POV

Esto no podía ser ¡¿soy papa?!, Pero si yo jamas... digo siempre eh sido muy cuidadoso, además como podría estar seguro que fueran míos, digo tal vez allá otro hombre con el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes al igual que la piel blanca y los rasgos de la cara ¡acaso soy idiota!, A no ser que tenga gemelo perdido, cosa que dudo mucho esos niños sin duda eran mis hijos ¿pero quien era la madre?.

Al juzgar por su estatura y su físico debian de tener entre 3 oh 4 años, ellos podrían ser hijos de... no, no podría ser ella me lo hubiese dicho ¿no?

- Helado, Helado, Helado – prácticamente gritaba una eufórica Luci mientras nos dirigíamos caminando hacia el carrito de helados el cual se encontraba a menos de 20 pasos de distancia

- Cálmate Luci – prácticamente Gruño Taylor, según se notaba era de esa clase de persona a la que se debe de ganar su confianza o en este caso personita

gruñón – le dijo ella mientras le sacaba la lengua de manera infantil pero a la vez tierna lo que me hizo sonreír instantáneamente

– caprichosa – murmuro Taylor

Te escuche – advirtió Luci a lo que Taylor solo le dedico... ¡¿Una sonrisa torcida?! ¡Diablos!... era mi sonrisa

- reacciona –me susurro Alice mientras me golpeaba disimuladamente, pero no por eso despacio en el brazo

- Bien, ¿de que sabor quieren el helado? – pregunte a lo que Luci comenzo a saltar en su lugar

- Yo quiero... Americana o no, no mejor frambuesa o..

- Luci ¿por qué no pides el de frutilla? – ofreció Taylor como si la conociera de memoria

- ¡SII DE FRUTILLA! – chillo emocionada

- Bien, de frutilla será – le sonrío dulcemente Alice para luego mandarme una de sus típicas miradas de "eres un idiota Edward Cullen"

- ¿Y tu Taylor? – pregunte mientras me agachaba para quedar a su altura y haci poder mirarlo a los ojos

- De chocolate – pido el mientras aun me miraba desconfiado con su pequeño ceño fruncido

- Bien vayan a sentarse – les indique mientras señalaba un peueño banquillo de plaza. Luego de pedir el un helado de frutilla para luci, dos de chocolate, uno para mi y otro para Taylor y uno de Americana ya que si no le compraba un helado a Alice estoy seguro de que me mataría, me dirigí haci donde se encontraban los tres ignorando las palabras sugerentes de la vendedora de Helados, cosa que no abrí echo de estar en otra posición como en la que me encontraba ahora- aquí tienen – dije mientras les entregaba el helados a cada uno. Ahora venia la hora del interrogatorio, en este momento descubriría si son mis hijos y quien es su madre

- Taylor ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le pregunte al niño quien tenia todos sus labios manchados por el chocolate cosa que me causo demaciada ternura

- depende de que – dijo cauteloso, sin duda este niño se párese demasiado a mi pense sonriendo para mis adentros

- ¿cómo se llama tu mama?- le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa, mientras que Alice hablaba con Luci sobre... ¿ropa?

- pues mi mama se llama...

BELLA POV

¡DIOS! ¿por que me sentía tan preocupada como si algo malo fuera a pasar

- Bella ¿qué té pasa? – pregunto preocupada Carol mientras entraba a mi oficina

- ¿a mi? Nada – le menti, mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi oficina como león enjaulado

- Pues, no párese que te pase "nada" ¡tranquilízate Bella! – me sostuvo de los hombros para que haci dejara de moverme - ¿Dime que te pasa?- pidió

- Carol – suspire llena de frustración al no saber como explicarme bien

- Alguna vez... haz sentido como que... sucederá algo malo – le explique tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

- No – pues vaya suerte la suya, por que yo estoy que vuelo de los nervios debido a este horrible sentimiento - ¿por qué lo dices? – pregunto

- Por que es exactamente como me siento ahora – dije sinceramente

- Ya Bella, tranquilízate solo estas estresada – aseguro

- si solo estoy estresada – repetí sus palabras tratando de creermelo yo misma

- ¡eso es! ¡Esa es la Bella que conozco! – sonrío satisfecha - espera aquí – me ordeno saliendo de mi oficina, mientras iba a contestar el teléfono de su escritorio, el cual sonaba insistentemente, ¡como si me fuera a ir algún otro lado! Pense sarcásticamente

- solo estresada, solo estresada, solo estresada – me murmuraba a mi misma tratando de encontrarle sentido a esas palabras pero ¡nada!

- ¡Bella! – me llamo Carol entrando de vuelta a mi oficina

- ¿Si? - pregunte

- Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo en la línea 5 (CINCO)– me señalo el teléfono

- Esta bien, ya atiendo – suspire mientras me dirigía lentamente hacia atrás de mi escritorio para atender

- Hola ¿quién es? – Pregunte normalmente mientras trataba de calmarme - ¿hola? – pregunte nuevamente ya que nadie contestaba

- Si... es ¿Bella Swan? – preguntaron del otro lado de la línea

- Si con quien tengo el gusto de hablar – dije amablemente

- Habla...

* * *

**CHAN, CHAN, CHAN (si lo se soy malvada jeje) =D**

**hola, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,**

**espero revierws y saludos ya que hoy, 23 de Marzo es mi cumpleaños**

**gracias a todos por sus revierws los quiero mucho, mucho, mucho **

**Bueno, los veo en el próximo capitulo (literalmente hablando, claro esta: D)**

**si les gusto este capitulo o tienen alguna sugerencia, amenaza o alguna duda no duden en tecleear el botoncito verde y escribirme (todas las duda serán contestadas)**

Besos a todos: Bella- Ragaza 


	7. Tan parecidos

**Los personajes por desgracia no son míos, solo la historia es mía **

* * *

_Era el primer día de clases o almenos para Bella quien se había inscripto a mitad de año, cosa que no le hacia mucha gracia y el clima frío y lluvioso no ayudaba de mucho para que su humor se recompusiera por uno mas ...alegre_

_- ¡No lo podía creer! – exclamaba Jessica Stanley, la mucha con la cual hablo en su clase de economía o mejor dicho la muchacha se la paso hablando, dado a que Bella no aportaba ni siquiera una oración completa hasta que Jessica la interrumpía para decir algo mas "importante"... Sin duda ese día era el peor para Bella, quien se había caído mas de 10 veces, tropezado otras 5 veces y llamado la atencion con las constantes preguntas de sus compañeros incontable números de veces _

_¿quiénes son ellos? – pregunto Bella sin poder contener curiosidad _

_- ¿quien? ¿los Cullen y los Hale? – pregunto Jessica sin el mínimo interés, cosa que le pareció realmente extraño a Bella, ya que eran hermosos, simplemente perfectos ¿acaso esa chica estaba ciega? _

_- ¿los Cullen y los Hale? – repitió Bella _

_- si, ellos son Emmet y Alice Cullen – decía mientras señalaba disimuladamente a la chica con fracciones de duende y al musculoso chico – ambos, como veras son hermanos al igual que Edward Cullen – informaba mientras buscaba algo o "alguien" con la mirada – mientras que Jasper y Rosalie Hale, son aquellos. El Sr. y la Sra. Cullen los adoptaron luego de la muerte de sus padres – señalo a la hermosa chica con cuerpo escultural y rubia cabellera y al guapo chico rubio con mirada tranquila - ambos son gemelos – informo, aunque no era necesario ya que debías ser un tonto para no notar la similitud de sus fracciones, penso Bella _

_- vaya – murmuro Bella, pensando en lo difícil que debería ser para los "señores" Cullen tener tantos hijos adolescentes_

_- Si. lo se, son hermosos – declaro Jessica – aunque no mires demasiado, ya que Alice y Jasper son novios al igual que Emmet y Rosalie - Bella, claramente podía notar los celos de Jessica –es algo indebido ya que ¡viven en la misma casa!, aunque sabes ya quisiera yo que me adoptaran haci me emparejaría con Edward – decía con una mirada soñadora_

_- ¿Edward?- repitió dudosa Bella ya que solo habían cuatro chicos, de los cuales ninguno se llamaban Edward por lo que recordaba _

_- Si, Edward – suspiro Lauren quien sin ningún pudor se había inmiscuido en la charla –es tan hermoso...aunque por lo visto nadie de aquí párese lo suficiente buena para el – sin duda la ha rechazado, penso Bella tratando de ocultar su risa _

_- Allí esta – chillo emocionada Jessica señalando a un hermoso chico de cabellera cobriza que entraba despreocupadamente por la puerta de la cafetería... hermoso penso Bella_

**ALICE POV**

¡oh por dios!. Luci es una niña estupenda ¡le encanta la moda y las compras!, sin duda salió a su tia Alice, ¿cómo lo se?. Fácil, simplemente lo presiento, además ¿quien mas tendría el pelo cobrizo y las "fracciones Cullen"? y podríamos añadir que el idiota de mi hermano tuvo sexo con el 90% de la población femenina de Los Angeles y todos los lugares en los cuales hemos vivido

Taylor ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-, A pesar de que estaba hablando con Luci sobre unas maravillosas prendas de vestir, logre escuchar que Edward le preguntaba a Taylor tiernamente

- depende de que – dijo de manera cautelosa el niño ¡definitivamente era exactamente igual que Edward!

- ¿cómo se llama tu mama?- pregunto el idiota de mi _"querido"_ hermano haci como haci ¿acaso no conocía la palabra sutilidad?

- pues, mi mama se llama...mamá – declaro Taylor dejando a un muy confundido Edward. juro que me hubiera largado a reír si no supiera que esta situación requería de completa seriedad...¿a quien quiero engañar?, claro que me largué a reír a carcajadas limpias, logrando que los dos pequeños niños me vieran raro y el idiota de Edward me fulminara con la mirada, claramente como una advertencia de lo que sucedería si no paraba de reír

- ¿Conque tu mamá se llama mamá? – le volví a preguntar a Taylor

- si, como más se llamaría si no– dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo. Sin duda me arrepiento de no tener una cámara en la a mano para fotografiar la cara de Edward, es única y divertida

- Taylor – le susurro Luci al su hermanito, aunque tanto Edward como yo la podíamos oír claramente – sabes que te quiero – le dijo mientras le hacia "_ojitos_" a su hermano, mientras este la miraba divertido a diferencia de nosotros que nos parecía realmente tierno este acto, ya que yo jamas le dije de pequeña a mis hermanos que los quería, bueno esta bien, si lo dije pero solo cuando quería algo...

- quieres mi helado, cierto – afirmo el pequeño no pregunto a lo que Luci asintió con su cabesita avergonzada. – toma – intercambiaron sus helados, quedando haci Luci con el helado de chocolate y Taylor con el de frutilla

- ¡gracias! exclamo la pequeña mientras comenzaba a comer de su _nuevo_ helado

- Luci, linda – le dije haciéndola sonrojar - ¿qué dices si vamos allí ?- señale a un payaso el cual se encontraba haciendo globos con forma de animales. ¿le saldría hacer una marmota en representación a Edward?

- ¡SI! – grito emocionada mientras que Taylor solo rodaba los ojos

- bien, vamos – le dije mientras le extendía mi mano, la cual tomo gustosa ¡era tan mona! – Taylor ¿vienes con nosotros? – le pregunte dulcemente al Taylor

- a Taylor no le gustan los payasos – informo Luci antes de que Taylor pudiera decir nada – dice que son para niños y que se ven feos – decía con un tierno puchero formándose en su boca

- cierto - coincidió Taylor encogiéndose de hombros ¡era igual de amargado que Edward! ¿a quien no le gustan los payasos?

- ¡por favor! – rogó Luci poniendo una carita tierna a su hermano – por mí, solo un ratito y luego volvemos – siguió rogando

esta bien – acepto de mala manera Taylor suspirando sonoramente** – **vamos con el payaso – dijo lo ultimo como si se tratara de una blasfemia

"_idéntico a Edward"– pense_

- ¡vamos!- chillo Luci mientras arrastraba a Taylor haci en donde se encontraba el payaso

- idiota – le dije a Edward una vez que los niños se encontraban suficientemente lejos como para oír mi pequeña mala palabra

no es necesario que me lo recuerdes todos los días de mi maldita existencia Alice – dijo ácidamente mientras se dirigía hacia el payaso

**TAYLOR POV**

¿quién creo a los payasos? Y lo mas importante ¿cómo puede a Luci gustarles los payasos ? ¿acaso creen que son divertidos?. Es decir, se ven muy chistosos disfrazados...pero el maquillaje ¿no es para las niñas?.

- ¡que divertido! – chillaba Luci quien se encontraba a mi lado mirando como el payaso hacia un globo en forma de un pequeño simio

- aquí tienes pequeña – decía mientras le regalaba el globo a Luci – ¿y tu que animalitos quieres? – me pregunto el payaso con voz chillona

- un dragón – le dije

- pues...ese no me sale pequeño acaso no te ha de gustar otro animal

- un puma – pedí, mientras el payaso negaba informándome que no lo sabia hacer – un oso, un águila, un dinosaurio – nombre cada uno de los animales que quería obteniendo como respuesta un :NO. ¡cielo santos! ¿acaso no sabia hacer nada ? – menudo payaso eres – me queje mientras me cruzaba de brazos, ganándome un pequeño golpe "disimulado" de parte de Luci - ¿qué sabe hacer? – le pregunte al no muy querido payaso

- una flor - ¡¿estaba bromeando?!. Soy un niño ¡las flores son para niñas!

- ¡SI!, ¡una flor! – exclamo contenta Luci

- quiero una flor – le dije al payaso quien comenzo a hacer la flor , una vez que termino de hacerla me la entrego muy contento

- gracias – susurre ya que mama me había enseñado a decir siempre gracias** – **toma Luci, te lo regalo – le dije a mi pequeña hermana quien ya estaba mirando asombrada la flor/globo

- ¡gracias Tay!- dijo mientras me abrazaba

- niños quieren darle estas monedas al payaso – nos dijo Alice, la chica de cabello raros mientras que ella y "Edward" nos miraban divertidos

- claro – acepto de bueno gana Luci, a lo que Alice nos dio una moneda a cada uno, ¡ ni crean que le daré una moneda al payaso! ¡no sabia hacer siquiera un águila!

- vamos Tay – exclamaba Luci mientras le entregaba la moneda al payaso - ¿no le darás tu moneda al payaso?

- no se la mérese – dije simplemente a lo que Edward se largo a reír, mientras que Luci me miraba feo

- Pero mira que divertido es – se quejaba Luci mirando al payaso haciendo piruetas –¡¡ el payasito!! – chillo al ver como el payaso se callo torpemente al hacer una pirueta ¡eso si fue divertido!

- tienes razón – dije mientras me reía de la torpe caída del payaso ¡era igual que Luci y Mamá! – se lo mérese – asegure mientras le entregaba aun riendo las monedas al payaso

- ¡que cruel eres! – me regaño Luci enojada

- ¡Pero si les di las monedas! – me defendí ¿acaso no lo vio? – Luci, Lucesita, Llu,Luli, Lulita – empece a llamarla con todos los sobrenombre que se me ocurrían ya que Luci me aplico la _ley del hilo_ – haz lo que quieras – dije mientras masajeaba el puente de mi nariz ¡era tan cabezota!

**EDWARD POV**

Taylor era idéntico a mi, incluso en lo de no agradarle los payasos, no digo que sean malos ni nada por el estilo es solo que mi antipatía hacia ellos era mucho mas grande que cualquier gesto solidario o cariñoso que quisiera tener con algunos de ellos, aunque no mentiré, solo un payaso pudo ganarse mi respeto y mi cariño

- Edward, ve a hablar con Taylor que yo me quedare con Luci - decía Alice quien veía enternecida a una muy enfurruñada Luci al igual que Taylor - divide y vencerás Edward, divide y vencerás – sonrío malignamente al darse cuenta que no entendía ni medias de lo que hablaba ¡dios! Era solo un niño ¿acaso creía que Taylor era una especie de militar ?

- si. Claro. Divide y vencerás – comente sarcásticamente

_- solo ve estúpido – murmuro mientras se dirigía haci donde se encontraba Alice _

_- día difícil- le pregunte a Taylor un vez que me hace que en donde el se encontraba: sentado en una banca bastante alejada de Luci, obserbandola_

_- luci esta enojada conmigo – explico nbostalgico_

- se le pasara no crees – trate de reconfontarlo aunque al pareser no logre mi cometido ya que su rostro mostro una completa agonia

- no. Ella es tan cabezota – se quejo – ademas los payasos son feos, a mi mno me gustan – declaro soblemnemente

- a mi tampòco – le innforme a lo que el me miro soprprendido – solo un payaso me llego a gustar

- debe ser un payaso muy bueno – susurro mientras observaba el cielo

- lo era – le dije sentándome junto a el en la banca -

- mama me retara – se quejo en apenas un susurro audible aunque lo pude escuchar perfectamente

- sabes el numero de teléfono? – le pregunte rogando internamente a que lo supiera

- Sip - ¡genial! al fin algo bueno salió de este día

- ¿quieres llamarla? – le preguntaba mientras le entregaba mi celular – gracias – dijo tímidamente mientras tomaba el móvil entre sus manitas - ¿cómo funciona esto? – pregunto confundido mientras miraba mi móvil el cual era táctil como si fuera un bicho raro- haz esto – comenze a mostrarle como funcionaba.

¿hola ? – comenzó a hablar Taylor con la persona que se encontraba del otro lado de la línea . ¡diablos! es que acaso no existía un manual que indique que es lo que se debe hacer cuando dos niños idénticos a ti aparecen y pueden ser tus hijos

Además, que le diría a la madre_: hola,si mira yo me encontré hoy con tus hijo y creo que podrían ser míos, por favor me sacarías de la duda _

- Taylor pásame el móvil– le pedí de buena gana al niño ganándome una mirada curiosa de parte de este – hola – dije dudoso una vez que Taylor me cedió el móvil

* * *

**hola a todos, antes que nada como verán al comienzo de la historia eh decidido poner "el primer encuentro de Bella y Edward" haci como haré en todos los capítulos, pondré una pequeña parte de los hermosos recuerdos que han vivido ambos juntos, celos , travesuras, besos . etc **

**Bueno volvamos a el tema principal gracias a todos por sus revierws y a perfectCullen por su amenaza, la cual me ayudo mucho a segui jeje (me asuste)  
**

**¿les gusto?¿lo odiaron ? demenme un revierws plis . Aclaro que YO no tengo nada en contra de los payasos, pero TAYLOR, SI :D igualito a su papi **

**Plis pasen a ller mis otras historias ..."AYUDAME A SALVARTE"... Y ..."CRUZANDO NUESTROS DESTINOS"...**

**DEJEN REVIERWS : **

**Bella- Ragaza**


	8. Reecuentro

**Los personajes son míos y de nadie más. Bueno ya me dejo de bromear, os personajes son solo, única y exclusivamente de la grandiosa S.M, solo la historia es mía **

_Ya había pasado mas de un mes desde que Bella se había mudado a Forks y parecía que el interés en ella se había multiplicado por dos_

_Hola amor – La saludo Edward...su novio, involuntariamente un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Bella. Jamas creyó sé la novia de nada mas ni nada menos que Edward Cullen, el ser más perfecto de la tierra. Aunque Edward no era perfecto para nada, para ella si lo era_

_- Hola – lo saludo ella nerviosa antes de subirse al flamante Volvo de Edward_

_- Lista para ir al instituto – Le pregunto el burlonamente al darse cuenta del "por qué", el estado de nerviosismo de su novia... Hoy ambos decidieron, por no decir que solo Edward decidió, que harían publico su noviazgo _

_- Si, claro ¿por qué no lo estaría? Estoy mas que lista - mintió Bella quien se encontraba al borde de la histeria, cosa que Edward noto perfectamente y aunque suene cruel le parecía demasiado divertida la actitud de Bella _

_- Ya tranquila – le dijo antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios haciendo que Bella se relajara notablemente al igual que el – ahora vamos al instituto – exclamo eufórico luego de separarse de ella por falta de aire y encender el motor del volvo_

_- Edward, nos están mirando todos – se quejo Bella una vez que llegaron al instituto aunque para ser mas exactos, luego de que bajo del Volvo de Edward_

_- No mira el no... olvídalo, ya nos vio –dijo Edward a lo que Bella solo bufo _

_- Muy gracioso Cullen – dijo ella algo enojada por que su querido novio se tomara tan ligeramente lo del noviazgo mientras que ella estaba que le agarraba un paro cardiaco de los nervios _

_- Tranquila linda – le susurro en el oído haciéndola estremecer- Recuerda eres mi novia y yo soy tu novio – le siguió susurrando antes de besarla frente a todos para dejarle bien claro que "ella" era de "el" haci como "el" era de "ella" _

**BELLA POV **

_- Hola ¿quién es? – Pregunte normalmente mientras trataba de calmarme - ¿hola? – pregunte nuevamente ya que nadie contesta_

_- Si... es ¿Bella Swan? – preguntaron del otro lado de la línea_

_- Si con quien tengo el gusto de hablar – dije amablemente_

_- Habla..._

- ¿Quién habla? – pregunte nuevamente ya que se había quedado en un completo silencio

_- Eh... Si soy Cleire, la niñera de Stepan y Sabrina_ – decía nerviosamente la chica a lo que yo solo reí a manera de tranquilizarla, tal vez Luci querría volver y la pobre muchacha tendría miedo de que yo la regañara por no cuidar a mis pequeños por mas tiempo

- Hola Cleire ¿Acaso quieres que recoja a mis pequeños? – le pregunte sonriente al saber que pronto tendría a mis pequeñines con migo

- _No señorita, solo llamaba... para decirle que... sus hijos... Se han perdido - _

- ¡Cómo que se han perdido! ¡Cómo se le pudieron perder dos niños de 4 años! – Le gritaba preocupada a la muchacha, aunque nadie me puede culpar, es decir yo le confíe a mis pequeños para que los cuidara y ¡los perdió!

- _Lo siento señora los estoy buscando, es solo que estaban jugando y luego..._ – se excusaba la muchacha

- Dime en donde se perdieron – le ordene

- _En el parque que se encuentra a tres calles del instituto de los pequeños_ – dijo rápidamente – _la estaré esperando en el puesto de golosina y allí le diré todo señora _- acordó

- voy para allí – dije antes de cortar la llamada

- ¡Bella! ¿Qué a pasado? – pregunto preocupada Carol al verme correr por toda mi oficina en busca de las malditas llaves de mi auto

- Los niños... la niñera los perdió – dije rápidamente mientras seguía buscando mas llaves

- Haz dejado a los niños al cuidado de una niñera – pregunto estúpidamente ¡cómo se le ocurre tal estupidez!

- ¡Jamas! Es la niñera de sus amigos, recuerdas que se quedaron con ellos – exclame histérica dado a que las malditas llaves aun no aparecían - ¡Diablos! ¡¿Dónde están las endemoniadas llaves?!

- Están en tu abrigo Bella – me informo Carol mientras descolgaba mi abrigo del perchero* y me lo entregaba

- Tienes razón, cualquier novedad llámame Carol – le dije antes de salir de la oficina a lo que ella asintió

Luego de prácticamente pasarme mas de tres altos, por lo cual estoy segura que tendré mas de una multa, al fin pude llegar al maldito parque en donde me esperaba...¡Una niña! ¡Por dios! ¿Esa era la niñera?

- ¿Señora Swan? – me pregunto una vez que me baje de mi auto

- Si y tu eres... – le pregunte

- Soy Cleire, la niñera de Stepan y Sabrina, yo...

- ¿Dónde se supone que haz perdido a mis hijos y como? – le pregunte secamente ya que lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era excusas tontas de su parte

- Bella querida – la interrumpió la Anne Dracword, la madre de los amigos de mis pequeños -

- Anne ¿Que ha pasado con mis hijos? ¿Cómo se han llegado a perder? – le pregunte desesperada

- Tranquila Bella - ¡tranquila! ¿Acaso esta loca? como se le ocurre pedirme que se tranquila cuando mis pequeños están perdidos en un maldito parque con todos los peligros que lo rodean y sin mi protección – Solo se que Luci estaba jugando a las escondidas con Sabrina y se perdieron, luego Taylor y Stepan las fueron a buscar - explico mientras miraba ceñuda a la niñera que no tendría mas de 17 años de edad – Los encontraremos

- Se han perdido en el parque – añadió la muchacha en apenas un susurro

- Comenzare a buscarlos, cualquier noticia llamen a mi celular – pedí antes de comenzar a caminar sin esperar respuesta alguna

Ya había pasado mas de media hora y yo aun seguía caminando por este maldito parque el cual parecía no tener fin ¡demonios! ¿Acaso construyeron el parque para perderse?

- Hola Carol – conteste mi celular que había comenzado a sonar con la tonada que tenia en el caso que Carol llamara

- _Bella los han encontrado_ – exclamo contenta del otro lado de la línea

-¿Quién? – le pregunte mientras sentía como el aire invadía nuevamente mis pulmones cosa que había dejado de hacer cuando me entere que mis pequeños estaban perdidos

_- Un hombre que __estaba de paso por el parque encontró a Luci y luego a Taylor _– me informo contenta, podría imaginármela sonriendo del otro lado de la línea

- Ok, te ha dicho en donde se encuentra ¿te a dicho? – le pregunte ahora mas aliviada aunque no del todo ya que aun no tenia a mis pequeños entre mis brazos

- _Si se encuentras entre frente a la Butic Micop_ – me dijo algo confundida

- No te ha dado la dirección – le pregunte ya que sabia en donde quedaba esa butic pero ¿Qué clase de hombre da como indicación un Butic*? – Bueno ya no importa voy para allí – dije antes de que pudiera agregar nada – adiós Carol – dicho esto corte la llamada y fui en busca de mi auto ya que se encontraba mas cerca que la butic

Una vez dentro de mi **Volvo** XC60 Concept **(Foto en mi perfil).**

Me dirigí hacia el lugar en donde se debería encontrar mis hijos pero ni rastros de ellos ni de su _salvador. _Desesperada comenze a llamar nuevamente a Carol para preguntarle si estaba bien la indicaciones se había confundido, en el tercer timbrazo de la bocina contesto el teléfono

- _Organización de Eventos Bella mía – _contesto la alegre voz de Carol

- Carol... soy Bella – le dije

- _Oh Bella ¿los haz encontrado?_

- No, aun no estas segura que es aquí en donde te dijo que estaría el hombre – Le pregunte

- _Si_ – afirmo demasiado segura

- Bien esperare...

- ¡Mamá! – escuche la inconfundible voz de mi pequeña detrás de mí, para luego sentir como me abrazaban mis piernas por detrás

- Aquí esta olvídalo – le dije a Carol para luego cortar la llamada - Luci, hija – voltee para abrasarla – no quiero que me vuelvas a asustar nunca – exclame a modo de regaño mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos

- Lo prometo mami – dijo mientras depositaba un sonoro beso en mi mejilla

- Bien mi amor y ¿Taylor? – pregunte riendo a lo que ella frunció su ceño, sin duda se han peleado

- Taylor esta allí – señalo tras ella en donde se encontraba mi pequeño Taylor con...¡EDWARD! y ¡ALICE!

- Hola Bella – saludo una muy serio Edward haciéndome rogar que solo sea una cruel broma de mi cerebro o que este en coma y todo esto sea un sueño producido por el mismísimo coma ¡Diablos! ni siquiera puedo tener esa suerte

**Ok a todos que han esperado el reencuentro desde hace ya muchos capítulos aquí lo tienen aunque claro en el próximo capitulo podrán ver un Edward pov y uno claro esta de Bella. **

**¿****Les ha gustado? O ¿lo han odiado al cap.? DEJEN UN REVIERW O MÁS JEJE**

**No se olviden de pasar por mi otra historia ...CRUZANDO NUESTROS DESTINOS...**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	9. Enfrentamiento

C**omo todos sabes esta historia es mía y por desgracia los personajes son solo y únicamente de la grandiosa y muy envidiada (almenos por mi) Stephenie Meyer**

_Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y Bella Anunciaron su noviazgo ante todo el instituto e inclusive a los hermanos de Edward, los cuales lo tomaron demasiado bien, aunque claro, no falto las típicas bromas de Emmet: " Vaya Eddie y yo que estaba comenzando a pensar que eras Gay" se había Burlado el mayor de los Cullen logrando que todos se largaran a reír y un buen golpe de parte de Rosalie, que para sorpresa de todos acepto contenta a Bella_

_- Haci que... ¿estas lista? – Le preguntaba nervioso a su adorada novia mientras le sostenía fuertemente la mano_

_- Eh...Si...creo – Bella le sonrío de manera tranquilizadora a su novio, sabiendo que eso era realmente difícil para ambos. Para Ella era difícil ya que jamas se presento delante de sus suegros aunque, teniendo en cuenta que jamas tuvo novio, no contaba. Mientras que para Edward, bueno simplemente era el echo que jamas presento a ninguna novia a sus padres. es mas jamas se puso de novio con nadie el solo tenia "amigas" y ninguna era siquiera del mismo instituto o del mismo pueblo_

_- Hijo ¿Acaso no planean entrar? – pregunto Esme mientras abría la puerta de la casa, ya que hace mas de 10 minutos que estaba observando por la ventana junto a su amado esposo como su hijo y la hermosa novia de este se encontraban parados en el porche de la casa sin hacer nada – Tu debes ser Bella – afirmo Esme mientras abrazaba a una muy sonrojada Bella – Edward a hablado tanto de ti – le informaba mientras Edward se sonrojaba notablemente, algo que le pareció raro a Bella ya que el nunca se sonrojab. aunque no por eso dejo de parecerle adorable _

_- Claro. Entremos Bella –dijo Edward mientras arrastraba a Bella dentro de su casa _

_El almuerzo junto a los Cullen y los Hale fue realmente entretenida o almenos para Bella ya que se divertía a la mar de bien mirando las fotos de pequeño de Edward y escuchando todas las anécdotas vergonzosas que lo incluían a el _

_- Me eh divertido mucho – Exclamo Bella ya en el Volvo de Edward quien se dirigía hacia un lugar sorpresa _

_- Yo no – murmuro el enojado ya que no vio necesario que su familia contara cosas tan vergonzosas de el _

_- Eras un niño muy lindo –dijo de pronto Bella sonrojándose _

_- ¿Era? – pregunto divertido Edward enarcando una de sus cejas -¿Qué acaso ahora no soy "lindo"? – Pregunto fingiendo estar indignado_

_- A donde me llevaras – le pregunto Bella cambiando de tema, sabiendo de mas que si ella le decía su amado novio que le parecía el ser mas hermoso de la tierra su de por si ya GRAN ego seria aun mayor _

_- Fácil. Te llevare a mi lugar secreto – le susurro al oído luego de que estaciono su volvo _

_- ¡Debemos caminar! – se quejo Bella al darse cuenta que no seguirían ningún sendero por el espeso bosque_

_- Vamos Gruñona, sabes que yo siempre te protegeré – L e sonrío el dándole "valor" y vaya que lo necesitaba ya que ella no se caracterizaba por ser una persona con equilibrio _

**EDWARD POV**

_- Taylor pásame el móvil– le pedí de buena gana al niño ganándome una mirada curiosa de parte de este – hola – dije dudoso una vez que Taylor me cedió el móvil_

- _¿Hola? ¡quien habla!_ – pregunto una mujer luego que tome el celular

- Eh...Bueno yo...Encontré a Luci y luego a Taylor en el parque – dije sin saber realmente que decir

- _¡Oh gracias a dios! . No sabe lo preocupados que estabamos y mas su madre que hasta párese una loca_ – exclamo para luego soltar una sonora carcajada - _Dígame en donde podemos recoger a los pequeñitos – _pregunto la chica luego que paro de chillar

- Bueno...Que le parece...

- ¿Hola? – dijo Alice quien me arrebato el celular de las manos – Si. Mira pues nosotros nos encontramos aquí en frente de la Butic Micop ¿Sabes donde se encuentra? – le

pregunto – Ok esperaremos a la mama de los niños – dijo mientas me miraba ceñuda

- ¿Qué paso?- Pregunte luego de que corto la llamada

- La mama de los niños vendrá aquí dentro de poco, ya que se encuentra en el parque – me informo mientras estudiaba cada una de mis reacciones; aunque la única reacción que podía expresar era un total y absoluto pánico

- Mi mami vendrá – pregunto Luci con sus ojitos brillado – Le gustara mucho conocerlos – aseguro aunque por mi parte no estoy muy seguro si será así

- Se enojara – le contradijo Taylor encogiéndose de hombros

- Claro que no – replico Luci mientras colocaba sus manitos sobre sus caderas y fruncía su ceño – Además le diré que te haz reído del pobre payasito – le amenazo a su hermano que comenzo a reír

- Es que fue muy gracioso – se defendió Taylor aun riendo cosa que causo que me uniera a sus risas, aunque claro luego de unos momentos mambos tuvimos que parar de reír ya que Alice y Luci nos miraban ceñudas

- Auch – me queje luego de que Alice mi no muy querida hermana me golpeo fuertemente en el brazo

- NO debes burlarte de un pobre payaso Edward – me regaño a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos. Aveces podía ser tan exasperaste que hasta gansas tenia de matarla

- Alice que pasaría, si yo te golpeo... ¿Crees que no duele? – le pregunte mientras la despeinaba aun mas

.- Me has despeinado – Chillo una muy enojada Alice – Tu eres un...- estaba seguro de que me insultaría de la peor manera posible. pero solo vasto para que un sonido realmente hermoso nos interrumpiera. La risa de Taylor y de Luci, para que todo su enojo desapareciera

- Son muy divertidos – dijo Taylor mientras reía sin parar al igual que Luci

- Si, Yo...¡Mama! – grito de pronto Luci para salir corriendo detrás de nosotros dirigiéndose hacia una mujer la cual por desgracia no pude ver dado a que estaba de espalda a nosotros

- Vamos a ver a tu mami peque- Dijo Alice mientras le extendía la mano a Taylor el cual la tomo un poco receloso. Aunque clara mente pude entender que tambien se dirigía haci mi – Tranquilo hermano, yo te apoyare – me susurraba Alice lo suficientemente bajo como para que nadie aparte de mi la escuchara

- Lo prometo mami – Pude escuchar como le decía Luci a la madre la cual aun no podía ver ¡demonios!

- Bien mi amor y ¿Taylor? – pregunto Riendo. Esa voz, Esa risa era...era de...¿Bella?

- Taylor esta allí – le señalo Luci a en donde que se encontraba el pequeño junto a Alice

- Hola Bella – le salude como un idiota, tratando de controlar todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento. apreciando cada detalle que le había otorgado el pasar de los años

Su piel seguía siendo tan blanca como la recordaba, sus piernas esbeltas y su rostro igual de perfecto

- Ustedes – susurro alarmada, mientras abrasaba fuertemente a Luci quien aun se encontraba entre sus brazos y sostenía la pequeña mano de Taylor, quien apenas la había logrado divisar, corrió hacia ella y tomo su mano - ¿Qué... hacen aquí? – pregunto torpemente mientras posaba su mirada en los pequeños para luego mirarme a mi y repetir la acción varias veces

- ¡Oh, Bella! –Luego de unos incómodos minutos de silencio; Se dejo escuchar el grito de Alice quien abrazaba torpemente a Bella, tratando de no aplastar a Luci en el acto – Te eh extrañado horrores – admitía Alice con voz rota a lo que Bella le respondía en insonoros susurros, los cuales no alcance a siquiera escuchar.

O tal vez era la rabia el enojo y aquella sensación de traición, que sentía en estos momentos los cuales no me permitían escuchar nada a mi alrededor

¿Acaso este era uno de esos malditos sueños que me perseguían? ¿O algún tipo de _reality show_ de mal gusto que me estaba jugando una mala broma?

- Bella – murmure dolido al caer en la cuenta de que ella había tenido hijos, ella había tenido mis hijos, ya que no tenia dudas de que ambos eran míos. Pero eso, lejos de molestarme realmente me ponía feliz, eufórico por haci decirlo. Aunque toda alegría era opacada por el enojo y la rabia que recorría mi cuerpo ¡Ella había tenido MIS hijos y jamas me lo dijo! – Debemos hablar ahora – ordene con voz dura

- Alice podrías cuidarlos un momento – le pidió a mi hermana, la cual no dudo mas de un segundo para asentir con su cabeza – Ya vuelvo mi amor – le dijo dulcemente a Taylor quien no quería soltar su mano

- Bien peques ¿Qué dicen si vamos a mirar al nuestro payaso preferido –Exclamo alegre Alice ganándose un "Si" instantáneo de parte de Luci y una mirada de pánico de Taylor, quien era arrastrado por Luci haci donde se encontraba el payaso

- ¿Por que? – fue lo único que logre preguntarle luego que los pequeños y Alice estuvieran a una distancia prudente para no escucharnos

- ¿Qué cosa? – se hizo la desentendida, aunque seguía mintiendo igual de mal

- No estoy para juegos – replique mientras _apretaba_ mandíbula, para evitar compórtame como un idiota delante de ella o almenos para no soltarle ningún improperio– Dime por que me lo haz ocultado ¡por que no me haz dicho que tengo hijos! – prácticamente le grite logrando que ella se sobresaltara y su cara se transformara en una llena de terror. aunque luego recompuso su rostro por uno de incredulidad

- ¿De verdad son tus hijos Edward? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – pregunto – acaso sabez, con cada hombre con el que me acosté luego de ti – inquirió con burla, logrando terminar con todo atisbo de paciencia o impaciencia que tenia en esos momentos

- Escúchame bien Bella – ordene mientras la tomaba fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que lograra safarse de mi agarra, cosa que intentaba desesperadamente – Ni tu, ni nadie me negara que son mis hijos, por que estarían mintiendo si dijeran que no – asegure – y tu lo sabez perfectamente – sonreí con arrogancia para luego sentir un horrible ardor en mi mejilla izquierda...ella me había dado una bofetada

- Escúchame tu Cullen – pronuncio mi apellido con asco, mientras que fácilmente se desasía de mi agarre aprovechando mi momentáneo momento de sorpresa – tu, no eres padre de nadie o al menos no de MIS hijos – remarco ultimas palabras

- Veremos que es lo que opina un Juez, cuando se entere que tu me negaste el derecho de conocer a mis hijos – amenace, importándome muy poco cualquier cosa que me rodeara

- Si tienes razón Cullen – sonrío cínicamente – ahora tu que crees que diga cuando sepa, que tu no tienes la mínima responsabilidad o estabilidad emocional siquiera o para cuidarte a ti mismo – pregunto - y muchas revistas lo prueban - Aseguro Cosa que no pude rebatir ya que no me destacaba por ser una persona la cual era estable en lo que vida amorosa respecta, ya que ninguna de mis _amiguitas_ como diría Alice, duraban mas de una semana o dos como mucho, si es que tenían suerte

- Eso no le incumbe a nadie, que no sea a mi - exclame mientras tomaba nuevamente su brazo ejerciendo aun mucha mas fuerza en mi agarre

- ¡Suéltame ahora! - Ordeno furiosa – ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! – grito al ver que no le obedecía

- No lo haré – dije tajante – hasta que tu y yo aclaremos todo ¿Entiendes?

- Que me sueltes Cullen – volvió a repetir aun mas enojada, mientras me golpeaba con sus puños tratando de causarme algún tipo de daño; cosa que no lograba – no tienes derecho a tocarme me das asco, suéltame idiota – exclamo

- Pues te aguantas, por que no te soltare ¿Entiendes? – le dije mientras suavizaba un poco mas mi agarre, ya que por su cara pude notar que se estaba haciendo demasiado daño al intentar safarse

- ¡Suéltala! – se dejo escuchar su grito - ¡que sueltes a mi mama!- Exclamo

* * *

**Hola a todos, antes que nada les agradezco a todos por sus RR ya que gracias a ellos y a su continuo apoyo el cual me brindan siempre (inclusive con amenazas), Me alientan a seguir con esta historia al igual que con mis otras historias **

**Como siempre espero sus REVIERWS haci mismo contengan amenazas, halagos o aun mas amenazas jeje **

**A y antes que me olvide (como siempre). Los invito a que lean mi nueva historia ..."CRUZANDO NUESTROS DESTINOS"...**

**Los quieres: Bella-Ragaza**


	10. Resignacion

**Los personajes no son míos son de S.M, solo esta loca historia es mia y de nadie mas**

* * *

_Allí se encontraban Edward y Bella recostados en medio de el hermoso claro... Su claro _

_¿Color favorito? – Pregunto Edward aprovechando a saber cada vez mas sobre su novia, por medio del inocente juego de las 20 preguntas_

_- El verde – Admitió bella para luego sonrojarse, mientras Edward la observaba extrañado_

_- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – Le pregunto el inocentemente, mientras acariciaba su mejilla una y otra vez, asombrándose por la suavidad de esta ¿oh acaso era que a el le parecía en si Bella una maravilla?. Sí. Sin duda era eso_

_- Tus ojos son verdes – fue lo único que dijo Bella, logrando que una sonrisa tonta se extendiera por el rostro de el_

_- A mi me gusta el marrón – admitió el mientras la abrazaba, acercándola mas hacia su costado - ¡¿Que? – Pregunto al ver la cara de incredulidad de su novia_

_- Nada – le resto importancia ella sabiendo que si ella le decía que el marrón era un color demasiado monótono y normal el se la pasaría discutiendo para tratarla de convencerla de que no era verdad y ella lo trataría de convencer a el que si lo era - ¿Con que animal te identificas? – pregunto de repente ella para cambiar de tema_

_- mmm... Esa es difícil – admitió el con su ceño fruncido tratando de recordar todos los animales y sus características –El León – Dijo luego de unos minutos - ¿y tu con cual? – le pregunto sonriente mientras depositaba un casto beso en su nariz_

_- La oveja – dijo ella sin dudarlo – ¿Por que te identificas con el León? – le pregunto ella divertida_

_- Por que el León es muy sexy... Al igual que yo – bromeo el mientras ella reía_

_- Pues yo creía que era por que cuando eras pequeño eras igual de rápido que ahora y te trepabas a los arboles, pero no sabias bajar. Por eso rugías como un León para que tus padres te rescataran – Rompió a reír ella mientras el gruñía por lo bajo. Sin duda Esme se divertía demasiado contándole las etapas vergonzosas de su vida a Bella_

_- Solo aclarare que corría rápido por que Alice quería maquillarme y si gritaba, la enana era capaz de subirse junto a mi al árbol para lograr su cometido, por eso rugía – se defendió avergonzado mientras escondía su rostro entre el cuello de Bella _

_- Buen punto – contesto ella tratando de sofocar su risa_

_- ¿por que oveja? – Le pregunto el, luego de que ella dejara de reír del todo_

_- Fácil. Por que la oveja es una mas del rebaño, sin gracia ,torpe e indefensa – admitió sinceramente ella – No como el león, es elegante, valiente y hermoso – Edward quien la escuchaba atento como siempre solo pudo reír _

_- Haci que el León se enamoro de la oveja – pregunte el mientras se colocaba sobre ella y besaba suavemente su nariz_

_- Pero que oveja mas tonta – exclamo Bella mientras le sonreía dulcemente a su adorado novio quien sonreía con picardía_

_- y que León tan morboso y masoquista – admitió antes de besarla con dulzura – Es gracioso – dijo el mientras se volvía a acostar junto a ella _

_- ¿Que? – le pregunto en apenas un susurro ella_

_- Que a pesar de ser un León... Y uno muy sexy debo admitir – Bromeo con la falsa humildad que lo caracterizaba –Me enamore de la ovejita mas hermosa, dulce, torpe, propensa para los problemas, tanto haci que todo peligro a no menos de 50 Km de distancia te encontrara... Bueno lo que quería decir es que a pesar de tu eres a la que amo, no eres una mas de las ovejas, eres La oveja _

_- Eso fue un halago – Pregunto ella al escuchar todas sus no virtudes_

_- En parte – rió entre dientes antes de besarla – Te amo – le susurro luego de que se separaron a falta de aire_

_- Yo tambien Leónsito tonto - _

**TAYLOR POV**

Mami se encontraba en el parque, Solo espero que no se enoje por que nos perdimos, ni por que hablamos con extraño... Claro que se enojara, si yo fuera mi propia mami lo haria... ¡Le dije a luci que no habláramos con extraños!. Pero no, ella siempre tan cabezota

- Alice podrías cuidarlos un momento –Le dijo mama a la señora de cabellos raros mientras esta asentía rápido. ¿Acaso mama estaba enferma? ¿Por qué estaba tan blanca?– Ya vuelvo mi amor – me sonrío para que la soltara, pero parecía que estaba muy enferma

- Bien peques ¿Qué dicen si vamos a mirar al nuestro payaso preferido? – Grito Alice. ¿Preferido?. Yo odiaba a ese payaso ¡no me agradaba!

- Si – chillo Luci mientras daba saltitos alrededor de mama

- No – Le rogué a mi pequeña hermana, aunque ni al caso ya que tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia donde se encontraba el Payaso.

- Luci no quiero ir con el payaso feo – admití, lo que causo que ella me mirara feo mientras cruzaba sus brazos

- Taylor ¿Por qué no me quieres?- Pregunto a medio llorar . ¡Dios! yo no quería que mi hermanita llorara

- Yo... Lu...Yo... si te quiero Luci – afirme nervioso mientras la abrazaba para que no llorara. Nunca me gusto ver llorar a Luci ni a Mamá

- Entonces ¿Por qué no quieres al payasito?- lloriqueo mientras se separaba y me ponía _"la carita"_ que ambos hacíamos para obtener lo que queríamos ¡eso era trampa!

- Esta bien querré al Payaso – mentí ¡genial! mas y mas mentiras en un solo día, solo espero que mama no me castigue

- ¡Sabia que caerías! – chillo sonriente mientras corría hacia donde estaba el payaso ¿Acaso estaba fingiendo? ¡estaba fingiendo!

- Vamos pequeño – dijo Alice riendo, mientras tomaba mi mano

Sin duda ese payaso era de todo menos divertido. Sin embargo allí estaba Luci, riendo contenta. ¿Será que le gusta el payaso por que es niña?. Si debe ser eso

¡En momentos como estos es en donde necesito que mi Mami para que me salve del aburrimiento!

**BELLA POV**

- ¿Por que? –fue lo único que dijo luego que Alice y mis bebes estaba ya muy lejos de nosotros, tanto haci que siquiera podía divisarlos

- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunte haciéndome la desentendida. Claro que sabia de que hablaba, pero yo no seria la primera en hablar de todo

- No estoy para juegos – replique mientras _tensaba su_ mandíbula– Dime por que me lo haz ocultado ¡por que no me haz dicho que tengo hijos! – Grito mientras me miraba con furia.

- ¿De verdad son tus hijos Edward? ¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso? – pregunte – acaso sabez, con cada hombre con el que me acosté luego de ti – inquirí con burla, ocasionando que su rostro se tornara mas aterrorizante

- Escúchame bien Bella – me tomo fuertemente del brazo impidiendo que lograra safarse de su maldito agarre, cosa que intentaba – Ni tu, ni nadie me negara que son mis hijos, por que estarían mintiendo si dijeran que no – aseguro – y tu lo sabez perfectamente – sonrío burlón

- Escúchame tu Cullen –dije luego de haberlo abofeteado, cosa que me sirbio demasiado parea poder liberarme de su maldito agarre– tu, no eres padre de nadie o al menos no de MIS hijos – remarque la palabra _MIS_, ya que yo sabia mas que bien de todas sus pequeñas aventuras, yo y todo América

- Veremos que es lo que opina un Juez, cuando se entere que tu me negaste el derecho de conocer a mis hijos – me amenazo

- Si tienes razón Cullen –le sonreí cínicamente – ahora tu que crees que diga cuando sepa, que tu no tienes la mínima responsabilidad o estabilidad emocional siquiera o para cuidarte a ti mismo –asegure- y muchas revistas lo prueban – Dije recordando el interminable numero de mujeres que posaban junto a el

- Eso no le incumbe a nadie, que no sea a mi - replico mientras tomaba mi brazo . Devia de admitirlo, los años a Edward le habían sentado de maravilla y aunque jamas lo aceptaría en estos momentos me intimidaba demasiado, con su traje de vestir y su mirada fría y calculadora

- ¡Suéltame ahora! –le Ordene – ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! – Grite

- No lo haré – dijo sin dar espacio a replicas– hasta que tu y yo aclaremos todo ¿Entiendes?

- Que me sueltes Cullen –repetí aun mas enojada, mientras golpeaba su pecho con mis– no tienes derecho a tocarme me das asco, suéltame idiota – exclame entre furiosa y adolorida ya que en realidad me estaba lastimando y mucho

- Pues te aguantas, por que no te soltare ¿Entiendes? – dijo el furioso mientras acercaba su rostro demasiado al mío ¡Lo odio!

- ¡Suéltala! – se dejo escuchar su grito - ¡que sueltes a mi mama!- Exclamo

- Luci hija no pasa nada – asegure mientras mi pequeña se acercaba corriendo haci mi y abrazaba mis piernas – hija – dije mientras la tomaba en brazos dado a que Edward me había soltado inmediatamente

- El no te soltaba – aseguro mientras una pequeña lagrimita se escapaba de sus ojos

- Solo... estabamos... jugando – mentí, ya que por mas que odiara al idiota, no dejaría que mis hijos lloraran por si causa ni por la de nadie

- ¿De verdad? –Pregunto inocentemente a lo que yo solo asentí, tratando de sentirme menos culpable por a verle mentido a mi angelito

- Linda ¿Dónde esta Tay? - Le pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema cosa que logre, ya que su mirada triste paso al o0lvido para suplantarla por una de picardía

- Esta con mi payasito – aseguro entre risas mientras yo la observaba sin entender nada ¿Acaso Taylor no odiaba a los payasos?

- ¿Qué payasito? – le pregunte mientras besaba su mejilla repetidamente a lo que ella reía

- Tay – susurro temerosa al ver como su hermano corría hacia nosotras mientras gritaba enojado _"Luci"_

- Luci baja ahora – ordeno Taylor una vez que se encontraba frente a nosotras, logrando que mi pequeña solo me abrazara aun mas fuerte- Eres una tramposa - exclamo enojado Taylor mientras tocaba el puente de su nariz

- Tay no te enojes con tu hermanita – le pedí mientras despeinaba aun mas su cabello

- Cierto – acepto - ¡yo soy el mayor! – aseguro con mirada orgullosa, mientras que mi pequeña lo miraba feo

- Solo por unos minutos – rebatió Luci enojada mientras me indicaba que la bajara para quedar frente a su hermano, cosa que hice

- Sigues siendo pequeña – aseguro Tay

- No que soy una niña grande Edward – Le Pregunto al aludido quien los miraba enternecidos ¡Diablo me había olvidado completamente de su presencia! ¿Acaso no puede desaparecer y ya?

- No se vale pedir ayuda – dijo Taylor antes de que Edward contestara – Mami nos vamos - ¡Bendito seas hijo mío! Agradecí internamente antes de asentir con mi cabeza – Me levantas mami – pidió mientras refregaba sus ojos haciendo una adorable puchero

- Yo tambien quiero que me levantes mami – dijo Luci

- Bien pues los levantare a ambos – dije mientras tomaba en brazos a Taylor para luego hacerlo con Luci, pero una nívea mano me lo impidió

- Deja que te ayudo con Luci – dijo mientras tomaba a mi pequeña entre sus brazos –Por favor – pidió al ver de seguro mi expresión

- Esta bien – dije no muy convencida mientras nos dirigíamos todos hacia mi auto y con todos sigo todos ya que Alice tambien nos seguía desde se acerca a la vez que me preguntaba que había echo todo estos años ¿¡Acaso cree que los últimos años estuve jugando fútbol o que! – Déjala allí – señale la sillita de Luci mientras el la colocaba delicadamente en donde había dicho

- Bella – me susurro luego de que cerré la puerta de los niños

- ¿Qué quieres Edward – le pregunte mientras sentía como aquellas viejas cicatrices volvían a abrirse y a causar mas dolor

- Yo... Quiero estar en sus vidas – afirmo en susurros – Yo... voy a hacerlo – esta vez aseguro

- Creo que no puedo negártelo – respondí, mientras el sonreía- Pero, No dejare que dañes a mis hijos Edward – dije cortante – Si te atreves a hacerlo, jamas los volverás a ver – asegure mientras observaba como mis pequeños ahora se encontraban dormido en sus sillitas sin tener idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor

- Yo... jamas le haria daño – sonreí cínicamente "Yo jamas te dañaría" me había dicho ya hace muchos años, sin embargo lo hizo – Lo prometo

- No prometas nada, solo aslo – dije antes de intentar subirme a mi auto – Llama a mi celular allí podremos hablar bien – dije mientras le extendía mi tarjeta de presentación – adiós – me despedí antes de subirme al automóvil y arrancar

Sabia que no podía negarle a Edward el estar con mis niños, sabia que debía resignarme a que estuviera junto a ellos pero si llegaba a dañarlos de cualquier manera estoy 100% segura de que mataría a Edward Cullen y lo haria sin dudarlo

Los nervos realmente me estaban matando haci que solo hice lo mas bueno para mi salud mental...Llamarlo

- vamos atiende - rogaba mientra escuchaba como en el tercer timbrazo atendia

- Hola amor - me contesto aquella ya conocida voz

- Andrew necesito hablar contigo - dije tratando de contener mis lagrimas

* * *

**Hola a todos amigos lectores míos jeje . Bueno aquí les traigo el cap. Antes que nada solo quiero defender a mi pobre Eddie ya se que algunos piensan que su reacción fue algo mucho exagerada, pero entiendan al pobre y tonto hombre. Se acaba de enterar que tiene dos niños no es como si estuvieras de lo mas tranquilo, almenos no yo jeje **

**Bueno los dejo **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**ESPERO SUS RR**


	11. Reacciones

**Los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa y única S.M .Solo la historia es mía**

* * *

_Bella se encontraba en su casa leyendo nuevamente Romeo y Julieta, tratando de averiguar de alguna manera, que era lo que Edward odiaba de Romeo. Acaso su amado novio no creía en el amor a primera vista _

_Alice, quien se encontraba ya en la puerta de su mejor amiga tocando el timbre insistentemente, refunfuñaba por lo bajo_

- Hola Alice – la saludo una muy frustrada Bella , mientras observaba a su pequeña amiga con ahora una mirada de psicópata

_- Que Hola ni Hola ¿Acaso no puedes ser mas rápida en abrir? – inquirió desesperada _

_- Disculpa, pero aun no descubro como teletrasportarme – se defendió Bella – Lo siento Alice, no es para que llores – se disculpo, luego de que su amiga rompiera a llorar frente a ella _

_- No eres tu, es Edward_

_- Que le pasa al idiota de tu hermano – pregunto curiosa bella, mientras recordaba como hace dos días ella y su ahora no muy querido novio se pelearon, por según todos algo estúpido, aunque para Bella no lo era, sin duda estaba enojada con el por haber insultado el libro de Romeo y Julieta o mas específicamente a Romeo_

_- El esta... en donde Tayler – hipo Alice, mientras jalaba de su castaña amiga hacia su Porche Turbo Amarillo y la obligaba a subirse a este, aunque no es como si Bella hubiera puesto mucha resistencia _

_- Vamos Alice maneja mas rápido – le insistía Bella como por quinta vez, cosa rara de ella que odiaba la velocidad, aunque en esta ocasión no le importaba mucho_

_- Ya legamos- exclamo victoriosa Alice para voltear a ver... la nada, ya que Bella había saltado del auto aun este estando en movimiento_

_Bella se encontraba abriéndose paso de entre la multitud de chicos que se encontraban bailando, bebiendo e inclusive fileteando_

_- Entonces Eddie ¿Me besaras? – inquirió una muy contenta Lauren quien se aprovechaba del estado de embrides de Edward, el cual se encontraba sentado en un sofá con Lauren sobre el _

_- ¿Lauren crees en los fantasmas?- Le pregunto Edward, quien no sabia ni en donde se encontraba, ni recordaba lo que su acompañante había dicho minutos atrás _

_- Eddie bésame – ordeno molesta Lauren mientras que tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Edward el cual la observaba desconcertado_

_- Edward Cullen. Levántate ahora mismo – exclamo una muy furiosa Bella, quien veía como Lauren Malory se estaba aprovechando del estado de su novio. El al escuchar el grito furioso de su novia, automáticamente se levanto del sofá tirando a Lauren en el acto_

_- Bella, mi amor ¿qué haces aquí?_

_- Sígueme ahora Cullen- Edward sin rechistar la seguía aunque a decir verdad la acción le costaba demasiado ya que se encontraba demasiado ebrio como para siquiera caminar – Déjame ayudarte – suspiro ella mientras colocaba uno de los brazos de Edward sobre sus hombros y comenzaba a contener todo el peso de este_

_- ¡Dios!. Aquí están – exclamo contenta Alice mientras veía como su cuñada traía a cuestas a su hermano, para luego depositarlo en el asiento trasero del Porche Amarillo_

**EDWARD POV**

En realidad no recuerdo, cuento tiempo estuve observando por donde el auto de Bella, había desaparecido junto a mis hijos... Hijos, era tan raro siquiera pensar en esa palabra. Jamas me imagine a mi como padre o almenos no lo he hecho desde hace ya demasiado tiempo

- ¡Edward! – escuche el grito de Alice, para minutos después sentir como algo helado caía en mi cara, la muy... Ella, me había lanzado un vaso de agua

- Estas loca – pregunte enfurecido

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera?. Ni siquiera haz hablado en todo el camino a tu casa – se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Casa? – pregunte mientras comenzaba a observar a mi alrededor. Si, sin duda me encontraba en mi casa ¿Cómo es que no caí encuentas, que me encontraba aquí? ¿Acaso tan distraído estaba como para no notar que había dejado el parque? – Lo siento Al – me disculpe cabizbajo

- No te preocupes hermanito– se sentó junto a mi en el sofá

- Ya lo estoy - admití

- Es normal Ed. No todos los días descubres que tienes dos hermosos, inteligentes y agradables hijos, como los son Taylor y Luci – la sola mención de sus nombres logro que una sonrisa orgullosa se formara en mi rostro de tan solo pensar que dos niños tan perfectos como ellos, fueron procreados por alguien tan imperfecto como lo soy yo. Sin embargo lo eran.

- Son maravillosos – afirme aun sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro

- Si lo son – concordó Alice – Taylor es muy parecido a ti y Luci... ¡Es una mini yo!. Puedes creer que le encantan las compras

- No me lo imagino – despeine su cabello, mientras ella solo me sacaba la lengua

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a la familia? – pregunto de pronto, logrando que me tensara instantáneamente

- No creo que necesiten saberlo

- ¡Dios!. Acaso pretendes ocultar a los niños de Esme a Carlisle y los demás

- Alice yo...

- Ya compórtate como un hombre y enfrenta tus problemas Edward. Debes decirle a la familia de la existencia de tus hijos ¿O acaso te avergüenza de ello?

- ¡Jamas!. Escúchame bien, jamas me avergonzare de mis hijos ¿entiendes?. Si es por mi, ahora mismo les diría a nuestros padres que tengo dos maravillosos hijos

- Bien – chillo mientras intentaba arrastrare hacia el humbral de la puerta principal

- ¿Qué demonios haces?

- Primero idiota. Yo no soy una de tus mujersitas tontas para que me hables así. Segundo, iremos a comunicarles a Rose, Emmet, Jasper y a nuestros padres que tu, tienes dos hermosos hijos

- Ahora

- Sip. Ahora. – y dicho eso, no se como pero el duende que poseo como hermana con un solo tirón de mi brazo, logro que me incorporara del sofá y haci comenzo a arrastrarme hacia la puerta principal

Durante todo el camino hacia la casa de mis padres en el Porche ultimo modelo de Alice, trate de memorizar las palabras justas para informarles a mis padres la existencia de mis hijos y a decir verdad todo la palabras que conseguí memorizar eran una...Mierda.

No es como si pudiera llegar y decir le a toda mi _familia ... " Oigan tengo dos hijos y adivinen que. La madre es Bella ¿Tal vez la recuerden no?"..._

- Edward no me hagas lanzarte agua, por que juro que traigo una botella de agua embotellada – me amenazo Alice

- ¿Que? – Pregunte sin entender nada. A decir verdad me encontraba demasiado desconcentrado para mi propio bien

- Si no supiera que eres estúpido me ofendería – Sin duda Alice siempre con sus _hermosos_ comentarios – Hace mas de 10 minutos que estoy tratando de que me prestes atencion

- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunte sin ganas de escuchar sus desplantes. Hasta ya parecía mi esposa ¿Acaso, no tenia a Jasper para hacerle esos estúpidos desplantes?

- Te decía que ya estamos en casa – señalo con su mano la hermosa mansión que Carlisle le había comprado a Esme, para que esta la remodelara y como todas las casas las cuales Esme remodelaba, había quedado hermosa

- Oye, no creo que ea buena idea que les diga, sin que todos estén presentes – trate de inventar una excusa tonta

- No te preocupes Eddie – Diablos. Ya habían pasado mas de nueve años que escuchaba ese horroroso sobrenombre y aun lo sigo odiando de la misma manera que el primer día que lo escuche – Yo ya los llame de camino a aquí. Ya se encuentran todos dentro – aseguro con una mirada de maldad. Sin duda ella siempre iba un paso delante de mi.

- Vamos – suspire rendido mientras bajaba del auto

Una vez dentro de la casa. Como siempre Alice tenia razón, todos se encontraban en la sala sentados esperando nuestra llegada

- Al fin llegan. Mamá no me dejaba comer los pastelillos hasta después que ustedes estuvieran aquí – exclamo Emmet, mientras miraba con reproche a Esme quien solo sonreía divertida, ante la actitud de, el que increíblemente era mi hermano mayor. Aunque su comportamiento fuera, el de un niño de 7 años

- ¿Hijo pasa algo? – pregunto Esme, mientras yo recorría la sala como león enjaulado, mientras desordenaba aun mas mi cabello

- Vamos hermano solo habla – grito Emmet, mientras en el acto escupía migas del panecillo que estaba devorándose

- Hijo es algún problema de trabajo - pregunto Carlisle

- Ya habla idiota – exclamo Rosalie ya fastidiada.

- ¡Edward habla! – me grito Alice

- Alice mi amor...

- No Jazz. Edward debe decirnos algo muy importante – Me amenazo con la mirada - ¡EDWARD!

- Ya esta bien –le respondí furioso. Esta bien que era mi hermana, pero tampoco era para que me presionara de esa manera

- ¿Alguien puede decirnos de que demonios hablan?. Saben que odio sus molestas _"Charlas privadas"- _dijo Emmet molesto _- _Se que es cosa de mellizos pero...

- Lo que quería decir es que...

- ¡Edward tiene hijos! – chillo Alice para luego cubrirse la boca con sus manos

- ¡Alice!- Grite fulminándola con la mirada. Si Jasper no la hubiera colocado detrás de él, en este momento estaría ahorcando su esbelto y delicado cuello

- ¿Hijo eso es verdad? – pregunto Esme al borde de las lagrimas

- Si – respondí con la misma sonrisa tonta que de seguro me acompañado durante todo el día

- Ya era de esperarse de ti – comento ácidamente Rosalie – Quien ha sido la pobre desdichada que cayo en tus redes Edward

- Cállate – le ordene

- Oblígame

- Oigan ya paren ambos – nos ordeno Carlisle, mientras que Emmet acercaba a Rosalie hacia él. Cosa que le agradecí, ya que no dudaría en matarla. Aunque Rose era como una hermana mas ,a veces se comportaba como una maldita perra - ¿Cómo sucedió Edward?– Pregunto a lo que yo solo enarque un ceja –Ya se como sucedió. Solo quiero saber ¡Por que demonios no te haz cuidado!

- ¿Quién es la madre? – hablo por primera vez Jasper, quien aun mantenía protegida a Alice tras el

- Deseguro es una trepadora – acoto Rosalie – como, con la que siempre te acuesta...

- Es Bella – observe a Rosalie, como desafiándola a que dijera algo, cosa que entendió muy bien ya que al igual que todos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio

- Bella – susurro incrédula Esme, rompiendo haci con aquel ya molesto silencio – ¿Cómo te haz enterado? - pregunto con las lagrimas aun cayendo de sus ojos

- Hoy me he encontrado junto a Alice en el parque cerca de mi apartamento y allí me encontré con una niña idéntica a mi

- Tienes una hija

- No mamá, tengo dos hijos – conteste, recordando sus hermosos rostros de ángeles al igual que el de su madre. Sin duda habían heredado la hermosura de ella

- ¡¿Cómo que dos?- Pregunto Emmet con alegría

- Creo.. que son gemelos o mellizos, no lo se con certeza

- ¡Son dos niños!

- No Emmet. Es un niño y una niña. El niño se llama Taylor el es el mayor – recordé la tonta pelea que tuvo con su hermana por su edad, la cual los diferenciaba por cortos minutos de seguro – Y la niña se llama Luci

- No solo eso. Ambos son guapos, Son idénticos a Edward. Taylor es igual que el, hasta en sus actitudes; odia a los payasos y es sobreprotector con Luci y Bella. Luci es tan hermosa, le encanta la moda, habla con fluidez la igual que Taylor, es inteligente y tierna. Ambos saben hacer la carita. ¡LA CARITA! – chillo Alice hablando con una rapidez impresionante mientras comenzaba a danzar alrededor de Jasper

- Si eso es verdad. Los niños deben tener alrededor de 3 o 4 años de edad

- Así es Jasper

-¿Cómo es que Bella jamas te dicho de sus existencias?

- Créeme que no lo se Rosalie – conteste tajante – De verdad este ha sido un día muy largo y quiero reflexionar lo ocurrido – admití, mientras tocaba el puente de mi nariz con el vano objetivo de intentar tranquilizarme

- Claro hijo toma las llaves de mi auto – sonrío tristemente Carlisle, mientras me lanzaba las llaves las cuales no tarde en tomarlas entre mis manos

- Adiós – me despedí, sin realmente hacerlo mientras me dirigía hacia el garaje. Acelere a máxima velocidad el auto de Carlisle, en busca de un poco de adrenalina que almenos lograra calmarme por unos instantes, pero nada

Sin pensarlo dos veces comencé a conducir hacia algunos de los tantos bares de Los Angeles. Emborracharme, eso era lo que necesitaba y si tenia suerte, la cual sabia que tendría conseguiría a alguien que calentara mi cama esta noche

BELLA POV

Me levante perezosamente mientras me desasía de aquellos cálidos brazos que me envolvían

- _Mami soy grande, debo dormir solo_ – me había dicho Taylor, luego de que lo había acostado en mi cama junto con Luci

_- Hijo, mami tiene miendo y quiero que tu me protejas_ – mentí, aunque no del todo ya que en realidad el miedo me albergaba. Le temía a, el futuro. No quería a Edward en la vida de mis pequeños; Pero tambien sabia que ya no podía hacer nada para alejarlo de sus vidas

- _Esta bien mami, yo te cuidare_ – sonrío, inflando su pecho como un super héroe, mientras se recostaba junto a mi, por lo cual aproveche para abrazarlos con mis brazos a el y a mi princesita

Sin ganas, me dirigí hacia la ducha con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a mis pequeños.

Luego de una larga y relajante ducha, me dirigí hacia la habitación para vestirme y confirmar que mis pequeños ángeles aun seguían durmiendo

- Hey Bells – me saludo apenas llegue a la cocina, mientras besaba cariñosamente mis mejillas – Como ha dormido mi Angel favorito – pregunto con aquella sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. La cual robaba mas de un suspiro a las mujeres

- Pense que Luci y Tay eran tus ángeles favoritos – enarque una ceja mientras, él comenzaba a removerse incomodo, por lo cual reí – Dormí... mentiría si te dijera que bien, pero tampoco dormí mal – admití ya que el dormir abrazada por mis niños era la cosa mas hermosa del planeta

- Me alegra

- Gracias Demitre – Ayer, luego del fatídico encuentro con Edward, me dirigí hacia la casa de mi tío Marco, en donde se encontraban todos mis primos, tíos, amigos y mi madre al igual que Philp

Todos escucharon el encuentro que tuve con Edward y mi llanto desesperado. Por esa razón Demitre, se había ofrecido a quedarse a dormir en mi casa , para hacerme compania ya que según el tenia miendo que me convirtiera en _Emo _durante la noche

- Mami – escuche la voz patosa de mi pequeño Tay

- Si amor – respondí, mientras lo toma entre mis brazos

- Llegaremos tarde al Kinder - me recordó. Sin duda, mi hijo era el único niño de su edad, al cual le fascinaba asistir al kinder Garden

- Mi amor hoy no asistirás al Kinder

- ¿Por que?- pregunto desconcertado

- Oye peque ¿Acaso, no quieres quedarte con el mejor tío del mundo?. Me lastimas – Demitre fingió limpiarse una lagrima

Luego de media hora y un golpe de mi parte dirigido a Demitre, quien se divertía demasiado haciéndole creer a mi pequeño que había herido sus sentimientos . Lo cual causo que mi pequeño se sintiera tan culpable que le ofreció a su Tío regalarle su autillo de colección favorito, con tal de que este no este triste. Bueno en resumen, luego de media hora debí dirigirme haci el trabajo ya que el Sr. Clarson estaba desesperado por organizar, según el _"la boda del año "_ junto a mi, para que su futura esposa estuviera feliz

Ya me encontraba en la oficina. Hace mas de cinco minutos que el Sr. Clarson se había ido junto a su esposa, sin duda su amor se notaba a millas y millas de distancia

- No puede pasar – escuche el grito de Carol a lo lejos. Para luego sentir como la puerta de mi despacho era azotada bruscamente

- Me debes una explicación

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije mientras le indicaba a Carol que nos dejara solos

Dios. ¿Acaso en mi anterior vida fui una asesina serial?.

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos lectores. Quiero disculparme por la demora y como recompensa eh puesto este cap el cual como verán es un poco mas largo que los demás**

**Bueno espero sus RR**

**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**


	12. ¡No Debo Olvidar!

**_Los personajes no son míos son de la gran y talentosa S.M. Solo la historia es mía_**

* * *

_Bella y Edward se encontraban recorriendo Seattle en el flamante Volvo de Edward_

— _¿Sabez?. Caminar no mata – comento Bella, quien ya hace mas de 10 minutos trataba de convencer a su novio de que dejaran aparcado en coche en algún estacionamiento y comenzaran a caminar_

— _Manejar tampoco – contesto el mientras sonreía ladinamente_

— _Ya Edward. Por favor – hizo la carita que Alice le enseño, mientras observaba como el fruncía el ceño, claramente tratando de aferrarse a su decisión inicial _

— _Esta bien – suspiro ,mientras negaba divertido con su cabeza – Alice es una mala influencia para ti _

— _No se de que me hablas Edward – Fingió inocencia, mientras salía del auto, sin dejar que Edward replicara nada_

— _Vaya , que maduro – se burlo la castaña, mientras observaba como Edward quien apenas diviso los columpios comenzo a correr hacia ellos _

— _¡Escuche eso!_

— _Lo se - murmuro ella sonriendo a la vez que se acercaba hacia donde se encontraba él, balanceándose en los columpios como un niño pequeño – Entonces ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

— _Aun no me he decidido. Creo que tengo 9 años. ¿Tu que dices? –Le pregunto, mientras comenzaba a columpiarla a ella_

— _Prefiero tener un novio de 18 años... ¡Que diría la gente si se enterara que mi novio tiene 9 años! – fingió estar horrorizada_

— _Que tienes un novio muy adorable, guapo, gracioso... ¿Ya dije adorable?_

— _Por lo que parece, tambien es humilde_

— _Tambien – sonrío antes de besar la mejilla de una muy divertida Bella_

_1 hora mas tarde..._

— _¡Diablos! – Chillo Bella al darse cuenta de que comenzo a correr torrencialmente –¡Corre Edward. Me mojare!_

— _¿Quién fue la que quiso caminar? – Se burlo Edward, mientras veía como su novia trataba de protegerse de la lluvia torpemente_

— _¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunto temerosa Bella, al observar aquella mirada maliciosa que su novio poseía en estos momentos_

— _¿Sabez?. Siempre quise besar a alguien bajo la lluvia – admitió aun sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro_

— _Pues. Suerte con la búsqueda – Le guiño el ojo antes de salir a correr con Edward siguiendo. Ella sabia que Edward se vengaría de alguna o otra manera por haberlo obligado a abandonar a su Volvo _

— _Tonta Bella – rió antes de besarla _

— _Nos mojaremos – se quejo ella en apenas un susurro_

— _No importa – dijo el, quien alzo levemente a Bella del suelo, par ponerla a su altura y haci poder besarla cómodamente_

— _Edward- logro decir luego de que el beso terminara- Alice me "aconsejo" por mi bien, que no dañara o siquiera, me atreviera arrugar esta ropa – Señalo con sus manos, aquella hermosa prenda, la cual ahora se encontraba completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Edward, trago en seco al darse cuenta del estado de su novia, el cual tentaba demasiado a su autocontrol_

— _Tienes razón. Vamos – susurro, comenzando a arrastrar a Bella _

_Luego de unos minutos deambulando por todo Seattle, lograron encontrar una estación de servicio abierta_

— _Ve a pedir unos cafés yo te alcanzo luego – Le dijo Edward apenas entraron la estación de servicio, la cual para su suerte tambien vendían café. Bella, sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió haci la caja. En la cual se encontraba una señora de unos 35 años, delgada, cabellos rubios y piel morena junto a dos adolescentes de aproximadamente 17 años, las cuales devoraban a su novio con la mirada_

— _Disculpe –carraspeo para llamar la atencion de otra cosa que no sea el trasero de su novio_

— _Si señorita – dijo avergonzada la mujer mayor_

— _Puede darme dos cafés con crema – pidió, no muy amablemente ya que sus celos no la dejaban pensar con racionalidad - ¿Están bien? – Pregunto preocupada al ver como la señora, junto a las tres chicas que se encontraban frente a ella soltaban gritos de sorpresa . La mujer, quien aun se encontraba conmovida, con una seña de su mano, le indico a Bella que se volteara; esta sin entender nada obedeció, para encontrarse con Edward, quien se encontraba en la típica posición de proposición de matrimonio_

— _Bella. Sabez que te amo ¿Quieres casarte con migo? – Pregunto con una mueca cómica instalada en su cara, mientras le extendía un anillo de fantasía de Hello Kitty. A lo que ella solo pudo largarse a reír_

— _Contéstale niña - Exclamo la señora al ver como la castaña se encontraba prácticamente revolcada en el piso de la risa_

— _Es que no entiende, el solo quiere jugar – aclaro. Mientras Edward solo fingía estar herido ante sus palabras_

— _Me las timas ¿Acaso no me amas? _

— _Claro que si – rodó los ojos_

— _Entonces... – Pero Bella no le dejo continuar, ya que al ver las miradas furiosas de las dependientas, lo beso. Además ,le gustaba la idea de estar comprometida con Edward almenos de mentiras_

— _Estas segura que no reconsideraras mi propuesta – Ella negó, mientras las dependientas, al igual que algunas personas que se encontraban allí, rompieron en sonoros aplausos — Bien. Prometo ser el novio mas celoso e inmaduro del mundo, que te amara siempre – Dijo para luego romper a reír junto a Bella_

**BELLA POV**

— No puede pasar – escuche el grito de Carol a lo lejos. Para luego sentir como la puerta de mi despacho era azotada bruscamente

— Me debes una explicación

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – dije mientras le indicaba a Carol que nos dejara solos

Dios. ¿Acaso en mi anterior vida fui una asesina serial?.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Me debes una explicación

— ¿Qué quieres Rosalie? ¿Qué me disculpe? – Pregunte incrédula. Rosalie estaba aun mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, su cabellera rubia caía hasta su cintura y su rostro al igual que su cuerpo seguían siendo perfectos

— Es lo menos que puedes hacer ¿No crees? – hablo con odio, tanto haci que años atrás podría haberme asustado. Pero, yo ya no era una chiquilla tonta que creía en el amor y los cuentos de hadas. Yo era una mujer con dos hijo que sabia hacerse escuchar y que jamas dejaría que nadie la humille

— Veo que vienes a perder tu magnifico tiempo – respondí tranquilamente – Por lo cual te agradecería que te retires de mi oficina

— ¡No me iré!

— Escúchame bien Rosalie Hale, Si tu tienes tiempo de sobra halla tu. Pero yo no. Además no todos nos ganamos la vida con una sonrisa seductora – Sabia que ese era un golpe bajo, ya que desde adolescente, Rosalie odiaba que la subestimaran y pensaran que era una rubia tonta. Tambien sabia que no debía enojarme con ella. Pero ¿acaso ella no era mi ex mejor amiga y tambien me abandono años atrás?

— ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto entre llantos - ¿Tanto daño te hemos echo? ¿Tanto haz sufrido?

— Mas de lo que te imaginas – susurre sin poder evitarlo, lo cual ella escucho perfectamente

— Lo siento Bella

— Isabella para ti – Le corregí tajante sin ánimos de seguir hablando

— Bella... Yo no... Lo siento, se que no debimos abandonarte haci como lo hicimos, pero tu...Edward

— ¿Que? ¿Edward se los pidió? - Dije con rabia - ¿Acaso tu no eras mi mejor amiga?

Si...

— Bien. Pues eso lo dice todo... Vaya amiga resultaste ser, a la primer oportunidad me abandonaste al igual que todos. Me olvidaron al igual que un mueble viejo- Suspire tratando de calmarme, no podía dejar que ella viera cuanto me afecta ese tema en especial

— No por eso tenias el derecho de ocultarle a Edward a sus hijos

— ¿Sus hijos? – Pregunte incrédula – No me arrepiento de que Mis hijos no conozcan al espécimen que tienen como _"Padre"_ – Me mofe

— ¿Cómo soportas la culpa cuando preguntan con su padre? – Me levante de la silla en la cual me encontraba sentada. Mientras la observaba con cara de pocker, aunque por dentro estaba muriéndome. Ella había dado justo en el blanco, mas de una vez Taylor y Luci habían preguntado por su padre. Obteniendo como respuesta un silencio absoluto o simplemente cambiándoles de tema

— Vaya, párese que todos se ponen de acuerdo para arruinar mi vida – exclame con ironía, al ver como Emmet Cullen entraba con expresión seria a mi oficina

_Nota mental: Contratar un guardia de seguridad competente_

— Como se te ocurre – bramo el – como... ¡Me haz echo tío! – Chillo lo ultimo para luego abalanzarse sobre mi y abrazarme con sus típicos abrazos asesinos o como solía llamarlos abrazos de osos estilo Emmet

— Suéltame – le ordene tratando de recobrar la compostura. Demonios ¿Por qué no podía ser fácil tratarlos mal?. Simplemente me sentía una basura. Emmet era como mi hermano mayor: Gracioso, Bromista. Simplemente único y Rosalie era básicamente mi modelo a seguir: Segura, Confiada, Fuerte

_Vamos Bella tu puedes. ¡No te rindas!. Ellos te abandonaron_

Me dije a mi misma ¡No podía rendirme!

—¿Qué hacían preciosuras? – pregunto. Sin aun darse cuenta de mi mirada fría e indiferente, la cual iba dirigida hacia el y Rosalie. Era tan típico de Emmet pasar lo mas evidente por alto

— Yo me iba – conteste simplemente mientras tomaba mi abrigo y salía de mi oficina – Carol. Te veré mañana – la salude a lo que ella solo asintió

— Mándale saludos mis niños - Bufe. ¿Acaso siempre me molestaría con eso?- Ya no seas celosa – escuche que reía. Bueno al menos alguien tenia un buen día

No tarde mucho en llegar a casa ya que el transito por suerte era muy escaso.

— ¡Mami! –Gritaron al unísono mis bebes apenas lograron divisare entrar

— ¡Mami Ayuda! – Chillo Demetri, quien trataba de deshacerse de mi pequeño Taylor, ya que este se encontraba colgado a su cuello como un chimpancé, mientras que Luci lo inmovilizaba por los pies, prohibiéndole a su tío caminar

— Demetri – negué divertida - ¿Acaso no eres tu el mayor aquí?

— Bella. Estos niños han hecho un golpe de estado - se excuso torpemente - ¡A su propio tío!

— Ya deja de lloriquear – le ordene – niños no molesten a su tío, saben lo sensible que es

— ¡Oye!. Ni que fuera Gay

— Mami ¿Qué es Gay? – Pregunto Luci inocentemente, por lo cual yo solo me encargaba de fusilar con la mirada a mi primo

— Luci – hablo nerviosamente Demetri – Gay es el tío Jacob – dijo ocasionando que yo me atragantara con mi propia saliva. Sin duda Jacob se vengaría

— ¡Demetri! – lo regañe entre risas

— ¿De verdad mami? ¿El tío Jake es Gay? – El problema de tener dos hijo terriblemente curiosos e inteligente era sin duda esto. Ya que mis queridos e idiotas de mis primos, le enseñaban palabras, las cuales un niño no debería saber, claro que nunca le decían el verdadero significado

— No Tay. No le hagas caso a tu tío, el no sabe de que habla – asegure – Por cierto niños. ¿Se puede saber que hacían con su tío? – Pregunte seria a lo que ellos solo me sonrieron inocentemente

— Nada

— Luci, no me mientas

— Solo jugábamos mami

— Esta bien, pero no quiero mas esos tipos de juegos niños ¿Entienden? – les pregunte

— ¡Si!- chillo Luci , mientras que Tay solo asentía antes de salir corriendo junto a su hermanita, sin duda ambos me mintieron

**LUCI POV **

— Casi nos atrapa – dijo Tay, mientras se escondía bajo su cama

— ¿Tay? – le susurre desde la puerta

— ¿Si?

— Puedo pasar – pregunte, mientras le hacia la carita

— Claro, ¿Por qué no te dejaría pasar?. Eres mi hermanita – Sonrío. Mientras palmeaba el piso para que me escondiera junto a el bajo su cama

— ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunte al ver el osito "Boby" bajo su cama – Taylor debes cuidad a Boby – lo regañe

— Se cayo. Yo no tengo la culpa – se defendió mientras me arrebataba a Boby de las manos y lo colocaba a su lado de mala manera

— ¿Acaso no te gusta mi regalo? – Lloriquee ya que a _Boby_, se lo había regalado yo para su cumpleaños. Boby era un hermoso y pequeño osito Rosa de ojos azules ¿Por qué no le gustaba a Tay?

— Claro que si - dijo

— Entonces. Discúlpate con Boby

— ¿Que? Pero... Pero... ¿Por que? – lo mire feo – Esta bien. Lo siento Boby – se disculpo

— Ahora dale un beso en la mejilla. Taylor, es de mala educación no darle un beso en la mejilla a alguien cuando te disculpas – le regañe, al darme cuenta de que se iba a quejar – ¡Bien! – exclame luego de que Tay beso a Boby en la mejilla

— Shhh, Allí viene mamá – me dijo mientras veíamos por debajo de la cama los pies de mamá

— ¿Taylor? ¿Luci?. Hijos ¿Donde están? – Preguntaba mamá. Pobre, jamas pudo encontrarnos y eso que siempre nos escondíamos debajo de la cama de Tay o la mía. El Tío Jake dice que mamá no puede encontrarnos, por que somos unos pequeños bribones inteligentes

— Bella ¿Y mis pequeños y hermosos sobrinos? – Pregunto el tío Dem

— No lo se. Creo que se han ido

— Shhh. Luci me haz golpeado, ten cuidado – me regaño Tay, mientras yo le sonreía

— Perdón – Me disculpe mientras besaba su mejilla

— Bueno, creo que me tendré que ir sin despedirme de mi pequeña _Ladronzuela _y mi _chico malo – _se quejo el tío a lo que Tay se rió

— Por que te ríes – Pregunte frunciendo mi ceño ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— Te dijo ladronzuela - Le saque la lengua, lo que causo que el se cubriera la boca para parar de reír. Bufe, Comes unos muffins de chocolate y te llamaran ladronzuela por el resto de tu vida... ¡Yo no sabia que los de chocolate le gustaban al tío Dem!

— No es gracioso. No soy una ladronseca

— Se dice ladronzuela – me corrigió el malvado de Tay– Además tu no eres una ladronzuela, eres una linda Princesa -¿No es lindo?

— Gracias – bese de nuevo su mejilla a lo que el haci aun gesto gracioso con su cara

—Bien. Bella debo irme

— Ok. Cuídate Demetri y pórtate bien

— Si Mamá – se rió el tío - ¡Adiós Taylor, Adiós Luci!

—¡Adiós Tío! – me despedí, por lo que Tay me cubrió la boca a la vez que yo tambien me cubría la boca – Lo siento – sonreí con carita de niña buena. Como me enseñaron la tías Jane y Heidi

— Te acompañare hasta la puerta – dijo mamá riendo ¿Por qué reía?

— Casi nos descubren Luci – se quejo Tay, mientras me ayudaba a salir de debajo de la cama, luego de que mama y el tío salieron de la habitación

— Ya me disculpe – le recordé

— Tienes razón. ¿Qué dices si le decimos a mamá que nos prepare galletitas?

— ¡Siii! – aplaudí mientras comenzaba a saltar hacia donde estaba Tay quien solo rodó los ojos - ¡Vamos Taylor Apúrate! – Le grite riendo, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la sala, en donde se encontraría mamá

— Espera Luci – Grito entre risas tras de mi

— Woaw - exclame – Es igualito a ti Tay – le dije a mi hermano entre risas a lo que el fruncio el ceño. Corrí a abrazar a mamá que miraba feo al señor

¿Acaso no le agradaba el señor... A mi si?

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amado lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap**

**Me encantaron sus RR. En especial el de _Florence15_. ¡Chica no te muera que debes seguir leyendo la historia y mandando RR! ;D**

**Tanto como a mi ,lo he hecho un poco mas largo que los demás en compensación por sus RR. Nos leemos en el próximo Cap jeje**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIERWS**

**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**


	13. Día Dificil

**Los personaje son míos, son de la gran S.M. Solo la historia es mía**

* * *

— _¡Un avión! – Grito Alice, mientras intentaba adivinar, que era lo que trataba de interpretar su hermano, a través de esos movimientos exagerados- ¡¿Qué demonios era Eso Emmet? – pregunto furiosa, luego de haber perdido_

— _Un Calcetín – Reconoció el aludido_

— _¡Aprende a dibujar! _

— _Aprende apreciación del arte – Contraataco él. Edward, quien rodeaba con su brazo a Bella, se reía de la pequeña pelea de sus hermano, las cuales eran demasiado normales cuando se trataba de ambos, jugando al "dígalo con mímica" _

— _Bonito – Aprecio, el pequeño y chistoso anillo de Hello Kitty, que se encontraba en el dedo de su novia_

— _Lo sé. Me lo regalo mi novio _

— _¿A sí?. Pues debe ser un chico muy... – Dejo la frase inconclusa para que ella la completara_

— _¿Bonito?_

— _¿Solo bonito? – Sin duda, él había escuchado la nota de duda en su pregunta_

— _No suelo decir perfecto, hasta tener almenos dos años de casada – Se excuso. El solo enarco una de sus cejas divertido_

— _¿Acaso a estado casada antes Swan?_

— _Claro. En el Kinder, tuve muchos amores de verano _

— _¿Alguno digno de recordar? – Bella, pudo notar claramente su tono de voz tenso, el cual siempre utilizaba cuando estaba celoso_

— _¡Oh si! – Mintió – Braian Wenef. Era tan adorable, recuerdo que casi me beso cundo apenas eramos unos niños... Sin duda era el muchacho más agradable que cono... –Su frase quedo inconclusa al ser acallada, por unos ansiosos labios _

—_Entonces... ¿decías algo? – Pregunto luego de haberse separado de ella a regañadientes, por falta de aire _

— _Creo que hablaba de alguien- Rió – Pero ya no lo recuerdo_

— _Bien. Por que, no me gusta que mi esposa recuerde a sus amores de la infancia - Y para dar mayor credibilidad a sus palabras, señalo "el anillo de compromiso"_

_Un pequeño chillido se dejo escuchar en la sala, rompiendo haci su burbuja personal_

— _¡Se han comprometido! – Bella, se sonrojo hasta mas no poder, al darse cuenta que toda la familia Cullen/Hale ,los observaban asombrados_

— _¡No!. Alice, tu hermano bromeaba _

— _Claro que no lo haci_

— _Edward – Grito desesperada a su novio, quien la mirada demasiado divertido_

— _¿Que? – Se hizo el desentendido. Ella le gruño_

— _Explícales a tu familia que solo bromeábamos – Dijo lentamente al observar los rostros emocionados de Esme y Rosalie, las cuales estaban a punto de largarse a llorar de la felicidad_

— _¡Que aguafiestas eres Bells! – Se quejo como un niño pequeño, mientras se cruzaba de brazos sobre el sofá y pronunciaba aun mas el tierno puchero, que adornaba sus brazos puchero - Esta bien. Bella y yo, no nos casaremos... aun – Murmuro lo ultimo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan_

— _Carlisle, querido, ya puedes respirar –Le susurro Esme a su esposo quien aprecia una perfecta estatua_

— _Edward Anthony Cullen! . Casi me haces morir de un paro cardiaco – Le reprocho a su hijo – Por dios, creí que Bella estaba embarazada – Su pequeño comentario, logro que, el rostro de Bella adoptara un intenso color escarlata – No me malentiendan Bella, me encantaría ser abuelo, y muchos mas de hijos tuyos y de Edward, pero, se que Charlie, querrá matar a mi hijo y de paso a mi... Por haber ayudado a traerlo al mundo_

— _**¡Carlisle! – Chillo avergonzada Esme**_

— _Amor, nuestros pequeños, ya tienes la suficiente edad como para saber que a los bebes no los trae la cigüeña – Explico tranquilamente _

— _Papá. Creo que ese tema, aun no lo hablamos en clase – Mintió Emmet, quien estaba disfrutando demasiado ver las caras de vergüenza y pena de sus hermanos, cuñados e incluso su novia_

— _Bella. Vamos... quiero enseñarte una... nueva melodía – Balbuceaba nerviosamente Edward, quien había podido leer la mente de Carlisle y sus planes macabros_

— _Hijo. Emmet tiene razón, creo que es hora, que todos tengamos una charla seria, sobre... Sexualidad_

Un grito de terror, se dejo escapar a coro por todos los adolescentes, mientras Esme observaba de mala manera a su esposo, quien le sonreía inocente

BELLA POV

—Bien. Bella debo irme

— Ok. Cuídate Demetri y pórtate bien – Le pedí, mientras observaba disimuladamente, debajo de la cama de Taylor, en donde se encontraban escondidos mis dos pequeños

— Si Mamá –Rió, mientras me abrazaba- ¡Adiós Taylor, Adiós Luci!

—¡Adiós Tío! – Grito Luci a lo que tanto Demitre como yo no pudimos evitar reír

— Te acompañare hasta la puerta - Lo seguí hacia el humbral de la puerta

— Esos niños, cada día están mas Grandes – Supero melancólicamente

— Lo sé. Cuando siquiera lo piense ya estarán lejos de mí

— Woaw. Mi pequeña Bella se pondrá a llorar – Se burlo

— Cállate – Le golpe el brazo – Soy 8namadre que adora a sus hijos, aun no estoy preparada para que crezcan

— Sabes que siempre, tendrás a tus primos favoritos para cuidar

— No es lo mismo. Ustedes solo serán adultos que entraran en una crisis de edad, al igual que el tío Aro

— Ni que lo digas... Alec, aun esta intentando quitarle su jean favorito... Al menos el tío Aro, desistió de escuchar la mima música de Alec, luego de escucha unos de los tantos Cd´s favoritos de su hijo - Negué divertida. El ver a mi tío con unos Jeans cuero de Alec, no fue lo más lindo queme haya pasado en la vida

— Nuestra familia, si que es extraña- Afirme

—Claro. Por que crees que te aceptamos haci de fácil. ¡Tú eres la mas extrañas de todos!

— Ya vete de un vez – Lo empuje hasta la puerta, mientras el comenzaba a reír sonoramente

— Adiós Extraña – Se despido, antes de que le cerrara la puerta en las narices

Con una sonrisa boba me dirigí hacia la cocina, en busca de los ingredientes para hacer galletas, ya que sabia a la perfección que tanto Taylor como Luci vendrían corriendo y rogando que las hiciese.

— ¡Demetri. Otra vez haz olvidado las llaves de tu carro! – Exclame divertida, mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta, la cual sonaba insistente... Típico de Demetri

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Pregunte enfurecida... Ese, no era Demetri

TAYLOR POV

¿Parecido a mí?... ¿Él parecido a mí?... Mentira

Yo era más guapo y tierno, como siempre me dice mamá. Él era... grande y feo ¿Cómo puede gustarle a Luci?

— Entonces... ¿Cómo te llamas realmente? – Me pregunto el señor

— Taylor – Respondí enojado... ¡Yo era más guapo que eso!

— Lo sé. Pero ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?

— ¿Completo? – Fruncí el ceño confundido. ¿Acaso existían los nombres completos?

— Si... tu segundo nombre – Me cruce de brazos, mientras observaba al hombre que se encontraba sentado en el sofá

— Mi nombres es Taylor Anthony Swan – Aclare con orgullo

— ¿Anthony?. Vaya es el mismo nombre que...

— Emmet Cullen. Cállate – Escuche el grito de mi mamá, quien se encontraba en la cocina junto con Luci y un mujer rubia

— Lo siento, hermosa Bella

— Isabella – Gruño mi mamá

— Lo que tu digas, hermosa Bella – Rió de una manera muy ruidosa. Lo mire de mala manera. ¿Por qué le decía hermosa a mi mamá?. Solo yo podía hacerlo

— ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

— Emmet Cullen a sus ordenes capitán

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Pues tengo...

— Taylor – Chillo Luci, obserbandome ceñuda con sus manos en jarras - No debes molestar al señor

— No lo hacia

— Claro que si – Rodé los ojos

— Que no

— Sí

— Pregúntale al señor – Observe a Emm... El señor con nombre difícil, como me enseño el Tío Alec

— Claro, que Taylor no me molestaba – Dijo nervioso... ¡La mirada del tío Alec, si que funcionaba!

— Mmm... Esta bien, te creo Tay – Sonreí al escucharla

— Dime pequeña ¿Te ha gustado el Oso? – Le pregunto a Luci

— Claro. Es igualito a Tay ¿Cómo, no me gustaría? – Aseguro mientras Jugaba con las grandes orejas del gran y feo Oso de peluche

— Mentira

— Claro Tay. Mira, es igual de alto que tu – Bueno, en eso tenia razón, pero yo no tenia la culpa de ser, un poco mas alto que ella – Hasta, es igual de adorable que tu– Me miro con diversión... ¿Dijo Adorable?... ¡Adorable!. ¡Yo era mucho mas guapo que esa cosa y no tenia mirada de bebe!

— No soy adorable– Me defendí

— Si, la tienes

— Que no – Bufe – Luci – La llame antes de que dijera algo, cosa que quería hacer - mejor deberíamos preguntarle a mamá, si soy o no, adorable - Ofrecí

— Claro – Chillo, mientras con un pequeño saltito, se bajaba del Sofía en donde se encontraba – Atrápame Ta...

— Ten cuidado – La regañe, ya que estuvo a punto de caerse... Como siempre

BELLA POV

Genial. Lo que me faltaba, tener que soportar a Rosalie y Emmet

— Que linda eres – Le decía mi hija a Rosalie, quien la observaba embobada – Te pareces a una de mis muñecas

— Gracias. Tu tambien eres muy hermosa – Le respondió – Sin duda, lo tienes en los genes – La observe furiosa

— Luci. Ve a ver que hace Tay – Le pedí cariñosamente

— Claro mami. No te vayas por favor – Le pidió a Rosalie antes de desaparecer por la cocina

— ¿Qué crees que haces? – Le pregunte bruscamente, luego, de asegurarme que mi pequeña se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para escuchar nuestra conversación

— Solo, quería conocerlos Bella – Murmuro avergonzada – Alice tenia razón, ambos son hermosos y muy inteligentes – Sonreí por inercia. Mis hijos eran el orgullo de mi vida, lo único que sé, que hice bien en toda mi existencia

— No por eso, te da el derecho de invitarse sola a mi casa

— Yo...

— Escúchame Rosalie. No quiero que mis hijos tengan siquiera el mínimo contacto con ustedes y mucho menos con Edward

— ¡Edward es su padre! – Exclamo ahora enojada – No puede negarles conocer a su padre, ni a la familia de esta

— Si. Puedo hacerlo y tengo todo el derecho a hacerlo – Asegure – Una cosa es que le permita a Edward entrar en su vida, pero no les permitiré a ustedes que los dañen...

— Es eso Bella. Acaso haces todo esto, por que aun sigues enojada por que te abandonamos – Respire profundamente antes de contestarle. Ese había sido un golpe muy, muy bajo y ella lo sabia

— Si crees eso haya tu, pero me demuestras que eres mas estúpida de lo que jamas pense – Asegure con una sonrisa entre mis labios, para evitar llorar – No quiero, que mis hijos tengan el mínimo contacto con él, por razones obvias y mucho menos con ustedes – Si hay algo que había aprendido, con el pasar de los años, era el ocultar mis sentimientos de los demás, solo mi familia sabia lo que sentía... fuera de ellos, nadie mas

— Yo... Lo siento Bella - Sollozo

— Lo sé Rosalie. Pero es demasiado tarde. Sé que no puedo separar a Edward de mis hijos... Pero no pretendan, que ahora que reaparecieron en la vida de mis pequeños y mía, finja que jamas ocurrió nada y los trate como si fuera de mi familia

— Bella. No te pido que aceptes a Edward – Aclaro – Se que lo odias y no te culpo, yo tambien lo odio – Disimule perfectamente una sonrisa que amenazaba por salir – Pero, dale la oportunidad a Esme y a la familia de disfrutar de los niños ¿Lo harás?

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mami! – Gritaba Taylor, quien era seguido por Luci

— Si amor ¿Qué sucede? – Me puse a su altura

— ¿Soy adorable? – Pregunto

— Si – Asegure a lo que Luci comenzo a revolcarse en el suelo de la risa

— Mamá – Dijo ea modo de quejido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y pegaba una pequeña patadita al suelo, haciéndolo ver aun mas adorable – No debo tener mirada de bebe, no es de niños – Me explico. No pude evitar reír, al igual que Emmet y Rosalie quienes se encontraban prestando atencion a la conversación

— Tu eres adorable y Lucio tambien - Aclare

— Pero Luci es niña y las niñas son haci – Explico como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo – Ellas juegan con sus aburridas muñecas, mientras los niños son mas rudos

— Las niñas tambien pueden ser rud... rudios – Exclamo mi pequeña dejando de reír, sin duda una de sus constantes peleas, eran que Taylor en ciertas ocasiones era "Machista" como se supone que le enseñaron mis Primos y Luci era demasiado "feminista", como se lo enseñaron mis primas

— Se dice Rudos pequeña – Le corregí, logrando que se sonrojara – Taylor, las niñas pueden hace todo lo que los niños y tu, si eres adorable – Bufo descontento – Pero tambien eres travieso – Me sonrío abiertamente

— ¡Eso es ser un niño! –Exclamo mientras comenzaba a correr contento hacia su habitación – Luci ¿Quieres jugar? – Grito para que su hermana lo escuchara

— Luci – Llame a mi pequeña quien ya estaba comenzando a correr – No corras, te caerás y dile a Tay que deje de gritar

— Esta bien – Refunfuño

— Los llamare para cuando las galletas terminen de hornearse

Hacia ya mas de dos horas que Emmet y Rosalie se habían marchado de mi casa

Me encontraba jugando junto a Taylor y Luci a las princesas & piratas, en este caso, yo y Luci eramos una princesas mientras que Taylor era un peligroso y adorable pirata... con parche y todo

— Señor pirata, puede dejarme en libertad para contestar el teléfono

— Claro señorita princesa – Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr por su habitación persiguiendo a Luci, quien se había escapado del calabozo

— Tengan cuidado niños – Dije antes de correr hacia el teléfono, intentando no caerme antes de siquiera llegar hacia allí

— Hola – conteste entre risas al tercer timbrado

— Hola... con Be... Isabela

— Ella habla ¿Quién es?

— Edward – Respondí, aquella voz nerviosa – Yo, quería saber si... quería hablar contigo... para

— Mañana , pasa por mi oficina. Rosalie sabe en donde queda –conteste rápidamente – Te espero allí y podremos hablar sin interrupción

— Bien – Mañana te veo – Colgué antes de que dijera nada

Este Día fue el mas difícil de toda mi vida y estoy mas que segura que mañana, no será nada fácil

— Princesa debes volver al cala... cárcel – Decía Tay, mientras me empujaba hacia su habitación y de allí el improvisado calabozo

* * *

**Hola gente linda, espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo. Bueno solo quería aclarar una duda que han tenido muchas/os... Andrew si aparecerá en la historia... para hacerle la vida imposible a Edward :D . Pero aparecerá mas tarde... en un tiempo muy lejano**

**Bueno aclaradas las dudas, me despido**

**DEJEN REVIERWS **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	14. Lo Mejor Para Ambos

**Los personaje son míos, son de la gran S.M. Solo la historia es mía**

* * *

_El ruido de una vieja camioneta, siendo estacionada, logro despertar a Emmet, quien tenía su cabeza recostada sobre el estomago de Jasper_

— _¿Qué…? — Gimoteo el mayor de los Cullen, para luego percatarse el desastre que los rodeaba — ¡Demonios es Bella! — chillo al igual que una niñita, pasando su peso de un pie al otro con pequeños saltitos _

— _Deja de gritar — lo mando a callar Jasper aun adormilado — ¡Qué demonios…! — exclamo, al sentir como era elevado en el aire por su amigo, quien sostenía su cuerpo sobre sus hombros, como si se tratara de una saco de ropa_

— _Cállate, es por nuestro bien — aseguró el fortachón, observando con pena a su hermano, quien aún permanecía dormido — Lo siento Eddie, tú debes sacrificarte — y sin decir más, comenzó a correr escaleras arriba con el cuerpo del rubio a cuestas _

_Bella, se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la mansión Cullen con las llaves que Esme, le había obsequiado. _

— _¿Qué es esto? — formulo cada una de las palabras con una lentitud, casi sorprendente_

_La escena era impactante. En la sala, de la hermosa y pulcra mansión Cullen, ahora echa un desastre llena de ropa, botellas bacías comida chatarra por doquier, se encontraban Edward en posición fetal, tirado en el suelo, luego de su tan esperada "noche de chicos"_

_Ella, por el contrario, había sido obligada por Alice y Rose a tener una fatídica "noche de chicas" en la casa de su rubia amiga… Algo que no quería recordar_

— _¡Edward Cullen levántate maldita sea! — grito furiosa, al encontrarse con un brasier, sobre la cabeza de su amado novio_

— _¡¿Que-e Que sucede…? ¿Dónde? — pregunto el muchacho aturdido al escuchar tal grito_

— _¡Tu! ¡Estás muerto Cullen!_

— _Bells, amor ¿Qué sucede?_

— _¿Qué sucede? ¡Eres un patán! — Chillo ella, lanzándole el brasier al rostro, logrando que él, al darse cuenta de lo que trataba, se pusiera aun más pálido de lo normal_

— _¿Qué? ¡Eso no es mío! —aseguro, lanzando la prenda hacia el otro lado de la habitación _

— _¡Claro que no es tuyo, grandísimo idiota!_

_En la habitación de Emmet, se encontraban él y Jasper, escuchando los furiosos gritos de Bella hacia Edward _

_Solo quedaba decir una cosa; Bella tenía aspecto de ángel, pero boca de marinero… ¡Vaya que sabia insultar e incluso en más de dos idiomas distintos!_

— _Emmet. Debemos ayudara a Edward — dijo el rubio, ahora despierto, quien escuchaba al igual que Emmet, como la pequeña y dulce Bella Swan, se convertía en "__algo__" que hasta ellos dos uniendo sus fuerzas, temían_

— _Ni loco. Quiero tener hijos y sé que si me enfrento Bella…Pues no los tendré — susurro, forzándose a sí mismo a no imaginarse en lo que la castaña le haría _

— _Emmet, él es tu hermano, debemos ayudarlo_

— _Yo nunca pedí un hermano — se defendió el chico; Jasper frunció su ceño antes de bufar y comenzar a arrastrar a Emmet, escaleras abajo — No…No… Jasper… ¡NO!_

— _No puedo creerlo. Confié en ti Edward — escucharon que decía Bella, quien paro su discurso para observarlos de manera calculadora a ambos, para luego ignorarlos y centrar nuevamente su atención en un muy apabullado Edward, sentado en el sofá — ¡Hombre debías ser!_

— _¡Oye! — se quejo ofendido Emmet, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de la castaña_

— _¿"Oye" Que? — Pregunto ella de mala manera_

— _Oye…Oye…Oye, Esa nube tiene forma de…Mejor me callo— rió nerviosamente, escudándose en Jasper, para cubrirse de la mirada amenazante de Bella_

— _Bells, debemos decirte algo — aseguró el rubio con voz tímida_

— _¡¿Qué? — pregunto, sin despegar la vista de los ojos impasibles de Edward, quien solo la miraba fascinado, pues le encantaba que ella sacara a relucir su lado "fuerte", aunque claro que odiaba que ella creyera que él la había engañado con cualquiera_

_Luego de la extensa explicación de Jasper, las bromas tontas de Emmet y los gritos enojados de Rosalie y Alice. _

_La primera estaba enojada con Emmet, por este no haber cuidado su brasier como debía y la segunda porque Jasper se emborracho junto a Emmet y Edward_

_Bella, por su parte, se sentía terriblemente mal por culpar a Edward de algo que no hizo… Por ahora; porque ella misma se encargaría de estarlo vigilando, con "Ojos de águila" como diría Jacob_

— _¡Termine! — Comento Edward victorioso, entrando a su habitación, en donde se encontraba Bella, recostada en su cama._

_Sonrió embobado por la hermosa vista de aquella gruñona y enojona novia; la cual minutos atrás, los obligo tanto a él como a su hermano y mejor amigo limpiar todo el desorden que hicieron — ¿Me has extrañado?_

— _Un poco — respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros ¡Claro que lo había extrañado! — ¿Y tú?_

— _Por supuesto — susurro él, recostándose a su lado para comenzar a besarla ansiosamente — ¿De qué otra manera podría ser? — pregunto sobre sus labios _

— _¿Me perdonas?_

— _¿Por qué? Actuaste como debías haber actuado, aunque aún no se cómo fue a parar ese brasier en mi cabeza — cometo contrariado, por lo cual Bella rió, recostando su cabeza en el bien formado pecho de él_

— _Si lo sé. Pero tú debes entender, mi mal humor no se debía solo a eso…Bueno, en parte sí, es solo que Alie y Rose me sometieron a…. — al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir, cayó abruptamente, cosa a que Edward noto al instante_

— _¿A qué Bells?_

—_A nada, solo cosas de chicas — respondió instantáneamente, golpeándose mentalmente por ser tan tonta por casi decirlo…_

_Edward por su parte, se consideraba una persona perseverante, y vaya que lo era y aun mas cuando se trataba de un secreto u misterio por debelar de Bella… Él lo averiguaría cueste lo que cueste y este, era uno de esos casos _

— _¿Qué son "cosas de chicas"? — pregunto con una sonrisa, al ver la mirada nerviosa de Bella_

_Tal vez ,solo era que su pequeña hermana y su otra no tan pequeña "hermana de corazón", habían nuevamente intentado hacerle preguntas incomodas y vergonzosas a Bella_

_Edward se carcajeo de solo pensarlo; La última vez que ambas emboscaron a Bells y el fue a su rescate, podría jurara que su novia casi se moría de un infarto por la vergüenza y los nervios_

— _Nada —de manera casi imperceptible, Edward rodeo su cuerpo de tal manera, logrando quedar sobre el cuerpo de Bella_

— _Mientes — murmuró, delineando el cuello de ella, suavemente con su nariz, comenzando a depositar besos por su piel_

_Tramposo — pensó Bella, soltando un pequeño jadeo ante tal acción. Él sabía cómo jugar sus cartas y lo hacía extremadamente bien_

— _No lo hago _

— _Dime… Por favor — solo bastaron esas palabras, para que la poca fuerza de voluntad de Bella, se desmoronara_

— _Ellas…Pues…me…_

— _¡Rose. Porque Ed y Belli-Bu pueden, estar así y nosotros dos no! —se dejo escuchar el quejido de Emmet, quien se encontraba señalando a Edward y Bella de manera acusadora desde la puerta_

— _¡Largo!_

— _Eddie ¿Por qué tanto enojo? — pregunto de manera burlona Rosalie, quien era respaldada por Jasper y Alice tratando de sofocar su risa_

_Bella, alejo como pudo a Edward de ella, no sin cierta ayuda de él, y se dirigió sonrojada junto a sus amigos que la observaban de manera burlona_

— _Alice — llamo Edward a la pequeña Cullen, al ver que ya todos estaban muy alejados de ellos como para escucharlos — ¿Que le hicieron a Bella?_

— _¿Por qué preguntas? — lo observo de manera suspicaz_

—_Pues parece molesta…_

— _Oh, eso — lo interrumpió la pequeña — Nada, solo la hemos depilado a la Brasilera — con una sonrisa picara la pequeña, se alejo rápidamente de su hermano, quien parecía haber entrado en un estado de Shock_

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba en mi oficina, tratando de concentrarme en las malditas cuentas, los proveedores, el salario del personal…Agh

¡NO! ¡No podía distraerme con nada!

El saber que en cualquier momento Edward Cullen, el muchacho de mis pesadillas y mis sueños, entraría por esa puerta para intentar arrebatarme a mis hijos...

El problema era _ese_; Edward ya no era más un muchacho, no, él era un hombre hecho y derecho. Si, tal vez un hombre con defectos pero hombre al fin

— Bella — Carol, se adentro con aquella expresión que yo, tanto conocía…Estaba deslumbrada, cosa que solo una persona podría lograr con solo una mirada u sonrisa — Un muy guapo hombre quiere hablar contigo ¡Dios! ¡Quiero uno!

_Maldito tiempo que riges la tierra_

Insulte mentalmente. El que "El guapo hombre" se encontrara allí, ya que para mí era más bien una tortura, más que una maravilla

— Gracias Carol hazlo pasar — ordene de manera fría, intentando ordenar mis pensamientos. Si debía enfrentar al león, al menos debía estar preparada

— Claro. ¿Sabez? ¿Creo que lo he visto antes? — sonreí débilmente, por supuesto que lo había visto antes. Incluso yo lo veo todas las tardes, mañanas y noches, a diferencia que a mí me dicen mamá… El era la réplica exacta de mis hijos

— Solo…Hazlo pasar Carol — de manera rápida asintió con su cabeza, para luego desaparecer por la puerta y en su lugar aparecer la imponente figura de Edward — Siéntate — ordene, lo cual el negó amablemente

— Prefiero estar de pie

— Bien — acepte incomoda. No es como si en un libro, se explicara, _"como tratar al padre de tus hijos, luego de cuatro años en el cual, él nunca supo de su existencia"_

No. Primero: para mi desgracia no existe tal libro y Segundo: El titulo sería muy largo como para entrar en la portada

— Quiero que Taylor y Lucí, se enteren que soy el padre — exigió. Tal comentario, me hizo sentir como si un boxeador me hubiera propinado un puñetazo en el estomago… Dolor, puro y duro dolor

— Lo harán — asegure a regañadientes, intentando que mi rostro demostrase, la calma que en estos momentos no tenia — Solo necesito tiempo

— ¿Tiempo? — Sonrió irónicamente — Ya han pasado cuatro años, sin que supieran que tienen un padre ¿Cuánto más tiempo necesitas? — pregunto de manera mordaz, elevando su tono de voz. Bufe, lo que faltaba…

— ¡El tiempo que sea necesario! — conteste de igual manera, poniéndome de mi asiento

— ¡¿No crees que ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo?

— ¡No dejare, que mis hijos sufran, por solo un maldito capricho tuyo Cullen!

— Bien. Al fin piensas en el bienestar de nuestros hijos — comento con sorna, con una maldita e hipócrita sonrisa en su rostro

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios intentas decir?

— Intento decir, que si hubieras pensado en el bienestar de nuestros hijos, no le hubieras negado el conocer a su padre ¿No los crees merecedores de eso al menos?

— No. Te equivocas Edward, tú no eres merecedor de no merece conocerlos a ellos — le corregí herida.

Mi temor siempre fue ese, el que mis hijos me recriminaran por su padre y tal vez lo hagan, pero…

El tener a Edward a mi lado ahora, demostraba lo bien que hice, en alejarlo de mis hijos y de mi…

Él tenía su vida rearmada, era feliz y yo no quería que estuviera por obligación a mi lado y de mis hijos; porque si de algo estaba segura era que si Edward, cuatro años atrás, se hubiera enterado de mi embarazo, él hubiera querido volver conmigo y eso no lo permitiría y así lo hice nunca lo permití ni jamás lo hare

— Eso no es algo que tú debiste haber decidido Bella — murmuró de manera dura

— Alguien debía hacerlo y tú ya no estabas — observé como su mirada se descomponía en una mezcla de sentimientos, para que a los pocos segundos volverse a mostrase fría y calculadora — Da igual nuestro pasado; No estamos aquí para pelear, sino para hablar de mis hijos — asegure en apenas un murmullo

— Quiero…Necesito, que ellos sepan que soy su padre Bella

— Puedes, por favor dejar de llamarme Bella — pedí molesta — Se cuál es tu pedido, pero también sé que hare todo lo necesario para que tanto Taylor como Lucí, no sufran y sé que diciéndoselos así como así, no les ayudara en mucho

— ¿Entonces qué propones? — pregunto de manera impaciente, observando su reloj

—Los visitaras, te relacionaras con ellos y cuando sea el momento oportuno, les diremos — una sonrisa victoriosa se formo en su rostro, dejando ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes

— Estoy de acuerdo, yo los iré a buscar…

— Creo que no entiendes Edward — lo interrumpí de manera brusca — Cada una de las visitas, será supervisada por mi o por alguien de mi confianza.

— ¿Acaso temes que les pase algo? — Pregunto con incredulidad. Negué lentamente

— En lo absoluto, podrás ser muchas cosas, excepto un demente — sonreí ante el doble sentido de mis palabras, el cual el entendió perfectamente por lo cual iba a replicar y para mi suerte, fue interrumpido por el interlocutor — Dime Carol

— _Jacob acaba de llamar_ — informo desde el otro lado de la línea

— ¿Qué quiere? — rodé los ojos. Ya era la quinta vez consecutiva que llamaba para decir pura babosadas

— _Dijo: Bella, linda, amor de mis amores, te espero en casa, yo iré a buscar a los niños al Kindergarten, te esperamos en casa… muak, muak, muak_ — reí sin siquiera proponérmelo. Pensar que un idiota como él, puede ser un hombre responsable de su propio negocio

— ¿Muak, Muak, Muak? — pregunte divertida

— _Son besos Bella, son solo besos ¡Usa tu imaginación! — _chillo indignada por haber criticado su falsa imitación de besos

— Llámalo y dile que estaré en casa pronto — dije omitiendo su último comentario y cortando la llamada, para encontrarme con la mirada furiosa de Edward — Creo que eso es todo…

— ¿Cuándo serán las visitas?

— Cuando tú quieras Edward. Solo avísame, para yo poder organizar mi agenda y…

— Bien — acoto de manera cortante — Solo espero de no llevarme la repugnante sorpresa de que mis hijos le digan papá, a cualquier idiota — sin darme tiempo siquiera a replicar, salió como un rayo de mi oficina

¡Ugh Maldito idiota!

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este Cap.**

**Como se, darán cuenta este capítulo, es un poco más largo que los demás en compensación por sus RR y el tiempo que los eh tenido en lista de espera**

**Con respecto a eso, lo siento, no tengo excusa, es solo que el instituto y sus exigencias, me tienen a la raya y la verdad es que no deseo llevarme una materia o más, a Diciembre ya que si no tendría tiempo de escribir a mas de bien en vacaciones por estar estudiando**

**Nos leemos en el próximo Cap. ¨o¨**

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIERWS**

**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**


	15. Primer Visita

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno!**

* * *

_Edward y Bella, se encontraban recostados en la cama de él, observándose el uno al otro, como lo que eran, dos adolescentes profundamente enamorados. Un triste suspiro, escapo de los labios de ella_

— _¿Qué sucede?_

— _Nada — respondió instantáneamente. Él rodos los ojos, había veces en la que odiaba que su novia fuera tan…ella. Sonrió, posicionándose sobre ella, sosteniéndose con sus brazos, evitando apoyar un solo gramo de su cuerpo obre el de ella — ¿Otra vez? — pregunto divertida, depositando un peso en la barbilla de él_

— _Siempre funciona — se justifico, encogiéndose de hombros — Ahora…Me dirás que sucede — afirmo, no pregunto, por lo que ella asintió a regañadientes, antes de hablar_

— _¿Y si termina? — Inquirió de manera temerosa, ganándose una mirada llena de confusión de parte de él, quien la escuchaba y observaba con atención — Esto Edward. Míranos, solo somos dos adolescentes, tú te interesaras por otras y te olvidaras de mí…_

— _Es imposible — la interrumpió con una tierna sonrisa — Jamás me interesare por nadie, que no seas tú…_

— _¿Cómo lo sabez? — pregunto interrumpiéndolo, por lo que el frunció su ceño, esta vez enojado — Mira a mis padres; Ellos se amaban y sin embargo se separaron, y yo tuve que sufrir su separación_

— _¿Tan poca confianza nos tienes?_

— _No… Eso no es lo que quiero decir Edward…Tú, eres…perfecto y mírame a mí. Simple y normal…_

— _Y tonta — agrego él en apenas un susurro, por lo que ella asintió, antes de continuar con su monologo_

— _Sí y tonta… ¡Oye! — se quejo, observándolo enojada. Él solo rodo su cuerpo, quedándose nuevamente a su lado, pero esta vez, tomándola por la cintura, acercándola a él_

— _Te amo Isabella Swan y juro que jamás, jamás te dañare…yo jamás te dañaría Bells. Te amo ¿No lo entiendes?_

— _Si, pero y si…_

— _Bella, no puedes compararnos con tus padres — dijo Edward, comprendiendo el repentino temor de su novia — Son situaciones completamente distintas. No puedo prometerte que estaremos juntos toda la vida, pero puedo prometerte que te amare hasta el último segundo que tú me lo permitas y si… tu no me quieres mas…_

— _Eso es imposible — mascullo ella, recibiendo un casto beso de Edward en la mejilla _

— _No lo sé. Tu eres hermosa, inteligente, sexy, cariñosa ¿Quieres que continúe? — Susurro — Se que, hay muchos esperando a que me deseches, para ocupar mi lugar y créeme que eso, no me hace nada feliz. Solo me iré cuando tu lo quieras Bells_

— _¿Muchos? — pregunto con burla. Edward, asintió, entrelazando sus manos y depositando un beso en el dorso de la de ella_

— _Si. Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tom Mclan, Jacob Black…_

— _Jacob es solo un amigo _

— _Para ti. Ya vi como ese…chucho, te observa y déjame decirte que no me agrada, y yo a él tampoco — Bella rodo los ojos, dando por terminado el tema. La realidad, era que el misterio de la enemistad injustificada, de Edward con Jacob, jamás seria resuelto_

— _¿Entonces, aceptas ser mi prisionero, toda la vida? — pregunto de manera juguetona, besándolo con insistencia. Beso el cual Edward respondió sin dudar_

— _Prepara los grilletes, seré tu esclavo cuanto tiempo desees — susurro alejándose de sus labios, besando su cuello y ascendiendo hasta llegar nuevamente hacia sus labios _

**BELLA POB**

Observe con atención, a mis dos pequeños, alistados y quejándose, bueno, al menos solo Taylor se quejaba de aquella, según él, fea camisa a rayas, mientras que Lucí, sin embargo danzaba por toda la sala con aquel hermoso vestido blanco apompado

— Mamá, dile a Lucí que se detenga

— Taylor deja a tu hermana — le pedí, sentándolo en mí regazo. Mi pequeño solo atino a cruzarse de brazos, manifestando su enojo — Te vez bien

— Me veo como un niño — replico rápidamente

— Eres un niño

— Soy mayor… ¿Por qué me odias, mami? —evite reír ante su manipulación sentimental. Ese pequeño diablillo, sabía como manipular a las personas y mucho más si se trataba de personas que conocía

—No te odio amor, solo quiero que te encuentres aun mas guapo de lo que eres, para cuando nuestro visitante llegue

— Pero… ¿Con esto? — señalo su camisa, especialmente elegida por sus tías. Taylor odiaba aquellas cosas, que según él, "Eran para niños" — Y si los duendes se la llevarían misteriosamente — fruncí el ceño. Matare a mis primos y sus maquiavélicas ideas, inculcadas a mi pequeño

— Mamá se enojaría contigo…

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto con un tierno puchero. Suspire, al observar, por el rabillo del ojos a mi pequeña girara y girar sobre si misma, hasta caer rendía y mareada al suelo

— Porque… conozco a esos duendes y sé que te temen

— ¿De verdad? — Pregunto asombrado, por lo que asentí fervientemente — ¡Vaya! ¡Lucí…! — grito bajándose de mi regazo — ¡Los duendes me temen!

Reí sin siquiera proponérmelo, al observarlo, regresar hacia mí y depositar avergonzado, un tierno beso en mi mejilla, para luego volver a correr hacia en donde se encontraba su hermana, recostada sobre la alfombra del suelo

— Bella — voltee para encontrarme con Angela — Edward, se encuentra en la puerta — informo abrasándome rápidamente, por lo cual le correspondí el abrazo. Dios, cuando necesitaba un abrazo, me sentía desecha. El tener a Edward, merodeando por las puertas de mí conciencia e inconsciencia no ayudaba mucho

Desde aquel encuentro en mi oficina, comencé a preguntarme aquello que Edward había dicho… ¿Qué hubiera pasado, si él desde un comienzo, habría sido consciente de la existencia de mis pequeños?

Sacudí la cabeza, en un desesperado intento de desechar aquel pensamiento. Ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en el "Habría", no debo arrepentirme de las decisiones que tome y espero, no arrepentirme de las decisiones que tomare

— Gracias — susurre, evitando comenzar a sollozar

— Debes ser fuerte Bella, por los niños ¿Entiendes?

— Si. Gracias Ang. Puedes irte, apenas termine todo esto, te llamare

—Bien, no te olvides de hacerlo — dijo, comenzando a recoger su bolso del sofá —Recuerda lo que te dije ¿Ok? —Me señalo rápidamente, besando las coronillas d mis pequeños — Adiós preciosos, deséenle suerte a si tía Ang

— Suerte tía — dijeron mis amores, al unísono, soltando risitas al darse cuenta de su concordancia. Acompañe a Angela hasta la salida, para encontrarme tal y como sabia, con Edward, enfundado en un fino y costoso traje negro, camisa blanca y zapatos costosos

— Adiós Bella — termino de saludar Angela, con un beso en la mejilla — Hasta luego Edward — sin decir nada mas, comenzó a caminar hacia su auto, dejando a un muy confundido Edward, en la puerta de mi casa. Tal vez no la habría reconocido

— Era Angela Webber — informe, haciéndome a un lado, para dejarlo pasar — Los niños están dentro, jugando…Están esperándote — comente de manera fría, sin intentar siquiera sonar amistosa, lo cual estoy segura que el noto al instante

— Gracias — susurro

— ¡Mami! — escuche el grito horrorizado de Lucí, procedente de su habitación. Comencé a correr hacia la misma, sin detenerme a pensar siquiera — ¡Mami!

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunte asustada, al encontrármela llorando sobre su cama

— Mira… — hipo, mostrándome una pequeña muñeca de plástico, la recordaba a la perfección, se la había regalado Jane, en un día de compras— Kim, no tiene cabeza — señalo lo obvio, pues la pequeña muñeca, había sido decapitada

— No te preocupes pequeña. La arreglaremos — acaricie su mejilla, limpiando sus lagrimas. Ella solo me rodeo con sus pequeños bracitos

— Fue Taylor — acuso, ella, señalando al pequeño Taylor, quien la observaba con cara de pocos amigos — Eres malo

— No es cierto — chillo él, frunciendo sus labios, acto que inmediatamente me hizo recordar a Edward, de adolescente

— Si lo es. Tú y tu feo muñeco, lastimaron a Kim…

— ¡No es un muñeco!

— ¡Si lo es!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡Se callan ambos! —les ordene de manera firme. Odiaba que discutieran o pelearan, cosa que nunca sucedía, pero cuando si sucedía, era una pelea que los mantenía enojados entre si, por varios días— Dejan de pelear y me dicen en este instante que sucede

— Él rompió mi muñeca — hablo primero Lucí, señalando de manera acusatoria Tay, quien solo miraba de manera inocente

— ¿Es cierto Taylor?

— Su muñeca, no sabe jugar con mi súper hombre — justifico — Es una niña tonta, le dije que no soltara la estúpida muñeca. Pero…

— ¡Taylor Anthony Swan! ¿Qué dije de los insultos?

— Que son feos y que solo los niños malo, insultan — repitio de manera monotoma

— No debes insultar a tu hermana, ni a nadie más

— Pero…los demás niños lo hacen

— Si los demás niños, se tiraran de un puente ¿Tu harías los mismo? — pregunte, acercándome hacia él, quien solo ladeo la cabeza de manera pensativa…

— Mami… ¿Qué tan alto es el puente? — pregunto finalmente, logrando dejarme con una mezcla indefinida de emociones… ¡Dios ¿Ese en mi hijo?

Abri mi boca, para luego cerrarla, sin saber que responder ¿Debuia regalarlo? ¿reir? ¿culpar a mis primos? Dos musicales risas, lograron sacarme de mi repentino estado de aturdimiento. Edward y Lucí, se encontraban, apoyados el uno con el otro riendo, hasta casi llorar...Al parecer,Edward, me habia seguido hasta la habitacion. Hmp

— ¡Esto, no es un chiste! — Asegure, fingiendo estar enojada — Tu jovencito, no intentes tomarme el pelo…

— Mami, no se puede tomar el pelo — me corrigió Tay, cruzando sus bracitos y negado repetidamente en señal de desaprobación —La maestra dice…

— ¡Taylor Swan, cállate o estarás castigado! — Le advertí — ¡Y ustedes dos también!— les dije a mi pequeña y a él, quienes dejaron de reír, mordiendo sus labios

— No puedes castigarme Isabella…Soy mayor de edad — fruncí el ceño, al escuchar su voz

—Créeme que encontrarte la manera Cullen, así que mueve tú trasero hacia el salón ¡Ahora!

—No eres mi jefe — replico él, como un pequeño niño. Bufe

— Ve al salón — dije cada palabra de manera concisa y lenta, para mejor entendimiento. El solo rodos los ojos, comenzando a caminar a regañadientes hacia el umbral de la puerta, en donde se detuvo. Observe con sorpresa como mis pequeños, observaban atentos la escena, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en sus rostros. Coloque mis manos en jarras, enarcando mis cejas

— Corre — chillo Lucí, al ver cómo me lanzaba en su búsqueda. Ella fue, la primera en salir corriendo, no sin antes tomar de la mano a Edward y guiarlo hacia afuera. Taylor, sin embargo, al intentar salir, se topo conmigo, que lo sostuve como una bolsa de patatas, llevándolo hacia el salón, mientras él reía

— Suéltame mami — pidió

— Solo con un beso. Ese es el precio — negocie, depositándolo en el suelo. El frunció sus labios de manera pensativa, al igual que lo hacia Lucí y…él

— Esta bien… — acepto a regañadientes, observando hacia ambos lados,confirmando que no se encontraba nadie obserbandolo, para luego depositar un sonoro beso en mi mejilla derecha. Por el rabillo del ojo, pude ver como Lucí, se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Edward, quien al parecer había sido obligado por mi pequeña a contarle un cuento de princesas

Con Taylor, tomado de mi mano, nos acercamos hacia en donde se encontraban ellos, para confirmar lo que ya había predicho, él le estaba leyendo un cuento de princesas. Taylor comenzó a hacer muecas burlescas al percatarse que trataba la historia, por lo que Lucí, solo le saco la lengua, para luego no presarle más atención

— Taylor, compórtate — susurre, sentándolo en mi regazo y abrazándolo — No debes pelear a Lucí

— Lo sé — contesto aburrido —Pero me aburro

— ¿Qué cuentos te han de gustar Taylor? — pregunto de manera interesada Edward, quien ahora se encontraba con Lucí, recostada sobre su pecho.

_…"La sangre llama"…_ — pensé al observarlos allí, a ambos de esa manera tan…cariñosa y pacífica. Lucí era de querer a todo el mundo, pero aun así, no era cariñosa con cualquier persona.

— De aventureros — contesto no sin cierta renuencia — Ellos peleaban con monstros, viajan, hasta que una tonta princesa aparece a molestar — se abrazo a mí, negando con la cabeza — ¿Por qué les gustan las princesas? ¡Tienen peleas, viajan y no tienen mama que le diga qué hacer!

— Hey — me queje, fingiendo estar indignada, recibiendo un beso de disculpa de su parte. Espere, un quejido de Lucí o algo que se le pareciera, ya que al ser mellizos, ambos la mayoría del tiempo disputaban por mi atención, pero no. Ella se encontraba cómodamente abrazada a Edward. Por unos momentos, sentí celos hacia él, es como si intentara robarme a mis hijos

— Suena divertido… ¿Te gustan los dibujos animados?

— No mucho

Observe atenta como Edward, intentaba buscar algún tema de conversación con Taylor, el cual solo le respondía con monosílabos, ignorándolo de manera experta. Era casi divertido, el observar como Lucí, comenzaba a ser payasadas, que atrajeran la atención de Edward, contándole cada nombre de sus muñecas

Taylor, por su lado, solo observaba a Edward, como si esperar a que este hiciera algo malo. Lo observe rascar su cabecita preocupado, para luego verlo abrir sus ojos de par en par

— ¿Qué sucede, pequeño? — le pregunte

**TAYLOR POV**

Ese señor, no me gustaba, de seguro era como todos…Quería robarme a mi mamá. No, ella era solo mía y un poco de Lucí… ¡Me quería robar a Lucí!

— ¿Qué sucede pequeño? — pregunto mamá, dándome un beso en la mejilla.

— Nada mami — sonreí, miran al señor de cabellos raros y a Lucí, jugar a atraparse. Bufe, No. Lucí era mía y mi mamá también. No voy a dejar que me las robe. Como que me llamo Taylor Anthony Swan, que no dejare que ese hombre me robe e mi hermanita ni a mi mama ¡Lo juro!

Edward, debe irse…para siempre

* * *

**Hola a todos queridos y bien amados lectores. Espero que les guste Este capítulo, dejen sus RR**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


	16. ¡Sorpresa!

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo Quiero uno! ¡tu tampoco te salvas Swan!**

* * *

— _Mamá; Emmet llevo a Edward y Jasper un pub nudista — Las chicas se encontraban demasiado enojadas como para escuchar razones de sus novios. Alice quería matarlos. Bella quería que sufrieran y Rosalie quería dejarlos sin futuros, ya sean, hijos o sexo a los tres — ¡Emmet es un idiota! — exclamo la pequeña morena, sentándose de sopetón en el suelo de su habitación, en donde solo tenía permitido entrar su madre, dado a que Carlisle no podía entrar, por el simple hecho de no tomar ningún bando ya que, según él: "Solo son niños, ya sabrían lo que es la vida"_

— _¡Oye! Jasper tampoco puso mucha objeción, a decir verdad, fue de muy buena gana a ese antro de quinta_

— _Es tu hermano_

—_Y Emmet es el tuyo, Alice — se justifico Rosalie, encogiéndose de hombros, le molestaba de sobre manera que su novio haya ido a ver a tipejas semidesnudas ¿Acaso ella no bastaba? Eso la hacía sentir, para su sorpresa, poco sexy y por ende poco mujer. Observo contrariada a Bella sentada sin decir absolutamente nada algo raro, debido a que, Bella era la más vengativa de las tres _

— _Niñas, deben entenderlos, los tres son jóvenes y hombres. Ustedes saben que las mujeres maduran antes que los hombres y…_

— _¡Mamá! — Se quejo Alice — Debes estar de nuestro lado, ¡aquí nosotras somos las engañadas, no las engañadoras! — Bufo, comenzando a querer llorar — ¡Isabella, di cualquier cosa, maldita sea! — la castaña solo pudo observarla con tranquilidad, Mientras una sonrisa malvada se extendía por su rostro_

— _Hoy, amigas mías, iremos a un pub nudista de hombres — afirmo aun sonriente. Esme dejo escapar un gritito ahogado, convenciéndose a sí misma que no había escuchado tal cosa — Tranquila, Esme. Es solo lo que los chicos creerán, Veamos que tan mal se sentirán al saber que sus novias observan a hombres semidesnudos_

— _¡Eres una genio, Bells! — vociferó Rosalie, lanzándose a abrazarla_

_._

_._

— _Créeme Bella, estas muy lejos de ser un genio — aseguro Rosalie enfundada, al igual que Alice y Bella, en un pequeño vestido rojo a diferencia de Alice que tenia uno de color rosa, y Bella que tenia uno violeta. La castaña y la morena la observaron molestas, pues ellas también estaban fuera de aquel antro de hombres, para mujeres lujuriosas y pues el clima no ayudaba de mucho, dado que hasta los dedos de los pies se le habían congelado — ¿Qué? Yo no fui la que dijo: "Claro, Esto funcionara, ellos irán corriendo al enterarse en donde nos encontramos"_

— _No escuche que te quejaras, de camino aquí…_

— _No. Me quejo aquí, Bells. ¿Sabes lo que haría mi padre si se enterara, que me encuentro aquí?_

— _¿Y tú qué crees que haría el mío? ¡Es el jefe de policías de Forks, Rosalie! ¡De Forks! _

— _Bue punto, pero mi padre es abogado y…_

— _Mi padre es aquel que nos metería en prisión ¿Entiendes eso? — respondió secamente la castaña, cruzándose de brazos. Rosalie negó divertida_

— _Un abogado le puede a un pinche jefe de policías. Mi papá, podría crear cargos a tu papá por meterme en prisión_

— _Charlie podría…Retener a tu padre en la comisaria ¡Ja, gane!_

— _No, porque mi papá…_

— _¡Ya ambas dejen de jugar a: "Mi casa, es más grande que a tuya"! Si Charlie nos encuentra nos mata y si tu padre nos encuentra, también nos mata — exclamó Alice; Ambas muchachas, la observaron con indignación, ante su interrupción_

— _Como decía antes de que "alguien" — Rosalie observo a Alice significativamente, mientras esta bufaba observando hacia el otro lado de la calle, en donde por supuesto, el antro hacia acto de presencia incitándola a ir a… ¿Observar? — Mi papá puede…_

— _Y si vamos — mascullo Alice— Digo…Es por Bella_

— _¡¿Qué, por mi? ¡Alice, no me culpes a mí!_

— _Ash, Bells. Tú no entiendes, esto te ayudara, cuando tengas sexo con Eddie y… — ante la mirada de la castaña se vio obligada a callar su comentario, pues al parecer no era del agrado de su cuñada — Esta bien, yo quiero ir. ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle a tu hermano, Rosalie Hale!_

— _¿Cómo sabes que lo hare?_

— _Yo lo veo todo, recuérdalo — susurro tocando delicadamente su sien, para luego sonreír, según Rosalie y Bella, como una demente — ¡Entonces, andando! ¡Es hora de divertirnos! — chillo comenzando a danzar hacia el otro lado de la calle. Ambas observaron atónitas como abrasaba al hombre de seguridad, entregándole con disimulo unos cuantos billetes. Sip, Alice Cullen estaba sobornando a un guardia_

— _¿Deberíamos ir? — pregunto Bella con cierto temor a la respuesta. Rosalie asintió incapaz de formular palabra — Bien, entonces… ¿Tu primero?_

**Bella Pov**

Suspire observando por milésima vez el reloj. ¿Acaso Edward no se iría, jamás? Bufé, me sentía total y completamente reemplazada, al observar como Lucí abrazaba, sonreía o incluso le hablaba a Edward. Si lo sé, tal vez estaba siendo un poco celosa pero…. Al diablo, estaba que hervía de los celos y sabía que era una estupidez, ya que, después de todo él era el padre. Sonreí al ver a mi pequeño imitar mis gestos mientras jugaba con un pequeño barco de plástico

— ¿Sucede algo? — le pregunte, al observar que no imitaba mis gestos en lo absoluto, él estaba molesto — ¿Taylor?

— ¿Mmm? — fruncía su ceño, observándome con curiosidad, para luego alternar su mirada de mi hacia en donde se encontraban Lucí y Edward. Mi sonrisa se extendió aun mas, pues al parecer no era la única celosa

— Taylor, no debes estar celoso — asegure sintiéndome completamente una hipócrita, dado a que yo era la que daba estos consejos incapaz de poder cumplirlos — El es… Alguien que los quiere y…

— ¿Es tu migo, mami?

— Amigo, bebe. Se dice amigo — le corregí, observándolo enfurruñarse, pues a mi pequeño jamás le gustaba que lo corrigiesen, algo realmente gracioso y un poco molesto en ciertas ocasiones. El solo le resto importancia al asunto con una pequeña mueca entre sus labios, recostando su cabecita en el respaldar del sofá

— ¿Lo es, mami?

— Pues…El es alguien al que…quise mucho — confesé incapaz de mentirle. En cierta forma Edward, sin lugar a dudas, no era en absoluto mi amigo; Siquiera sabía si podíamos considerarnos dos personas civilizadas a la hora de hablar — Y tú también lo querrás. Solo debes…

— No lo voy a querer — me interrumpió, tallando sus ojitos — No me gusta

— Lo mismo dijiste con Andrew ¿Recuerdas? — razoné, acariciando su cabello. El asintió a regañadientes — Y ahora lo quieres mucho ¿No es así?

— No es lo mismo. Yo no lo quiero… — señalo a Edward con su pequeña manita. Espere a que continuara, sin embargo no dijo nada más

— ¿Por qué? — pregunté realmente curiosa, obteniendo como respuesta nada. Bufe, lo que faltaba, debería lidiar con los celos de mi pequeño, el cual para mi desgracia salió igual de sobreprotector y celoso que el estúpido de su padre

— Quiero una galleta — dijo de pronto sonriéndome de oreja a oreja

— ¿A hora también eres bipolar? — pensé en voz alta, ganándome una mirada confundida de su parte.

— ¿Que es bio…Eso? — preguntó incapaz de repetir la palabra

—Es…Cuando seas mas grande, te lo explicare — asegure, mi pequeño solo hizo un pequeño puchero para luego pronunciar un pequeño y corto: _"Esta bien"_ — ¿A qué juegas?

— ¡Soy Capitán, como _Popeye_!

— ¡Qué bien, hijo! ¿Puedo jugar?

— Mmm…Tú eres una niña, las niñas no son capitanes

Lo observe con falsa indignación, asombrándome a mi misma el nivel de machismo el cual le fue enseñado por mis primos, porque no tenía ninguna duda que ellos fueron lo que le enseñaron a ser machista, claro que mi pequeño aun no tomaba en cuanta eso, incapaz de diferenciar el verdadero significado de machismo y feminismo

— Claro que sí. Son capitanas

— ¿Conoces alguna? — pregunto de manera suspicaz, enarcando unas de sus cejas, levantando levemente su barbilla con cierto aire arrogante. Abrí mi boca un par de veces para luego volver a cerrarla. ¿Conocía a una capitana de barco? Rápidamente comencé a_ refrescar y_ _procesar _cada uno de mis recuerdo: _Yo de niña con Renee…Yo en Forks…Edward…Edward…Edward…Mis hijos y Edward otra vez_.

Si, no cavia duda alguna; _**Primero**_: Acababa de tomar conciencia que todos mis recuerdo eran prácticamente junto a Edward, idiota. _**Segundo**_: No, no conocía y tampoco creo que conoceré a una capitana de barco ¡Al diablo con la injusticia y el machismo!

— ¿Lo conoces, mami? — volvió a preguntar con una pequeña y hermosa sonrisa de victoria. Increíble, mi pequeño hijo, de casi cinco años, acaba de ganarme en un… ¿reto?

— Ya veras, pequeño sabiondo — gruñí, atrapándolo entre mis brazos, comenzando a hacerle cosquillas. Mi pequeño se removía entre mis brazos, rompiendo a reír histéricamente — ¡Tay, no! ¡No…cosqui-llas a… mamá! — chille entre risas, luego que Tay comenzó a _defenderse _de mis coquillas, haciéndome cosquillas a mi

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mami! ¡No quiero! — me asuste al escuchar el grito deseperado de Lucí, inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia mi derecha en donde indudablemente se encontraban Edward y mi bebe, ambos sentados en el suelo; Con la simple diferencia que Lucí se encontraba llorando con desesperación, mientras que Edward se encontraba observándola con preocupación sin saber realmente que hacer. Tome a Tay entre mis brazos dirigiéndome torpemente junto a ellos

— ¿Qué sucedió? — le pregunte a Edward, colocando a Taylor en el suelo. Bufe, al observar su expresión aun mas confundida que la mía — ¿Hija, que sucede? Lucí, amor — acune su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a observarme. Ella solo gimoteo desasiéndose de mi agarre, para abrazar a Edward con demasiada fuerza. Suspire, no era momento para mis celos completamente irracionales ¿Verdad?

— No quiero — le susurro a Edward — No te vayas. Quédate. No quiero que te vayas — escuche atónita su confesión ¿No quería que se vaya? ¡Recién acaba de conocerlo e incluso lo quería más que a mí! Me golpee mentalmente, regañándome ya por decima vez, debido a mis celos hacia Edward y mi pequeña. El no planeaba robarme el cariño de mi hija ¿Verdad? Y si planeaba hacerlo, debería tomar seriamente en la propuesta de Alec… ¡¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?

— Lucí, pequeña — susurro, dirigiéndome una mirada de reproche. Contuve mis ganas de sacarle la lengua infantilmente — No te voy a dejar, te prometo que vendré todos los días a visitarlos ¿Quieres?

— ¡No; No quiero! ¡Quédate. Mama no dejes que se vaya! — me rogo, aun sin dejar de abrazar a Edward, logrando que un intenso dolor se instalara en mi pecho al igual que casi seis años atrás luego de la partida de Edward — ¡Llévame contigo! ¡No te vayas! — desordene mi cabello nerviosa, tratando de contener, por todos los medios, mis ganas de llorar

— Lucí, hija. Edward debe irse a su casa, mañana volverá

— ¡No. Eres mala, quieres que se vaya! — y así comenzó la rabieta de Lucí; Simplemente se había negado por todos los medios separarse de Edward quien solo se quedaba allí intentando, al igual que yo, convencer a Lucí, que en el transcurso de un día no se mudaría de estado. Prácticamente una hora más tarde, tanto Edward como yo desistimos nuestros vanos y tontos intentos de hacer entrar en razón a Lucí. Fruncí el ceño, mi niña jamás había hecho una rabieta de semejante importancia…Esto estaba mal

— Bien, Lucí Swan ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? — pregunte enojada, ella solo se limito a observarme de soslayo. Suspire, no podía enojarme por eso; Era estúpido enójame porque ella no quería que el idiota, el cual era su padre, no se fuera — Hija, debo ir hacer las compras ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿Vienes? — le pregunto a Edward, quien asintió hipnotizado por el brillo de los ojos de mi pequeña. Bien, al menos ahora entendía como me sentía cuando era adolescente y él utilizaba esa técnica conmigo… ¿En qué demonios, estoy pensando?

— No podría negarme a tal petición, princesa

.

.

Gruñí entre uno de los tantos pasillos de _Walt-Mart_. De verdad, de verdad mataría a Edward Anthony Cullen. Sin lugar a dudas no hay peor cosa que salir a comprar con él en un lugar público. El muy idiota se comportaba como un niño, aventando todo tipo de producto que se encontrara a su paso, sin mirara el precio, la calidad o la fecha de caducidad. ¿Acaso pretendía hundirme? Es no era nada bueno, debido a que mis pequeños, quienes estaban aprendiendo el valor del dinero, copiaban lo que Edward hacia

— ¡Oye, iba a comprar eso! — se quejo. Al observar como quitaba del carro un pote gigante de helado, para devolverlo a su sitio— Lastima — masculle con falso arrepentimiento, frunciendo el ceño al igual que él, retándonos con la mirada — ¿Qué haces? — pregunte al ver que lo colocaba nuevamente en el carito. El solo sonrió de manera ladina

— Se queda

— Se va — asegure, quitándolo nuevamente del carrito — Y es mi última palabra, Cullen ¿Entiendes?— pero como si no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada, el coloco nuevamente el helado en el carro; Aun con más rabia, volví a quitarlo y colocarlo en su lugar — ¡Detente, deja ese pote de helado en donde se encontraba!

— ¿Por qué no puede llevarlo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

— ¿Bromeas, verdad? Supongo que no — masculle al no obtener respuesta de su parte — Lo explicare de manera simple, no puedo manejar un carrito repleto

— ¿Ese es el problema?

— Entre otros — confesé. El solo se acerco hacia mí, moviéndome de manera delicada, tomando el mando del carrito él, para luego volverá tomar el pote de helado entre sus manos, colocándolo…otra vez en el carrito

— ¡¿Qué?

— No puedes hacer eso — gruñí, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

— Porque…Porque…Es innecesario comprar cosas que ya tienes ¿Qué clase de ejemplo eres para los niños?

— Ohm. ¿Entonces, tu punto es...? — dejo la frase incompleta, chille enojada. De verdad en este momento tenía ganas de hacerle tragar una lata de lo primetro que encontrara

— ¡¿Acaso no tuvimos esta misma discusión hace años? — solté de golpe, aun mas enojada. No era una sorpresa que Edward no… apreciara el verdadero significado del dinero, y eso me lo hizo saber cuando por primera vez me había acompañado a comprar unos pocos víveres para realizar la cena…

_**Flash Back**_

— _¿Qué haces? —pregunte entre risas al ver como Edward, minutos antes, sostenía dos paquetes de espagueti entre sus manos decidiendo cual llevar, al no decidirse por ninguno opto por llevar los dos, al igual que hacia suceddo con los macarrones con queso, sopa, pasta dental, entre otras cosas _

— _Comprar…creo ¿Tu?_

— _Observando como el tonto que tengo como novio, quiere dejarme en la ruina. Tú sabes, lo normal _

— _¡Hey! ¿Acaso no le prepararas la cena a Charlie? ¿Qué mejor que unos ricos espaguetis? Nada_

— _Una rica lasaña de verduras. Recuerdas, pase prácticamente dos horas diciendo que la haría_

— _¿De verdad? Estaba ocupado besando te cuello — comento distraidamente. __Asentí avergonzada, observándolo de mala manera, mientras me sonreía a modo de disculpas — Bien, entonces, también llevaremos lasaña, verduras o lo que sea que lleve la preparación — se mofo, mientras comenzaba a colocar lo primero que se cruzase por su camino — ¡Woaw, mira Bella! ¿Podemos llevarlos? Olvídalo, lo llevaremos — se auto respondió, colocando en el carrito más de diez barras de chocolate _

— _Edward, deja todo en donde estaba_

— _¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Dijo en un quejido lastimero, colocando estúpidamente la misma carita, made in Alice — Yo pagare_

— _Por eso lo digo, no quiero que tu pagues — asegure, sintiéndome como una tonta. La familia Cullen era demasiado adinerada, tanto que incluso hasta mi me sorprendía que se hayan mudado a un pequeño pueblos como Forks, y no a una gran ciudad como New York, Chicago, los Ángeles o alguna otra; Por esa razón lograba que aquella balanza imaginaria que había inventado de desequilibrara aun mas, cuando Edward me invitaba a un lugar demasiado lujoso y caro, gastando por ende demasiado en mi_

— _Esta bien, Tu pagas_

— _¡Yo no puedo pagarlo, todo! — prácticamente grite, logrando que las personas que nos rodeaban voltearan a observarnos, mientras que Edward reía entre dientes. Me sonroje furiosamente, antes de golpearlo entre las costillas — Edward. Dime ¿Haz alguna vez entrado a un supermercado? — pregunte con sorna, imaginándome una respuesta la cual para mi sorpresa, no obtuve_

— _¿Eh? —dijo entre dientes, para luego bufar con obviedad como si se tratara de una broma — Yo…Eso… ¿Por qué debería de haber entrado a un supermercado? — pregunto a la defensiva, me atragante con mi propia saliva. Debía estar bromeando ¿Verdad? — Además, que tiene que ver eso con la estúpida lasaña de verduras_

— _¡Eso es…No puede…ser! — Conteste doblándome de la risa — Edward, debes aprender a administrar el dinero — seguí riendo a mandíbula batiente_

— _¡Ja! ¡Ja! — Mascullo secamente— Si, anda, ríete de tu novio — lo ignore olímpicamente para seguir riendo abiertamente — Muy bien, ya basta — aun al verme a mí misma siendo arrasada por él, hacia no sé donde, no deje de reír. Me asuste al encontrarnos frente a una pequeña puerta azul, en donde se podía leer las palabras: "Solo personal autorizado", para luego Edward adentrarnos a ambos allí. Estaríamos en problemas y de verdad lo mataría _

— _¿Qué hace…? — Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por sus dulces labios sobre los míos — Aun debes aprender a no derrochar dinero — aseguré, separándolo solo un poco de mi. El asintió intentando besarme nuevamente; Se lo impedí tomando su rostro entre mis manos — Lo digo de verdad_

— _Por esto — señalo, robándome un rápido y casto beso — Aprenderé hasta aritmética simple — bromeo, obligándome a sostener mí cuerpo contra la blanca pared del estrecho pasillo, para luego comenzar a besarme con afán, mientras por mi parte intentaba acercarlo aun más a mí_

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Me sonroje al recordar lo sucedido. Si, fue realmente asombroso besarnos allí, pero no fue nada genial que el gerente nos encontrara, acusándonos a ambos de tener "sexo en público". ¡Solo estábamos besándonos y yo aun era virgen! Ese idiota, se atrevió a llamar a la policía, es decir a Charlie

Por una de las tantas, en ciertas ocasiones, grandiosas vueltas del destino; El encargado de ir a recogernos para llevarnos a la comisaria, había sido Martin, un oficial, amigo de Charlie. Fue una gran suerte que decidiera dejarnos ir, no sin antes dedicarnos una sonrisa entre divertida y picara. Nunca más tuve el valor de observar a Martin al rostro y volver a comprar en ese supermercado

— Ciertamente, no recuerdo ninguna discusión — afirmo, con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro, perfectamente pude escuchar como algunas mujeres suspiraban con admiración. Rodé los ojos, para luego fulminarlo con la mirada, aunque a decir verdad tenía razón, no había habido ninguna discusión

— Escúchame Edward, sino quieres terminar con… ¿Y los niños? — pregunte preocupada. Minutos antes ambos, tanto Taylor como Lucí, se encontraban observando entretenidos los jugos infantiles, que se encontraban en la estantería frente a la que Edward y yo, nos encontrábamos discutiendo

— Estaban aquí

— ¡Ya lo sé! — conteste histérica, mientras mi cerebro comenzaba a imaginar lo peor, incapaz de pensar con lógica

— Bella, cálmate. Los encontraremos — seguro Edward, calmado o al menos eso intentaba demostrar. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para darme cuenta cuando sus ojos se inundaban de pánico o al menos creía conocerlo — Bien, ahora…Vamos, no deben estar lejos — aseguro, tomándome de la mano, comenzando a guiarme por los pasillos. No puse resistencia, pues de verdad el pánico me inundaba, dejándome simplemente con… nada

— ¡Mamá! — Taylor sonrió al vernos doblar por unos de los pasillos de la estanterías, inmediatamente su sonrisa se borro, al observar algo detrás de nosotros, creo; Por el contrario, Lucí sonrió aun mas. Mi enojo iba en aumento a medida que nos acercábamos a ellos

— ¡Taylor y Lucí Swan! ¿Qué se supone que hacen? — Los regañe, al estar frente a ellos — ¿Saben lo que me preocuparon? ¿Qué si les pasaba algo? ¡Están en graves problemas, jovencitos!

— Pero yo…

— ¡Dije, ambos Lucí. No me importa quien quiso venir aquí y quien no! — observe a mi alrededor, encontrarme con la sección de ropa infantil y a Lucí con una falda en su mano. Inmediatamente el sonido de la película _tiburón_ se hizo presente en mi cabeza. Levante mi vista para encontrarme nuevamente con aquellos ojos celestes, después de tantos años — ¿Jasper?

— Hola, Bells

— ¡Exacto, Bella! — chillo Alice, quien se encontraba a su lado. Demonios, la cancioncita tenebrosa continuaba, al observar como traía ente sus manos y las de Jasper una montaña de ropa — ¿Te gusta? Si, lo sé. No es ropa de calidad ni de Gucci, Prada o Armani, para Taylor, pero es lo único que tenía a mano

— No me probare eso — escuche susurra a Taylor, quien observaba fijamente detrás de nosotros. Fruncí el seño siguiendo la dirección de su mirada, haciéndome notar que Taylor, no observaba detrás de nosotros sino que observaba mi mano entrelazada con la de Edward. Inmediatamente al percatarme de ello, solté nuestro agarre

— ¡Mami, la señora bonita volvió y con su mamá! — me congele, esto no podía ser, no, no, ¡NO!

— ¡Ay, es tan linda!. Me dice señorita bonita, escucha eso Jazz ¿No que es adorable?

— Lo es, Alice — esa suave voz se dejo escuchar, trasportándome años atrás llenos de buenos consejos y risas…Esme — Pequeña — sonrió tiernamente, mientras me abrazaba de manera cariñosa, para luego soltarme y darle paso a Carlisle, quien solo me abrazo rápidamente para susurrar en mi oído un simple _"Te extrañamos"_

— Bien, que continúen las compras. Taylor, debes probarte eso, esto y esto

— ¡Es rosa! — chillo mi pequeño

— El rosa es el nuevo azul, tu tía sabe lo que hace — al darse cuenta de su error, se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, dejando caer la ropa al suelo. Ugh… Mataría a Alice

— ¿De verdad? ¿Es mi tía? — pregunto Taylor horrorizado ante la idea de tener otra fanática por la moda y compras como mis primas, aunque siendo sinceras, Alice la superaba con su obsesión hacia las compras

— Bueno…ella… — suspire, incapaz de saber que contestarle ¡Por dios! Siquiera había salido de mi estado de shock inicial, para que luego prácticamente toda la familia Cullen /Hale se presente frente a mi ¡¿Qué mierda contestaría?

* * *

**Hola gente linda. Espero que les guste Este capítulo, dejen sus Revierws (RR)**

**Díganme: ¿Qué les pareció? ¡JO! Ya se completo la familia Cullen/Hale. Ya todos conocieron a los niños…Y comienzan lo problemas**

**Buenos, quiero desearles a todos un a muy:****Feliz Navidad, que todos sus deseos se cumplan y que papa Noel , les traiga todos y cada uno de los regalitos de deseen…**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	17. Lagrimas

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

_La noticia de que las chicas habían decidido, como venganza hacia ellos, ir a un club nudista de hombres, les había llegado al igual que un puñetazo en el estomago. Edward se encontraba manejando a toda velocidad su Volvo, había sido el primero en abandonar el lugar en donde se encontraban para ir en busca de su novia. Emmett por su parte se encontraba siguiéndolo de cerca en su Jeep y un furiosos Jasper despotricando, en el asiento del copiloto, contra él_

_Aun se encontraba en una especie de conmoción. Si, el haber ido a ese club nudista había sido su idea, y en el trascurro de ella había arrastrado a Jasper y a Edward, aunque este último se había negado fervientemente a entrar. Le resultaba…estúpido que Rosalie haya ido allí, ella era apasionada pero por el contrario no necesitaba ir a esa clase de lugares; él se encargaba de que ella no lo necesitase_

_El camino hacia en donde sabían estaban sus novias fue tortuosamente rápido. Una sonrisa cínica se formo en el rostro de Edward al pensar o más bien imaginarse como le explicaría a su suegro, el jefe de plicias Swan, si lo encontraba manejando a tan alta velocidad por la carretera ¿Qué le respondería?_

"Nada. Solo iré a buscar a su hija a un antro del pecado para mujeres lujuriosas"

_Apretó aun más el volante del auto con sus manos. El siquiera había entrado a ese lugar en el que Emmett le había obligado a acompañarlo. Si, pudo haberse negado, pero estaba aburrido y Bella se encontraba trabajando en lo de Newton ¿Qué más podía hacer? Había ido, pero engañado, según Emmett era una club de lectura y deportes… ¡Que estúpido fue! Aun no terminaba de replicarse así mismo por haber creído aquello ¿Emmett y un libro? Siquiera un niño se hubiera creído aquella excusa, pero él, alguien que se consideraba aun más inteligente que los engaños de su hermano, le creyó_

_._

_. _

— _Están listos — les pregunto a Emmett y Jasper_

— _Si_

— _Por supuesto Eddie, naci listo_

— _Pues no lo demuestras muy a menudo — replico el ojiverde, mientas su hermosa le golpeaba con el puño de una manera para nada delicada _

— _Cierto, aunque, claro que si, lo dice alguien que recibió un propuesta de…_

— _Luego acabare contigo — le amenazó entre gruñidos, observando a su alrededor en busca de Bella. Se marcho, pues era casi imposible que la encontrar entre aquella oscuridad. Los tres comenzaron a recorrer el club en busca de sus respectivas novias_

_Bella se encontraba allí, en el rincón más alejado que le permitía observar con incredulidad a sus dos amigas. Rió al escuchar a Alice y Rose chillar a por los bailarines que aun no salían a escena, y rogaba porque no salieran. Tenía miedo, si, sus amigas se estaban comportándose como dos completas psicópatas, lo había comprobado al ver la mirada que ambas muchachas le lanzaron cando ella de manera "inocente" les había propuesto volver a sus casas_

_Edward apretó sus puños al verse imposibilitado de encontrar a Bella, contuvo sus ganas de buscar a Emmett y golpearlo, lo mataría, estaba seguro de ello, solo espera que a Esme y Carlisle no le molestara tener un hijo menos, o tal vez dos ya que no dudaba que Jasper intentara matar a Alice si esta estuviera haciendo…algo. Se estremeció, no quería pensar así de su hermana, ni de su novia, ni de Rose que no solo era su cuñada sino que también era como una hermana mas _

_Bella se vio inundada por el pánico, al sentír como alguien la tomaba fuertemente por el brazo, se preparo para gritar, sin embargo unos dulces labios la acallaron, soltando suavemente su brazo, permitiéndole pegar aun más su cuerpo sobre el de él, Edward. Lo observo a los ojos, esperando encontrar enojo, tal vez furia, se sorprendió al solo encontrar ternura en ellos_

— _¿Qué…Como…?_

— _¿Quieres que nos vallamos a casa? — ella no espero a que dijera nada mas, sin esperar comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la salida. Ese lugar era…raro pero de una forma extraña… ¿Terrorífico? Si, el hecho de tener a una desaforada Alice y Rosalie gritando exclamaciones y aclamando a los desnudista que siquiera habían visto, lo convertía en un lugar casi tan tenebroso como una casa del horror_

_Caminaba hacia donde Edward la guiaba en silencio. Tal vez, después de todos, si estaba enojado. Le sonrió de manera tímida a modo de una disculpa que jamás diría ni pediría en voz alta, era muy orgullosa para ello. Tras soltar un suspiro furioso, Edward, se acerco rápidamente a ella encarcelándola entre su cuerpo y la puerta del Volvo. Bella se sonrojo agradeciendo internamente que la calle fuera lo suficietemente oscura como para no poder ver nada...salvo aquello se encontrata a una distancia...como el rostro y los labios de Edward_

— _¿Se puede saber que mierda hacías aquí? — le preguntó de manera brusca sorprendiéndola por la forma en la que le hablo — No te imaginas lo enojado que estoy, has despertado una personalidad en mi que siquiera te agradará — le susurró al oído, aspirando el aroma de sus cuellos, atontándola, haciéndola incapaz de responder de manera coherente. Sentía sus manos acariciar sus costados, sus labios depositar húmedos besos por sobre su cuello_

— _¿Me disculpas? _

**Bella Pov**

Siete pares de ojos me observan expectantes, esperando mi respuesta, aunque a mí lo único que me importaba eran pequeños dos pares de pequeños ojitos verdes que me observaban con curiosidad: Taylor y Lucy

Bien, Lo admitía, planeaba contarles la verdad acerca de Edward, pero jamás imagine que terminaría diciéndole todo en un gran y concurrido pasillo de _Wal-Mart_. Debía hacerlo, debía decirle la verdad, no podía seguí engañando a las dos personitas más importantes de mi mundo. Sonreí con nerviosismo

— Taylor...Amhm...Ella si...

— Si. Ella está equivocada ¿El azul es el nuevo rosa? — me interrumpió Edward, dirigiéndose a Taylor, quien negaba antes su pregunta — Somos niños y sabemos que no es cierto ¿Verdad?

— Verdad — vitoreó mi pequeño entregándole la prenda rosa a Alice, pero aun así sonriéndole a maneras de disculpas. Observe curiosa a Edward ¿Por qué me había interrumpido? ¿Acaso el no quería que mis niños lo reconocieras, inmediatamente, como su padre? Tal vez despues de todo, no era tan idiota — Eres…bueno — admitió a regañadientes, tomando de la mano a Lucy y comenzado a caminar hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo; Iba a regáñalos, quejarme y decirle que no se movieran de mi lado, pero tomando en cuenta de la compañía con la cual me encontraba, prefería que se alejaran solo un poco para evitar que mantuvieran el mínimo contacto con ellos…al menos por ahora

— Son adorables — suspiro Esme siendo rodeada por los brazos de Carlisle. Voltee mi vista, no quería ver esa escena, me recordaba demasiado a mi adolescencia, a aquella vez en la quería por formar una familia igual de solida, cariñosa y perfectamente loca, como la de ellos

— Lo son — admití observando a mis pequeños pelear; como Lucy colocaba sus bracitos en jarras, mientras que Taylor se cruzaba de brazos, ambos estaban enojados el uno con el otro. Sonreí a lograr divisar el motivo de tal pelea…Lucy quería que Taylor se colocara un tutu de bailarina y como era de esperarse, mi pequeño se había negado

— Pues, sí, debían ser sus hijos y mis sobrinos ¿Qué más esperaba…?

— ¡Alice! — bramo Edward obligándola a callar solo con dirigirle una de sus temibles miradas fulminantes. Rodé los ojos, la pequeña Alice no había cambiado en lo absoluto, y aquella mueca orgullosa que se dedicaba a su hermano, lo confirmaba — Podrías de una vez callarte

— Tu no…

— Si; Haz estado a punto de confesar algo en mitad de un pasillo de supermercado ¿No es suficiente para que dejes de hablar? — fruncí el ceño, no recordaba que Edward fuera tan…distante con Alice, por el contrario, ellos parecían tener una relacion demasiado única que solo los hermanos mellizos compartian — Solo trata de contenerte frente a los niños, podrías hacerlo… ¿Por favor? — agrego a duras penas ante las mirada reprobatorias de sus padres y la asesina de Jasper, aunque aseguraría mi vida a que fue solo por las miradas de Esme y Carlisle

— Lo siento — susurro Alice, y por su mirada sabia que se vengaría de su hermano — Solo quería conocerlos…Bueno, en realidad quería que mamá, papá y Jazz lo conocieran ya que yo ya los pude…

— Entiendo — le interrumpí sin dejar de observar a mis pequeños — Pero aun así les agradecería si en el transcurso de…esa difícil etapa… No intentaran nada para alterar la vida de mis hijos, ya que como deben de saber, pronto se enteraran de algo que podría afectar sus vida ya sea de manera positiva o negativa y no quiero que sus presencia los altere mas…

— Son mi familia, ¿estás pidiéndole que se alejen de mis hijos? — me susurro Edward, conteniendo su voz con rabia, evitando que mis pequeños alcanzaran a escuchar algo, aunque los dudaba mucho, se veían realmente enfrascados en su pequeña conversación. Los observe, desafiante

— Exacto, eso es precisamente lo que pido — conteste

— No puedes hacer eso

— Te equivocas Edward, si se trata de mis hijos hare cualquier cosa, suene o no descabellado. No voy a dejar que sufran más de lo que podrá llegar a sufrir en un futuro

— Tienes razón — concordó. Eso no era nada bueno sin duda, era un mal indicio. Él odiaba perder — Pero acaso no olvidas el porqué deben de sufrir ahora, yo no, si tu no…

— ¿Qué? — le interrumpí. Sabía que otra vez me iba a reprochar el haberle ocultado la existencia de mis hijos — Se perfectamente lo que hice y no me arrepiento, lo volvería a hacer, pero aun así no soy la única culpable de lo que sucedió, Cullen

— ¿Esa será siempre tu excusa?

— ¿Acaso no es lo suficiente buena? — me encogí de hombros; Por soslayo observe como uno de los Cullen, inclusive Jasper, nos observaban sonrientes. Siempre serian así de…únicos, se supone que no deberían de estar contentos por que estuviera bombardeando a Edward, incapacitándolo de responder ¿O sí? — Creo que sí, aunque también tengo muchas otras, tendré que ponerlas en práctica, aunque dudo que luego no intentes culpar a otros por tus errores

— Eso es…

— Cierto. Y ahora discúlpame, pero debo cuidar a mis hijos — hice una mueca desdeñosa comenzando a alejarme de él; Unos fuertes manos me lo impidieron, tomándome, de manera delicada, del brazo, reteniéndome

— Esto no terminara aquí y lo sabes — era una clara advertencia que quería una verdadera conversación entre nosotros. Lo conocía, y sabía que si no le concedía esa petición muda, no dejaría de molestarme. Años atrás me hubiera sentido intimidada por su tono cortante y furioso, ahora, me causaba…nada

— Por supuesto

.

.

Suspire, observando a mis pequeños desde el umbral de la puerta de mi dormitorio, ambos dormían plácidamente en mi cama, abrazados el uno con el otro. Ellos eran mis hermosos ángeles, ellos me querían hacer luchar día a adía sin importarme nada, incluso había dejado de importarme mi persona solo porque ellos estuvieran bien y tuvieran todo aquello que necesitaban. Estábamos bien, pero como siempre Edward debía estropear las cosas, era tan: Estúpido, vanidoso, arrogante, mujeriego…

Fruncí el ceño ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a este tramo de nuestras vidas que simplemente, nos odiábamos? Habíamos roto miles de promesas, éramos apenas unos adolescentes cuando las hicimos, pero…parecían tan reales

…"_Te amare por siempre"…_

…"_El día que diga que no te amo, me estaría mintiendo a mi mismo ¿Cómo puedes creer que no me importas?"…_

…"_Yo jamás te dejare. Eres mía"…_

_..."Nunca te causaría daño, Bella"…_

Todas aquellas frases eran falsas. Si, éramos jóvenes, tontos e inexpertos en lo que se refiere al amor, pero aun así, en ese entonces, le había creído, había dejado que se adentrara a mi corazón, lo suficiente como para dañarme…Y lo hizo

Luego de su partida, jamás creí volver a amar a alguien con la mimas intensidad con la cual había amado a Edward, pero lo hice. Una traicionera lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, inmediatamente borre toda evidencia de su existencia. No quería llorar, no más

Edward había formado parte de un pasado, uno que a pesar de todo lo sucedido…quería recordar ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Mis dos grandes amores habían nacido de un amor, uno que no perduro como en los cuentos de hadas, pero aun así habían sido concebidos a través del amor, cariño y dedicación o al menos eso era lo que yo sentía en ese entonces

Gemí con frustración, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, evitando y regañándome a mi misma por llorar. Quería…Simplemente quería odiarlo…pero no podía, el odiarlo me era simplemente inconcebible, con él había pasado los mejores momentos de mi adolescencia: Mi primer beso, mi primer castigo, mi primera vez, mi primer susto, mi primera pelea amorosa, mi primera pelea como amiga; El había formado, aun sin quererlo, una parte esencial en mi vida, en mi corazón

No lo amaba, ese amor se había extinguido hacia ya mucho tiempo, pero aun así, luego de todo el daño que él me había ocasionado, no podía odiarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo? Tal vez…solo tal vez el daño que él me causo, se me fue recompensado con el regalo más hermoso que podía haber imaginado: El ser madre, el ser la madre de mis dos pequeños; Ellos hacían que valiera la pena cada lagrima que había derramado por él…

Aun podía recordar perfectamente el día en que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar entre nosotros…

**Flash Back**

_Me encontraba anonadada. No, me había respondido sin siquiera pensárselo, sin embargo, sonreía mientras me guiaba había la parte trasera de su Volvo. Me había cruzado de brazos, enojada por su respuesta, tan distante tan estúpidamente él enojado. Extrañada había recibido gustosa su labios entre los míos, moviéndose al compas, amoldándose a la perfección_

— _Edward ¿Por qué no me perdonas? — pregunte con mis ojos cerrados, sintiendo aun con mayor intensidad como los dientes de Edward jugueteaban con el lóbulo de mi oreja; Reí solo un poco, pues se podría decir que el área en donde Edward besaba y jugueteaba era sensible…y cosquillosa _

— _Nunca…dije…que no…lo haría — aseguro entre besos, colocándose en una mejor posición para tener mayor acceso a mi cuello. Suspire, colocando una de mis piernas sobre la de Edward, acercándome más hacia él. Gimió sosteniendo mis caderas, levantándome en el aire, colocándome a horcadas sobre él. Sonrió complacido, besando mis mejillas, nariz, labios; Estaba provocándome, torturándome_

— _Edward — me queje, alejando mi rostro del suyo. Lo observe ceñuda, era injusto que me torturara por esa "pequeña" travesura, bueno, tal vez si era justo pero…No debía ser tan malvado. Lo observe a los ojos al igual que él me observaba a mi — No es justo que estés enojado conmigo, yo solo quería vengarme porque tu…_

—_Soy un idiota; Lo siento — se disculpo sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos — Pero créeme, Bells, jamás podría enojarme contigo, la sola idea es absurda_

— _¿No estás enojado?_

— _Tal vez un poco, pero no contigo, se que tú no tienes la culpa de ser vengativa, cabezota, torpe…¡Auch! — se quejo luego de ganarse un buen zape de mi parte. Gruñí al verlo sonreír — Solo bromeaba, cariño, sabes que no puedo estar enojado contigo…simple consigues que mi enojo se difumine, o desaparezca rápidamente, solo con decir algo o simplemente sonreír — sonreí ante sus palabras, mordiéndome el labio nerviosamente_

— _¿Puedes acaso ser más perfecto? — sin esperar siquiera su respuesta, de seguro arrogante, lo bese con pasión. No podía negarlo, él era simplemente, perfecto…a su manera, él era perfecto_

— _Bella — dijo entre besos luego de minutos, horas, ¿Quién sabe? — Debemos… detenernos — asentí, me había dado cuenta de que nuestros beso se volvían cada vez mas apasionados y descontrolados, que nuestras manos no podían quedarse quietas y nuestras respiraciones habian comenzado a agitarse_

— _Lo sé — gemí al sentir sus frías manos desabrochar mi sostén así como la mía se deshacía de su chaqueta. Me observo con timidez, sonreí besando la punta de su nariz mientras él, timidamente, acariciaba mi ceno izquierdo por debajo de mi blusa_

— _Por favor…detenme_

— _No…quiero — susurre. Me importaba poco que mi primera vez fuera en la parte trasera del Volvo. Solo sabía que quería que fuera con él, quería recordarlo, quería entregarle todo de mí a él, porque en el fondo sabia que sería una entrega mutua…Ambos nos entregaríamos por amor y no solo por deseo. Gruñí al sentir la melodiosa música del móvil de Edward ¿Quién era tan malditamente inoportuno como para llamar ahora? Ambos ignoramos el molesto celular, el cual no paraba de sonar una y otra y otra vez — Contesta — dije, separándome de él, entregándole su chaqueta, en donde se encontraba su móvil_

— _No_

— _Edward, están insistiendo mucho…Tal vez es importante, contesta — soltó un suspiro de rendición, tomando su celular, entre sus manos, con desgano. Le sonreí, sentándome a su lado_

— _¿Quién? — contestó de mala manera — ¿Cómo? Es…No, yo les diré, deben de estar por aquí, lo sé Carlisle… ¡Se que hacer! — lo observe preocupada, su rostro demostraba pánico e impaciencia y el tono que había adquirido su voz no presagiaba nada bueno. Espere a que cortara la llamada_

— _¿Qué sucedió? — pregunte sin obtener respuesta, solo se limito enterrar su rostro entre sus manos — ¡Edward! — chille nerviosa, su silencio estaba comenzando a que mi cabeza comenzara a imaginar lo peor _

— _Debemos buscar a los chicos —aseguro tomando su chaqueta entre sus manos y saliendo del auto. Lo observe desconcertada — Quédate aquí, prepárate, debemos llegar en menos de diez o quince minutos, no hay tiempo que…_

— _¡Habla, por favor, dime que ha sucedido! — estaba histérica y su actitud "misteriosa y seria" no ayudaba a calmarme. Quería respuestas y las quería ahora_

— _Los padres de Rosalie y Jasper, Bella, ellos están en el hospital, han tenido un accidente…Quieren ver a sus hijos_

**Fin Del Flash Back**

A partir de allí, nuestras vidas comenzaron a dar un rumbo diferente al cual ninguno de nosotros esperaba. Suspire limpiando mis lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano. Odiaba esto, odiaba recordar el pasado y comenzar a llorar como una niñita tonta. No era una niñita, tenía hijos, tenía mi propia, pequeña pero importante, empresa… ¡¿Por qué lloraba entonces?¡

Me dirigí al baño, mojando mi rostro con agua helada. Quince minutos más tarde, ya me encontraba enfundada en mi cómodo pijama para dormir en cual consistía en unos cómodos pantaloncillos y una blusa. Algo simple y cómodo, perfecto para mí

Terminaba de apagar las ultimas luces, las de la cocina, para luego disponerme a dormír, sin embargo unos leve golpes en la puerta principal hicieron detenerme. Observe el reloj de pared para luego fruncir el ceño. Las 01:30 ¿A qué clase de animal se le ocurría molestar a esa hora?

— ¿Quién es? — pregunte aun con la puerta cerrada, ni que fuera abrir, el vandalismo existía, aun en un vecindario tan seguro como este…existía — ¿Quién es? — volví a preguntar luego de unos segundos sin haber obtenido respuesta alguna

— ¿Puedes abrir? — Solo con escuchar esa siempre pregunta logre reconocerlo — Soy Edward Bella, si quieres pasare mi identificación por debajo de la puerta — bufe, no necesitaba ser sarcástico. Solo Edward Cullen podía ser tan bruto como para molestar a alguien a las 01:30

* * *

**Hola gente hermosa, esperon que hayan disfrutado el Capitulo...Sean felices disfruten de la vida**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen Revierws!**


	18. Conversaciones

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

_Las pequeñas gotas de agua caían torrencialmente del cielo sin embargo a ninguno de ellos le importo. El paisaje tranquilo y melancólico los rodeaba, recordándoles con malicia, en donde se encontraban. Las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por los ojos de aquellos que aun se manutenían cerca de la tumba de los señores Hale, quienes víctimas de un conductor ebrio habían terminado en el hospital con el único deseo de poder ver a sus dos y únicos hijos_

_Rosalie Hale se encontraba de pie junto a su hermano, abrazándolo, buscando el apoyo que solo él y nadie más podría darle… siquiera Emmett. Jasper, solo se limitaba a consolar a su hermana, no hablaba, simplemente la escuchaba sollozar y ya; Parecía como si desde las muertes de sus padres hubiera quedado en una especie de pausa… _

— _Tranquila — susurro Edward observando cómo Bella se abrazaba fuertemente a él. Ambos se encontraban bajo la lluvia, al igual que Emmett y Alice, observando la silenciosa despedida que Jasper y Rosalie les dedicaban a sus padres. Estaban a su lado, dándole su espacio, haciéndole saber que podían contar con ellos .La muerte de los señores Hale había sido un golpe trágico, doloroso e incluso tortuoso — Estoy aquí — acaricio tiernamente la espalda de Bella mientras depositaba un casto beso en su coronilla _

— _Lo sé. Debemos cuidar de ellos — murmuró Bella una vez que encontrar el sonido de su voz. Edward asintió inmediatamente — Ahora más que nunca_

— _Y lo haremos. Lo haremos, pequeña _

_._

_._

_Un mes. Solo un mes había pasado desde el día del entierro e increíblemente muchas cosas habían cambiado. Tanto Jasper como Rosalie habían comenzado a vivir junto a los Cullen pues sus padres habían declarado como tutores legales a Carlisle y Esme_

_La relación de Rosalie y Emmett había empeorado por completo; La rubia solo ignoraba a su novio, y él sin saber qué medidas tomar, con el tiempo, había decidido alejarse solo un poco para darle aquel espacio que sabia ella necesitaba pero aun así ambos sabían que por el contrario de acercarse, cada vez estaban alejándose cada vez mas y mas _

_Jasper… El actuaba de la misma manera que Rosalie, alejaba a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse, sin embargo Alice no se caracterizaba por ser alguien que s riera tan fácilmente y mientras su novio la intentaba a alejar, ella se acercaba cada vez mas sin siquiera pedirle permiso _

_Frente al piano, Edward se encontraba jugando distraídamente con las notas al saberse observado por su novia. Sonrió de manera ladina pretendiendo una alegría que ella sabía que en esos momentos no tenía _

— _Una fotografía duraría mas — la observo vislumbrando aquel suave sonrojo que cubría las mejillas de la castaña. Observo cómo se incorporaba lentamente del suelo, en donde se hallaba sentada, y se dirigía hacia él, obligándolo a ponerse de pie _

— _¿Qué te sucede?_

— _Sucede que te amo ¿A ti? _

— _Me siento igual que tu y no puedes engañarme — aseguro a manera de regaño. Ella sabía que Edward era el que intentaba mantener un equilibrio entre Rosalie y Emmett e incluso entre Jasper y Alice. Sabia de las largas conversaciones entre él y Rosalie en las cuales la rubia no hacía más que llorar e insultar a todo el mundo por sus desgracias; Ella sabía de los largos ratos de silencios que compartía junto a Jasper; Ella sabia del apoyo que le brindaba a sus hermanos, alentándoles e incluso aconsejándolos… Bella sabia hasta qué grado sufría Edward pos todos... incluso por sus padres y ella misma _

— _No te engaño. Solo quiero estar solo y tu no me lo permites ¿Es tanto pedir? — contesto de manera brusca, a la defensiva, separándose de ella, observándola con rabia. Se sentía imponente al no poder ayudar a los demás, al observar como todo se desmoronaba mientras que él solo observaba — Solo vete_

— _No _

— _Vete de aquí, Isabella_

— _No lo hare_

— _¡Que te largues! ¡No quiero verte! — su grito en otras circunstancias habría logrado asustarla pero allí, en ese instante, solo confirmaba lo que ella ya sabía. Se acerco hacia él a pasos lentos, abrazándolo fuertemente, depositando un casto beso en su cuello — Soy un idiota ¿Verdad? — dijo en apenas un susurro correspondiéndole el abrazo de la castaña. Ella negó repetidas veces alejándose de él _

— _Te entiendo y de verdad lo siento, Edward, no me di cuenta de las cosas con las que tenias que lidiar… O tal vez no preste la suficiente atención como para saber que todo esto también te afectaba a ti — a cada palabra que decía, su mirada comenzaba a descender cada vez mas hasta llegar al punto de observar el suelo y, su voz se había convertido en un suave y arrepentido su susurro _

— _Soy un idiota — aseguro él con una sonrisa tierna adornando sus labios. Con ambas manos, lentamente, acaricio los cabellos de ella hasta que estratégicamente sus manos se deslizaron a cada lado de sus mejillas, obligándola a que lo observara — Discúlpame; no debí gritarte_

— _Edward. Esto no se trata de mí, no te culparas a ti como siempre lo hacer, hoy no. Quiero estar allí para ti cuando lo necesites… y que tú me lo permitas estar ¿Lo harás?_

— _Lo hare_

—_Ambos sabemos que no lo harás — aseguro tras observarlo detenidamente. Le estaba mintiendo y ella lo había notado _

— _¿Lo sabemos? — la sonrisa socarrona de él no se hizo esperar. Ella, enfurruñada, alejo su rostro del de él evitando que lograra besarla — No te enojes, gruñona _

— _No bromeo_

— _Lo sé — aseguro tras un largo suspiro — Prometo que de ahora en mas confiare en ti ¿Contenta?_

— _Mucho — aseguro uniendo al fin sus labios a los de él, dejándose embriagar por aquellas suaves descargas de energía que recibían sus cuerpos en cada beso. Un fuerte repiqueteo los hizo separase. Por unos segundos Edward estuvo tentado a apagar su celular mas solo le basto observar la mirada de Bella para desistir de su idea — Atiende — lo animo ella, abrazándose a él, escondiendo su rostro en la hendidura del suave cuello de él _

— _¿Alice? ¿Qué…? — Bella observo como el rostro de Edward se contraía en una mueca de rabia mientras fruncía levemente su ceño. Lo que sea que Alice le estuviera diciendo, no era nada bueno… — Iré allí. Espérame _

**Bella Pov**

‹‹_Al parecer eso no ha cambiado››_

Pensé con ironía. Aun podía sentir la abrazadora sensación que años atrás se producía en mi, solo con el simple hecho de que la intensa mirada esmeralda de Edward, se posara en mi persona. Lo observe a la espera de que hablara

Debía admitir que tan solo por unos minutos había sucumbido a la tentación de fingirme sonámbula y no dejarlo entrar a mi casa. Tras regañarme a mí misma, me obligue a abrirle la puerta, invitarlo a pasar e intentar comportarme como una persona adulta

Fingí no notar la mirada divertida que le dirigía a mi atuendo del momento, mi conjunto de dormir. Decidí en ese momento que en cuanto me fuera posible lo remplazaría por uno que ayudara a no avergonzarme

— Siéntate — masculle en apenas un susurro sintiendo como la sangre subía a mi rostro. Esta sonrojándome de la misma manera en la que lo hacía cuando era adolescente. Lo observe sentarse, con una confianza totalmente envidiable, en el sofá. Imitando su acción, me senté en otro sofá, frente a él

— He de suponer que ya te has de imaginar el porqué de mi visita

— Lo hago; Aun así creí que querrías hablar conmigo en un horario más flexible y en mi oficina — las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente, pero aun así, no dijo nada y sabia que tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo. Resople molesta — ¿Qué quieres Edward?

— Que dejes de actuar así

— ¿Cómo? Como alguien que quiere que te largues de su casa…

— Como una madre celosa — me interrumpió con seriedad. Fruncí el ceño a la espera que continuara — Necesito que les permitas estar en sus vidas. Debes hacerlo — exhale abruptamente la bocanada de aire que en ese momento contenía mis pulmones. Él era simplemente un maldito idiota, y sabía perfectamente a quien se refería y hacia donde quería llegar con esa conversación

— ¿Debo hacerlo?

— Si

— Tu… Planeas que…. No los dejare entrar a sus vidas así como si nada — asegure dejando de lado aquella aparente tranquilidad que pretendía tener frente a él. Al diablo con todo, no me doblegaría ante sus pedidos. Sabía que una vez que él entrara en la vida de mis hijos, su familia también lo haría, y ese era un hecho que me inquietaba notablemente — ¿Crees que… puedo hacer eso así como si nada?

— Solo quiero lo que tú me negaste

— ¿Mereces lo que quieres? — apunte con obviedad. Notaba como a pesar de su mal humor intentaba contener su voz a sabiendas que los niños se encontraban durmiendo — Porqué ciertamente lo dudo

— Tú no puedes decidirlo. Por tus decisiones nos encontramos aquí. Por ti y tus ansias a jugar a ser dios, les privaste a nuestros hijos tener un padre — mi rostro se contrajo de dolor. Sus palabras me habían llegado al igual que lo haría un puñetazo en medio del rostro. Refregué mis manos por mi rostro en un estúpido intento por reprimir mis ganas de llorar e insultarlo

— No puedes juzgarme. Tú no estabas, apenas sabía lo que quería para mí y… ¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme, Edward!

— Tu tampoco tenias derecho a negarme lo que por derecho me partencia

— Mis hijos no son objetos

— Sabes que no me refería a ellos como objetos. Tal vez fui un idiota, lo admito, pero no por eso debiste negarme el conocer a nuestros hijos — explico. Su mandíbula se encontraba tensa y sus palabras sonaban apenas como leves y audibles susurros. Ambos sabíamos que esta conversación no hacía más que ayudarnos a herirnos mutuamente y por alguna razón, no hacíamos más que continuarla. Tal vez… ambos queríamos dañarnos — Bella; Los amo y quiero formar parte de sus vidas y tu sabes que mi familia también lo hará. Intenta entender

— Lo intento. Intento aceptarlos pero aun no estoy segura de que tan buenos sean para ellos. No quiero que los dañen, no lo soportaría

— No te dañare, y no permitiré que nadie de mi familia lo haga — siquiera fui consciente de tenerlo tan cerca de mí hasta sentir chocar el calor de su halito en mi rostro. Fruncí el seño, no solo por el hecho de verlo allí, de cuclillas, sosteniendo mis manos, sino por sentirme tan estúpidamente confundida

— No hablamos de mí — negó tiernamente, tratándome al igual que una niña, como si mis palabras no fueran más que una inocente mentira que le causaba gracia. Resople furiosa, al darme cuenta de la situación. Había logrado manipularme de tal forma, en la cual inconscientemente me viera obligada a contarle mis miedos — Lo hiciste apropósito — asegure desasiéndome del toque de sus manos

— Lo necesitábamos

— ¡No! — negué colocándome de pie, intentando no golpearlo por manipulador. Me había tratado al igual que lo haría con un futuro negocio del cual su empresa se haría cargo. Me había manipulado hasta el punto de conocer mis debilidades, saber y hacerme saber mis vulnerabilidades, para que él pudiera atacar de manera precisa y concisa. La ley del cazador y su presa— ¡Tú lo necesitabas!

— Intento hacer algo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Hacerme sentir como una idiota? — pregunté con patente ironía, observando cómo se ponía de pie, enfrentándolo de manera furiosa — Lo único que intentabas hacer era saber e imponer las reglas para luego tú tener ventaja sobre las cosas

— Si realmente piensas eso…

— ¡Por supuesto que lo pienso!

— ¡Te comportas como una niña!

— No. Lo único que te molesta es no tener el control de la situación — solo fueron necesarios dos pasos de él para acortar por el completo la distancia entre nosotros y lograra encarcelarme entre la fría pared y su cálido cuerpo, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza — Aléjate — masculle viéndome obligada a enfrentarme a su mirada. En vano había intentado liberarme pues solo logre que su cuerpo se amoldara aun más al mío — ¡Edward, aléjate!

— No logro entenderlo… — susurro sin más — No logro entender el momentos exacto en que las cosas cambiaron. Quiero que sepas que…

— Vete — me observo con una expresión turbada — Debes irte. Esto es demasiado — asegure aliviada al sentir como el peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío desaparecía lentamente. Asintió quedamente aun sin dejarme de observar, sin embargo, en esos momentos no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para observarlo a los ojos — Espero que no se vuelva a repetir

— No debes preocuparte. No vendré más a tu casa mitad de la noche — me sentía como una completa idiota. El silencio había invadido el ambiente, sumiéndose cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Apoye mi mano en el picaporte de la puerta, sin saber en qué momento debería invitarlo a irse — Le prometí a Lucy que mañana vendría así que…

— Le diré que vendrás — me apresure a añadir abriendo por completo la puerta, observándolo por encima del hombro

— ¡Te has tardado! — solté un respingo al escuchar la estridente voz de Jacob. Sisee rápidamente para que se callara. Allí, en un pose por el completo casual, en el porche de mi casa, se encontraba Jacob observándome confundido — Oh. Buenas noches, Cullen — saludo de manera amistosa, tendiéndole la mano a Edward quien no dudo en tomarla. Tras una rápido y fuerte, demasiado fuerte, apretón de manos, Jacob se adentro a la casa

Bufe. Odiaba a Leah por echarlo de su propia caso, pero odiaba aun mas a Jacob por haberse adueñado de mi casa. El muy idiota ya incluso, había escogido un lugar _especial_ en el sofá de la sala. Me removí incomoda ante la mirada fulminante de Edward, estaba segura de cuáles eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos, ¿Por qué mentir? Me alegrara que pensara de aquella manera, aunque era irrisorio llegar a la estúpida conclusión de que Jacob era más que un amigo

— Diviértete

— Lo haré — respondí tranquilamente sin dejarme amedrentar por el tono de voz que había implementado. Mi respuesta pareció causarle aun mas enojo. Dudaba mucho que el supiera que el real significado de la palabra "Diversión" junto a Jacob, significaba horas y horas de tontas charlas y divertidas bromas — No veremos mañana, Edward — susurre observando cómo se alejaba hacia su auto. Rápidamente cerré las puertas para dirigirme hacia la sala en donde inevitablemente se encontraba Jake devorando un sándwich — ¿Debería sorprenderme que estés aquí?

— No — se encogió de hombros, palmeando el sofá, indicándome que me sentara a su lado cosa que hice casi al instante — ¿Y a mí? ¿Debería sorprenderme el hecho de que Cullen se encentre aquí? — suspire de manera drástica. Debía decirle adiós al hecho de querer dormir — Mira cual fue mi sorpresa al ver como se abría la puerta y encontrarme contigo y Cullen

— Hubieras tocado

— No. Sabía que los niños dormirían, vi las luces prendidas y supuse que tenías visitas, por eso espere a que te desasieras de ellas… — cerré los ojos, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo como me rodeaba con uno de sus brazos. Era increíble que Jake con solo proporcionarme un abrazo podía hacerme sentir protegida. El sin lugar a dudas era el hermano que siempre quise tener — ¿Fue muy malo?

— Peor que eso. Quería disculparse — asegure recordando sus palabras, aquellas palabras que me vi obligada a interrumpir. Lo observe fruncir el ceño, observándome intrigado. Negué — no deje que se disculpara. Lo interrumpí apenas supe hacia donde quería llevar la conversación. Edward quiere que deje que su familia al igual que él, entren en las vidas de Taylor y Lucy — solté un triste suspiro a la espera que Jake abriera su gran bocota para aconsejarme. Porque quisiera o no, Jacob no podría mantener sus consejos en silencio, el simplemente los decía y ya, no esperaba a que nadie se los pidiera

— Creo… — se separo levemente de mi para observarme a los ojos — Te quiero y por ello debo decirte que te estás comportando como una chiquilla — esta vez fue mi turno de fruncir mi seño como clara muestra de indignación — No me mires así. Siempre te he apoyado en todo

— Jake — le llame esperando a que me prestara atención y dejara de buscar las palabras indicadas para regañarme — Se que puede parecerte estúpido que no pueda perdonas a Edward pero, simplemente no puedo y no creo poder hacerlo jamás

— Claro que puedes, Bells — aseguro sin una chispa de dudas — Lo único que no te permite perdonar a Edward es que tú sabes que al hacerlo, no tendrás ninguna razón para odiarlo y ello te hará enamorarte nuevamente de él. Lo vi y puedo asegurar que ese _algo_ que compartieron en la adolescencia aun no murió

— Lo único que lograste ver fue la cordialidad que compartimos por nuestros hijos

— ¿Nuestros? — gruñí. Sin lugar a dudas Jacob sabia como hacer confundir a una persona — ¡Felicidades Bella! Has reconocido por primera vez que Edward también es padre

— Nunca lo negué — rebatí molesta por aquel fastidioso tono sarcástico que había utilizado. Rió con alegría — Se que mis hijos no fueron concebidos por el aire

— A lo que me refiero es que, sueles usar un tono muy posesivo en cuanto te refieres a los pequeños diablillos — aseguro intentando abrazarme; de un manotazo lo aleje de mi. Rodó los ojos — Desde el nacimiento de los pequeños, te has asegurado de protegerlos y protegerte a ti misma de los demás, te has obligado a odiar a Edward, has actuado como una leona a la hora de defender a tus hijos…

— ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? — pregunté con brusquedad — El único problema reside en que no quiero que los Cullen formen parte de las vidas de Taylor y Lucy

— Casi llegaba a esa parte — se quejo ganándose un fuerte golpe en el brazo — Solo quiero hacerte saber que siempre serás la madre de los pequeños y nadie, jamás se atreverá a dañarlos, debes confiar nuevamente

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

— No lo estoy, pero si alguien les hace algo puedo asegurarte que lo matare

— Me gustaría creerte pero hay un pequeño problema y ese es que una mujer… logra que tú escapes de tu casa para refugiarte aquí

— ¡Eso es algo distinto! — aseguró solemne — Leah tiene un carácter de miedo desde que ha nacido y ahora… que está embarazada. ¡Dios; Amo a esa morena gruñona y molesta!

* * *

**_Hola gente hermosa. Les agradezco a todos por sus Revierws. ¿Mi desaparición? Pues una sola palabra: Estudios_**

**_Si. Lo sé, me deben de querer matar… ¡Lo siento!_**

**_Bueno. Solo espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo y anhelo sus hermosos Revierws _**

**_Besos: Bella-Ragaza_**

**_¡No olviden los Revierws!_**


	19. Culpa Y Eximición

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

_Con la furia plasmada en cada poro de su piel, Edward había lanzado a Jasper fuera e aquel lugar, sin siquiera impórtale los insultos que el rubio bramaba por lo alto. Si bien Edward había intentado entender a su amigo, la situación ya lo había llevado al límite de su paciencia. Jasper sin lugar a dudas estaba sufriendo una depresión; Lo sabía y lo comprendía. Edward estaba seguro que si algo les sucedía a sus padres...tampoco lo podría soportar_

_Observo como su hermana le rogaba de manera silenciosa que no lastimara al rubio ¡Y vaya que se merecía que le atizaran un buen golpe! Asintió ante la muda petición de la pequeña Cullen. Una cabizbaja Alice, había tomado las llaves del auto de Jasper y sin decir más, se largó del lugar tal y como Edward le había ordenado _

— _¡¿Qué mierda pensabas? — gruño dirigiendo sus mirada al ojiazul_

— _No te importa_

— _¡Carajo Jasper! Soy tu amigo_

— _Entonces cierra tu maldita boca de una puta vez. No intentes juzgarme, porque tú también te emborrachas para olvidar el dolor que te causa su muerte. Siempre te emborrachas en el aniversario de su muerte ¿Por qué yo no puedo? ¡Dímelo! ¿He? — Bella intento… realmente intento mantenerse callada y al margen de aquella pelea… mas no pudo hacerlo. Se acercó a Jasper, obligándolo a apoyar su cuerpo en el Volvo de Edward, observándolo con una calma que por unos momentos asusto al rubio — ¿Qué quieres?_

— _¿Qué quiero? Quiero que dejes de actuar de esa manera tan autodestructiva Jasper. Quiero que dejes de arrastrar a Alice a tus malditas locuras. ¿Acaso no notas que la lastimas? ¡Es tu novia y no haces más que ponerla en constante peligro! ¡Te amamos y tú no haces más que alejarnos!_

_Aseguró. Había tenido que rogarle a Edward para que le permitiera acompañarlo a aquel lugar. Él a regañadientes había aceptado, no sin antes advertirle que jamás… nunca, se alejara de él. _

_Ella había aceptado._

_La casa en donde se encontraban Alice y Jasper era…. Aterradora. A simple vista, no era más que una casa abandonada e inhóspita. Al menos eso sería lo que podría aparentar si no fuera por la desena de adolescentes que salían y entraban del lugar_

_Por dentro, la casa se tornaba aún más sombría… _

_El ambiente olía a alcohol y es que de eso se trataba esa fiesta. Del alcohol y drogas, porque Bella podría apostar, sin miedo a perder, que todos los que se encontraban allí tenían una cantidad elevada de alcohol fluyendo por su cuerpo o se encontraban, químicamente felices_

_Los efectos de las cegadoras luces parpadeantes, le ofrecían la vista de adolescentes bailando casi con fenecí al compás de la música, para luego, cuando la luz se apagaba y volvía a encender, los mismos adolecentes reaparecieran con otra rara pose_

— _Tú no entiendes lo que siento, Bella. Nadie lo entiende. Ustedes no perdieron a sus padres — a cada palabra la voz del muchacho se tornaba cada vez más ronca. Claramente quería llorar, sin embargo, Bella dedujo que su orgullo de hombre no se lo permitía_

— _Tienes razón, no logramos entender cómo te sientes, pero estoy segura que Rosalie se siente igual y no por ello arrastra a Emmett a así en donde un idiota quería obligarla a…_

— _¡Edward; Mañana hablaran de eso, no hoy! — siseo Bella obligándolo a que callara. Volvió a observar a Jasper quien ahora más sereno rehuía la mirada de ambos muchachos. Se encontraba avergonzado. Sí. Se castigaba a sí mismo y estaba tan sumido en su miseria que no había observado que también arrastraba a su novia con él. Alice. Su pequeña e indefensa Alice. ¡Él la amaba por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué la lastimaba así? — Jasper. Te amamos ¿No lo entiendes? Tú y Rosalie son nuestra familia; Sé que no suplantaremos jamás a las personas que perdieron, ni tampoco queremos hacerlo, solo queremos que confíen en nosotros. Quiero que confíes en mi Jasper _

— _Bien. Lo hare ¿Contenta?— el pelicobrizo cerró los ojos, comenzando a contar hasta diez. Iba a necesitar más que paciencia para soportar a Jasper esa noche. Bella asintió intentando sonreí — Pero yo conduciré_

— _Ni lo sueñes_

— _Muérete, Edward — mascullo Jasper ofendido por la falta de confianza de su amigo hacia él. Se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, podía ver todo con claridad y aquel perro parlanchín podía confirmarlo. Rió al sentir como el suelo comenzaba a moverse bajo sus pies. A tientas se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos traseros del Volvo cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Abrió una de las ventanillas furioso — ¡Deja de hablar, maldito perro parlanchín! ¡Nadie quiere escúchate; Idiota! — y sin decir más cerro la ventanilla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos_

_La castaña rió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo en un estado de completa borrachera. Edward la atrapo en un rápido y tierno beso, por lo que ella no dudo en corresponderle. Realmente querían profundizar aquel beso, sin embargo, los quejidos de Jasper no se lo permitieron _

— _Me encanta cuando eres ruda ¿Acaso te lo he dicho?_

— _Mmm… Podría ser que tú, Edward Anthony Cullen, seas un completo masoquista_

— _Masoquista, neurótico, loco e incluso un idiota. Todo por ti. Seré lo que tu quieras — ella rió ante la afirmación del chico. Él solo la observo aprovechando su momento de distracción para robarle un beso _

— _Quiero que seas mío_

— _Entonces lo seré. Siempre_

— _¡Ya párenle con las frases cursis, par de idiotas! — volvieron a escuchar el molesto grito de Jasper. Voltearon para observar como la cabellera del rubio se movía furiosamente a sincronización de él, quien intentaba cerrar las ventanillas del auto — ¡Deja de burlarte maldito animal! — y sin poder evitarlo, ambos, comenzaron a reír pues sabían que nunca más volverían a ver a este Jasper tan divertido _

**Jasper Pov**

No estaba orgulloso, pero era sabedor que a lo largo de mi vida, había cometido demasiados errores. Errores que lentamente, o tal vez con demasiada rapidez, habían destruido lo que alguna vez fue perfecto. Errores que sin siquiera proponérmelo, habían destruido la vida de aquellas personas que más quería

Lo sabía. Era el culpable de los hechos que habían desencadenado a el dolor, y aquello era algo que nunca me podría perdonar; Porque yo era el culpable de que la felicidad de Edward y Bella se hubiera destruido. Era el culpable de que aquellos pequeños niños no hubieran conocido a su padre

Quería creer las palabras de Alice, realmente a veces quería creerle y pensar de que la infelicidad de Edward no se debía a mí. Sin proponérmelo había lastimados a dos personas y sin saberlo, aquellas dos personas habían sido impulsados a lastimarse el uno al otro, por mi…

Siempre creí que al cometer un error ya no hay vuelta atrás, porque lo sientes muy dentro, y justo en ese momento, empiezas a torturarte a ti mismo para recordar el por qué comenzó todo; Y lo sabes, sabes que tú has sido ese hombre que ha cometido un error y no logro corregirlo a tiempo, cometiendo por ende… un error mayor

El silencio era casi tétrico. Edward no decía palabra alguna pero bien sabía yo que solo se estaba tomando su tiempo para hablar. Bufo por lo bajo, comenzando a despeinar su cabello; Rara e incorregible manía la suya, de despeinar su cabello cada vez que algo lo intranquilizara u molestara

‹‹ _2:30 A.M ››_

Sonreí. Lo más lógico sería pesar que Alice, pese a que me había prometido que se mantendría despierta, ya se encontraría profundamente dormida; Y tal vez en cuánto Edward se fuera, y yo reposara mi cuerpo en nuestra cama, ella se despertaría al instante, alegando que no dormía, sino por el contrario, mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Así era Alice

— Podrías dejar de pensar en mi hermana — no intente ocultar mi sorpresa al verme descubierto por Edward. Había olvidado su peculiar habilidad para saber lo que los demás pensaban. Me encogí de hombros sin saber que contestarle — Siento mucho, el haber irrumpido en tu casa a estas horas de la madrugada, y ser una molestia para ti y Alice

— Sabes que no eres una molestia… Al menos no para mí — bromee, señalado con mi mano, sobre mi cabeza, el piso superior, en donde Alice se encontraba. Él sonrió tenuemente, reincorporándose del sofá, sin dejar de mantener aquella expresión furibunda — ¿A qué se debe tu enojo, Edward? — me atreví preguntar

— Fui a visitar a Bella…

— ¿Y…? — lo anime a continuar, al ver su repentino estado de mutismo, comenzando a sentir solo un poco de curiosidad por lo que debía de haber sucedido en aquella visita. Ambos eran la perfecta complementación del otro, y podía ser bueno, pero también podía ser malo, muy malo, porque aquello significaba que ambos…sabían cómo dañarse.

Suspire, al poder escuchar nuevamente la repetitiva y molesta voz, en mi interior, que volvía a recordarme que todo era mi culpa. Volví a acomodarme sobre el mullido sofá, preparado para escuchar con suma atención lo que Edward estuviera a punto de decir…

— ¡Estaba con el… chucho! ¡Todo este tiempo ha estado con él! — bramo molesto. Cuadrando su mandíbula, fulminando con la mirada a l blanca pared que se encontraba frente. Fruncí el ceño ¿El chucho? ¿Jacob Black? — Y yo… ¡Siquiera se atrevido a buscar a alguien mejor que ese imbécil!

Contuve mis ganas de sonreí al entender la situación. Al parecer los celos injustificados que Edward mantenía entre la relación, solo de amistad, entre Bella y Jacob Black, aún permanecían allí, flameando con furia. Carraspee, en busca de mantener a raya aquella carcajada que imploraba ser liberada. Edward me observo furioso al darse cuenta de mi situación

— ¡No es gracioso, idiota! — replico ácidamente, comenzando a dirigirse hacia el _mini bar_, sirviéndose una copa de vino, para luego ofrecerme una copa a mí — Ese es el mal nacido, al cual mis hijos, tal vez, le han de decir papá

— No tienes pruebas que afirmen eso

— Es pura lógica — se defendió de manera torpe, intentando ocultar el hecho de que se sentía un poco avergonzado, por su comportamiento infantil. Enarque una de mis cejas. Edward Cullen era tono, menos lógico cuando se trataba de las personas que amaba — Es que… ¡Maldición; Esto es demasiado difícil!

— Es lógico que te sientas así, Edward, la situación en la que te encuentras es más que difí hombre se sentiría confundido. No todos los días, te enteras que tienes hijos con la mujer por la cual tú… —me calle, golpeándome mentalmente, estaba pisando terrenos movedizos. Edward fingió no escuchar mi último comentario, o al menos la pequeña parte del último cometario, dado a que para mi suerte, no había sido tan idiota como para terminar de decir lo que realmente querría haber dicho — Lo que quiero decir es que…

— Jasper — me interrumpió, observándome — No podría explicarte con exactitud el amor que siento hacia mis hijos, porque créeme cuando te digo que realmente los amo, sé que el pasado es solo eso…_Un pasado_, sin embargo no puedo evitar que el amor que sentía hacia Bella, en ese pasado, comience nuevamente a resurgir. ¿Y sabes que lo gracioso? — pregunto con patente ironía. Negué en silencio — Ella me odia. No me quiere cerca ni de ella, ni de nuestros hijos. Me teme; Teme que la vuelva a lastimar como la última vez, cree que cada acto que cometo esta meticulosamente calculado para ganarle. ¡Y como un demonios! ¡Es tan torpe y cabezota! — sonrío con nostalgia; Sentimiento que logro ocultar al instante, suplantando aquella sonrisa por una socarrona — Pero le ganare. Si quiere jugar, jugaremos.

— Edward no creo...

— No estaré detrás de ella rogando su perdón. Ella me oculto la existencia de mis hijos — exclamo — Y si bien yo fui un idiota en nuestro último adiós, al menos merecía saber que tenía dos preciosos niños. Mis hijos. Nuestros hijos, deberían haber sido razón suficiente como para ella intentara al menos hacer lo correcto y contarme sobre ellos

— No toda la culpa la tiene ella…

— Pero no, ella siempre debe ser tan jodidamente difícil — continuo despotricando, sin ser consiente de mi comentario. Bufe, observando el fino cuadro que complementaba a la perfección con la biblioteca. Él no me escucharía. Lo sabía — ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? — no me moleste en contestar, ya que como era obvio él… — ¡Tiene una relación con el chuco!

— Eso no lo sabes

— Desde el primer momento supe que ese, bueno para nada, quería ha Bella como algo más que una amiga. Era tan obvio. No debí siquiera creer que solo era su mejor amigo. Ya lo entiendo; Él aprovecho mi partida y sedujo a Bella, ¡La sedujo y la enamoro!

— Edward…

— Esto no quedara así. Ese chucho no lograra quedarse con…mis hijos — rodé los ojos, poniéndome de pie, siguiéndolo de cerca hacia la salida de la biblioteca, escuchándolo farfullar por lo bajo, mientras se dirigía hacia la salida principal. Lo observe abrir la puerta principal, volteándose rápidamente, aun con la mano en el picaporte, para sonreírme de manera fingida — Gracias por escucharme. Nos veremos pronto, supongo

— Edward — lo llame, y esta vez, si me prestó atención. Las palabras quemaban mi garganta como acido, luchando por salir, y es que siempre que las decía me sentía de aquella manera; Me sentía tan… desesperado — Discúlpame por todo lo que te he hecho

— No hay nada que disculpar. Creo que el vino te sentó mal, Jasper, ve a dormir — sonrió con sinceridad. Siempre sonreía así. Nunca me culpaba. Porque Edward había hecho lo que yo jamás pude: Eximir mi culpa. Ignorar que yo era el culpable del sufrimiento que se vio obligado a afrontar — Cuídate, hermano, y cuida a Alice — observe como cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Y me odie aún más, porque sabía que mi mejor amigo, mi hermano del alma y la vida, una de las personas que estuvo allí tras la muerte de mis padres, sufría aun hasta estos días por el amor que, por mí, decidió abandonar

— Jazz ¿Acaso planeas observar la puerta lo que resta de la mañana? — automáticamente mi mirada se dirigió hacia la dueña de esa voz. Alice me observaba con un tierno mohín al final de las escaleras, indicándome con una señal de su mano que me acercara; Y así lo hice, no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta principal

— Te amo — le confesé con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Ella asintió aun adormilada

— Yo también, Jasper hale, pero si no logro descansar lo suficiente, créeme que te matare mientras duermes — y volví a sonreír, colocando mis manos en sus caderas, acercándola hacia mí, comenzándola a besar

— Mátame entonces, porque no te dejare dormir — murmuré aun sobre sus labios, comenzándola a dirigirla hacia nuestra habitación

* * *

**_¡Mis amores! ¿Han disfrutado la lectura? ¡Diez páginas completitas de Word! _**

**_¡Los he extrañado horrores!_**

**_Y a decir verdad, siento haberlos tenido abandonados por tanto… tanto tiempo. No tengo excusas, de verdad, solo puedo decir que realmente lo siento. Quería aprovechar este pequeño momento para agradecerle sus comentarios y quiero que me disculpen que no pueda contestarles dado a que acabo de descubrir que Fanfiction ya no me envía a mi E-Mail la notificación de los reviews que recibo… por lo cual casi nunca de cuando me envían Revierws _**

**_Si alguien sabe cómo puedo solucionar ese asuntito, por favor, le agradecería que me lo hiciera saber a través de un mensaje privado ¡Por favor! _**

**_Si más que decir: ¡Me despido! Como siempre les he hecho saber: Esperando con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles (Si es que alguien me da la solución para el problema)_**

**_Besos: Bella-Ragaza_**

**_¡Dejen un Revierws!_**


	20. Recuerdos Del Insomnio

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

_Al lado de la noche de donde en algún momento, se había encontrado, la penumbra de la cálida habitación le pareció no solo deliciosa, sino también inquietante. Pudo divisar que una lámpara velaba en lo alto de la pared del fondo. Agudizo sus oídos, en busca de algo que le indicara que podía salir de allí; Oyó toser a alguien, un par de sollozos, respiraciones fuertes y algún que otro dialogo en voz baja…_

_Volvió a observar a su costado izquierdo, encontrándose con una botella de agua mineral que de seguro había sido colocada allí, en la mesa de noche, por alguna enfermera. Intento moverse, gimiendo de dolor casi en el acto. Por primera vez, fue consciente de las vendas que cubrían su hombro derecho, y el ardor que sentía en esa parte de su cuerpo. Intento despejar su mente, volver a reconstruir los hechos _

_Nuevamente, se vio salir de aquella fiesta, aquel lugar oscuro en donde habían encontrado no solo a Alice, llorando en un rincón, siendo acosada por un idiota, sino también a Jasper, perdido en el patio trasero de la vivienda, observando hacia la nada, furioso consigo mismo y con el mundo, y luego, tras varios minutos, lo recordó. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que la cosa iba a acabar así? Trató de fijar el momento del accidente, y luego de pensarlo, le dio rabia advertir que había un gran vacío que no alcanzaba a descifrar, algo que sabía debía recordar…_

_El choque…_

— _**Ve más despacio, Edward**__ — había dicho ella, siempre asustadiza, siempre correcta, respetando todas y cada una de las reglas, tal y como se lo había enseñado su padre. Tras poner los ojos en blanco, le obedeció, observando como la aguja del velocímetro decencia hacia los 110 __km/h. Ella le había vuelto a lanzar una mirada recriminatoria, sin embargo, tras observarla de soslayo, pudo diferir un pequeño brillo de alivio se instalaba en su mirada — __**Gracias**_

— _**Tranquila, amor. **__— le había susurro —__** Oh. En cuanto lleguemos a Forks, recuérdame empezar a inventar una excusa para Charlie. Me matara por llevarte tan tarde a casa **__— término de decirle mientras acariciaba su mano. Ella había sonreído, divertida, para luego romper a reír a carcajadas sueltas, por un cometario hecho por Jasper; No lo lograba recordar, pero estaba seguro, que se asemejaba las burlas poco apropiadas, muy comunes de Emmett. La risa fresca y alegre de Bella, había logrado llenarlo, haciendo que él también riera por aquella nueva actitud del rubio; No podía esperar a que estuviera lucido para hacerle saber todas las estupideces que decía, tenía material de burlas y manipulación para toda una vida… _

_**I**__nspiro varias veces, cerrando sus ojos, volviendo al presente. Una imagen, una voz, un momento, y solo un nombre se le venía a la cabeza: __**Bella**__. Una desesperación casi desquiciada se apodero de él. Quería verla, necesitaba verla y saber cómo se encontraba._

… _Recordaba haber observado por el espejo retrovisor a Jasper, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad con el objetivo de apoyar su rostro en el hombro izquierdo de Bella, mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello, de manera torpe, al igual que lo haría con un niño pequeño_

— _**Quiero conducir, Edward**_

— _**No se te tiene permitido**__ — le había respondido, divertido, mientras escuchaba al rubio bufar. El silencio había estado presente entre ellos, mientras las últimas notas de Claro De Luna, inundaban el ambiente; Todo parecía estar tranquilo, hasta que nuevamente, la insistencia del rubio por conducir se hizo presente. Tras una rotunda y dura negativa por parte de Edward y Bella, nuevamente se había vuelto a enfurruñar, pero ello no le quitaba el hecho, que actuara como un molesto copiloto dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra de cómo es que el pelicobrizo debía conducir — __**Ya para, Jasper**__ — ordeno Edward, observando aun la carretera, y rogando a todos los cielos por que llegaran pronto a su casa. No había humano lo suficientemente paciente, que aguantase a un Jasper ebrio y malhumorado_

— _**Jasper, hablemos**__ — le había dicho Bella, tras una mirada confusa de Edward, que observaba como su novia se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad para traspasarse a los asientos traseros. Un gruñido había escapado de entre sus labios, escuchando a Jasper volver a intentar intervenir en su manera de conducir. Luego de aquella acción, Bella pareció haber calmado al rubio con una curiosa conversación a susurros que Edward no podía oír… _

_Había bufado, disconforme. Pareciéndole injusto el estar allí adelante, solo, en un viaje que sería de aproximadamente una hora; Y le pareció aun más injusto aquello, pues si Bella no le hubiera casi obligado a descender la velocidad, ahora ya se encontraría a mitad de camino, al igual que suponía lo estaría Alice._

_Media hora había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Rió quedamente el observar por el espejo retrovisor como Bella tras intentar cantarle una canción a Jasper, había quedado dormida, acurrucada en el pecho de su amigo que se notaba a un más aburrido que él _

— _**Puedes poner algo de música, pero pon la radio, tus Cd´s no son tan buenos **_

— _**Pasas demasiado tiempo con Alice, ya siquiera sabes lo que es la buena música**__ — había bromeado, observándolo sonreír con melancolía — __**Deja a Bella recostada en el asiento y pasa hacia delante. Necesito compañía **_

— _**Eso sonó patético **__— aclaro su amigo, sin perder demasiado tiempo en ocupar el asiento del copiloto. Edward asintió, dándole la razón, colocando el primer Cd que encontró en la guantera. Jasper casi gruño al escuchar la música — __**Sigue siendo clásica, Edward**_

— _**Sobrevivirás, niñita **__— apunto comenzando una de tantas bromas, y peleas, pequeños golpeas que Jasper se disponía a darle en castigo a alguna respuesta sarcástica de su parte. _

_Un juego, había pensado, mientras sentía el empujón que Jasper le propinaba; Había advertido, tras un momento de observarlo, que para su amigo, esto estaba siendo más que un juego de niños, tal y como en su infancia, pues realmente parecía estar furioso. Le aconsejo calmarse, mientras tomaba una curva, en aquella solitaria carretera que lo cambiaria todo…_

_Un volantazo por parte de Jasper, en un intento por interrumpir la conducción de Edward, un chirrido cari ensordecedor producido por las llantas del auto, mientras su conductor intentaba volverlo a establecer, y frenar aquel constante movimientos en forma de "O" que continuaba. Estaban saliéndose de la carretera, y él sabía que lo más seguro era que dieran de lleno con algún árbol del bosque._

_Podía escuchar como Bella, ya despierta por el continuo movimiento brusco que producía el auto, había comenzado a llamarlo, intentado sacarlo de su momentáneo estado de shock. La observo, solo a ella, pues lo único que le preocupaba era su bienestar; Sabia que Jasper se encontraba bien, pero Bella..._

— _**¡Intenta ponerte el cinturón! **__**¡Sostente!**__ — le había gritado, lleno del pánico, mientras con sus manos, aun intentaba controlar aquel descarrilado auto, odiando a aquel pedazo de metal, y odiándose a sí mismo por ser tan idiota. _

_Los rápidos movimiento y sacudidas producidas por el auto, los gritos de Jasper y Bella, su intento por observar al frente, en donde todo era verde y oscuro, y luego, por un tiempo que se le hizo demasiado rápido, el impacto llego aun más mortífero de lo que había esperado _

_Tardo minutos en tomar conciencia en donde se encontraba, lo sabía, pero aun así no poda evitar estar un poco perdido. Observó a su alrededor, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y hombro. Intento calmarse, por el bien de todo, mientras, p_oco a poco_,_ _en su mente, fue tomando forma la situación en la que se encontraba_

— _**¿Se encuentran bien? **_— _preguntó, sintiendo como el sudor producto de la situación, bañaba su rostro, y su frente, comenzaba a dolerle fuertemente. Tomo conciencia que aquello que al principio había clasificado como sudor, se trataba de sangre _

— _**Me duele el cuerpo**_ — _escucho que decir a Jasper un murmullo doloroso, y sin embargo, aun así, por más egoísta e insensible que sonara, el ansiaba la respuesta de ella. Siseo de dolor, mientras volteaba sobre sí mismo para lograr ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba — __**Carajo **__— el bramido que lanzo su amigo, apenas se comparaba con el grito furioso que quería soltar. Aquello debía de ser una pesadilla, una sangrienta y horrorosa pesadilla_

— _**¡Llama a una ambulancia, Jasper! ¡Apresúrate, joder! **_

_Si. Edward Cullen,_ _recordaba el accidente a la perfección, lo recordaba de tal manera que varias veces se vio dejando fluir su imaginación, cambiado ciertos hechos, ciertas acciones que le hubieran dado un final distinto a todo el asunto; Aunque claro, lo supo más tarde, dos horas más tarde para ser exactos, pues en cuanto aquel: __**"Edward, cariño, Bella se encuentra en terapia intensiva. Aun no despierta, hijo**__, escapo de los labios de su madre, algo en su interior, le dijo que aquel martirio, aquella tortura, continuaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo más…_

**Edward Pov **

Abrí los ojos, sobresaltado, aun sintiendo aquella liguera opresión en el pecho, que producían aquellas nefastas pesadillas; Y es que ya eran tan comunes en mi vida, que siquiera me molestaba en buscarles en una solución, aunque claro, Alice creía que debía hacerlo, pero, ¿Es que acaso debía golpearme la cabeza, y esperar a perder la memoria?

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos las veía formarse instantáneamente; Recordaba haber visto el rostro de Bella, ensangrentado, observándome, mientras la angustia hacia añicos en su mirada, el terror crispando su rostro, y por último la inconsciencia, levándosela consigo. Era como volver al pasado, solo que en cada una de las pesadillas, por más que cambiara mis acciones, por más que cambiara mis diálogos, el final siempre solía ser el mismo, aunque claro, debido a aquello esa debía de ser la razón por la cual definirían mejor como una pesadilla que como un sueño

Observe mi reloj de pulsera. Apenas eran las seis y media de la mañana, y yo ya me encontraba sin ánimos de dormir, ¿Para qué? Sabía que si lo hacía, aquel recuerdo disfrazado de pesadilla, volvería a resurgir entre mis sueños, y yo volvería a enderezarme aterrado, pero gozando del saber que estaba despierto, con aquella maldita opresión en el pecho, y el sudor empapándome

— Mierda — susurré, levantándome del sofá para dirigirme hacia la cocina en busca de un café que lograra despertarme del todo. Encendí la cafetera sin más, cambiando el rumbo de mis pasos hacia el baño, en donde sabia me encontraría con una relajante y costosa ducha

Diez minutos más tarde, luego de una ducha express, yo y mi taza de café nos encontrábamos observando los papeles que cerrarían el negocio con los proveedores de Turquía. Había un dicho que decía que _todo lo malo, siempre traía algo bueno_, en mi caso, aquel jodido desorden del sueño, en ciertas ocasiones, me permitía desempeñar un mejor papel como _Director General _de la empresa, sin embargo, ya casi ni recordaba lo que era dormir con tranquilidad

Volví a gruñir.

El día no deparaba ser el mejor de muchos, sin embargo, el saber que hoy podría ver a mis pequeños, hacia la diferencia, logrando poner una ligera y satisfactoria sonrisa en mi rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, aquellos pequeños diablillos, hacían la diferencia. _Ellos _eran la diferencia para mí, y los quería en mi vida…

**Bella Pov **

— Niños ya dejen de pelear — les ordene a ambos, al escuchar a Lucy soltar un quejido, para luego intentar golpear a su hermano que le había intentado tirar sus muñecas.

Suspire. Hoy parecía ser uno de esos días en el que los mellizos se declaraban una guerra jurada, y es que ya era de extrañarse que no se pelearan ni una sola vez desde hacía semanas. Entrecerré los ojos, observando cómo Taylor intentaba, esta vez, tirarle de la coleta de su hermana; él, al observarme, desistió de su intento, observándome con inocencia

Sonreí. No siempre era fácil ser la madre de dos mellizos que pasaban de ser los mejores amigos a los peores enemigos, y siquiera quería imaginarme lo que me esperaba cuando aquellos dos se conviertan en adolescentes; Porque si de algo estaba segura, es que en ese momento de sus vidas, ya no me sería fácil en amenazarlos con que Santa y sus duendes, se encargarían de no traerle regalos para navidad por su mal comportamiento…

Negué la cabeza. Era muy pronto para pensar en su adolescencia, pero aun así era inevitable saber que el tiempo transcurriría, y que las cosas que en este momento de su vida, en su niñez, no se les torno interesantes, en cuanto crecieran, posiblemente si lo haría

— ¡Ya basta! — Refunfuño Lucy — ¡Mamá! ¡Taylor tira de mi coleta! — le dirigí una mirada a mi pequeño de cabellos desordenados, él, sin embargo, seguía observándome con una expresión que daba a entender que era un ángel.

Fruncí el ceño, colocando mis brazos en jarras. Tanto él como yo sabíamos que aquel gesto de mi parte le deparaba un buen castigo de por medio

— Ella me dio un pisotón — se excuso casi con indignación. Esta vez observe a Lucy, sin cambiar mi expresión. Ella se sonrojo, como un claro indicio de que era culpable de lo que su hermano la acusaba. Suspire, este no iba a ser uno de los mejores días de los mellizos, y yo, por mi parte, tenía un millar de cosas rondando por mi cabeza — Tonta — escuche murmurar a Taylor, mientras mutilaba a su hermana con la mirada, al igual que ella lo hacía con él

— ¡Taylor! No insultes a tu hermana — le gruñí a manera de reprimenda, y allí fui yo, la que había comenzado una contienda de miradas con Taylor. Entrecerré los ojos, apretando los labios. A veces su comportamiento me hacia recordar tanto a Edward — Y no me observes así, jovencito — le advertí, oyendo el timbre de la entrada ser tocado. — Iré a abrir la puerta, así que no quiero a nadie golpeado en cuanto regrese, ¿Entendido?

— Si, mamá — dijeron los dos a regañadientes. Casi sonrió por ello, al parecer ninguno quería ceder la bandera blanca. Sin pensar demasiado en sus actitudes, me dirigí a abrir la puerta, solo para encontrarme con un adormilado Alec, prácticamente recostado en una de las paredes contiguas a la puerta. Enarque una ceja, divertida

— ¿Acaso has estado de fiesta en fiesta?

— Algo así. Le he seguido de largo, no dormí nada — anuncio, adentrándose a la casa. Fruncí lo labios, cerrando la puerta tras de mí — Me debes una grande

— Ni tanto, tú me debes más — asegure, despeinando su cabello, escuchando como soltaba un bufido. — Alec, ¿Realmente crees que puedes cuidar a mis hijos?

— ¿No me crees capaz de cuidar a mis sobrinos? — inquirió, indignado. Negué casi automáticamente, lo cual hizo que me lanzara una mirada molesta. Si bien Alec, pese a ser mi primo, al cual consideraba como un hermano, al igual que él a mí, sabía que no era... ¿Cómo decirlo?... Responsable. Exacto. Alec Vulturis, era la persona menos responsable de toda la familia

— No es eso — mentí casi descaradamente — Es solo que no acostumbras a cuidar a los niños, y tal vez… — suspire — Tú sabes, todos estaban ocupados, y… — decir que me puse nerviosa ante su mirada irónica, era poco. Al parecer no le podía mentir. Me rendí sin más — Olvídalo

— Tranquila, Bellota — gruñí casi imperceptiblemente, odiaba aquel estúpido sobrenombre,noera unade las _chicas superpoderosas_. Él rió por lo bajo, continuando su camino hacia la sala principal, en donde ya había escuchado un chillido de Lucy — ¡Hey, alto ahí! — le oí gritar. Apresure mi paso hacia en donde se encontraban: La habitación de Lucy.

— Alec — exclame al encontrarlo sosteniendo a los niños por las piernas, boca abajo, a una altura considerable del suelo. Él, y los dos pequeños, tal y como podían, me dedicaron una sonrisa — Bájalos, ahora — un quejido por parte de los tres se hizo escuchar casi al instante que Alec obedecía mis órdenes. Chasque la lengua — Se supones que eres el mayor, deberías cuidarlos, no unirte a sus juegos

— ¿Qué? — inquirió con una voz chillona, abriendo sus ojos a más no poder — Los estaba separando. Estos niños estaban aplicando las llaves de lucha que Demetri y yo… — lo observe furiosa, ¿Es que acaso le habían enseñado a mis pequeños angelitos a jugar a las luchas profesionales? Los mataría — Oh… ¡Niños, despídanse de su mami! — exclamo con una horrible voz maternal. Masaje mis sienes, suspirando y expirando varias veces, debía de alejar a Taylor y Lucy de mis primos

— Adiós mis amores. Regresare dentro de unas horas, pórtense bien, y obedezcan a su_ tío_ — les dije, depositando un beso en sus mejillas. Lucy lo recibió gustosa, mientras que Taylor, en un intento por demostrar su _"hombría"_ delante de Alec, hizo una mueca graciosa para luego_ limpiarse_ mi beso. Sonreí, volviendo a darle otro beso

— ¡Mamá, no hagas eso! — se quejo entre refunfuños. Me encogí de hombros, mientras arrastraba a Alec junto conmigo a la salida. Los niños lo observaban burlones, sabiendo que unas cuantas amenazas vendrían de la mano al despedirme de su _tío _

— Bella…

— Quiero que mis hijo respiren cuando llegue a casa, si les sucede algo, estás muerto — le interrumpí, hablando rápidamente — Muy muerto — asegure, haciéndole demasiado énfasis a la palabra muerto. El trago en seco — No quiero nada de luchas, nada de salidas a conquistar chicas…

— ¡Pero le quitas lo divertido al asunto…!

— Mis hijos no son carnada para sus citas, ya te lo he dicho, no solo a ti, sino también a los demás — y por demás, me refería a Demetri, Jacob, en su momento, y Félix. Solté un quejido, refunfuñando al igual que una niña — De verdad, Alec, hoy las cosas se me han complicado de sobremanera, los niños en realidad deberían estar en el Kindergarten, pero este al parecer se inundo por una estúpida fuga en sus cañerías, y nadie puede cuidarlos, solo tú, — tome una bocana de aire, preparada para continuar como mi relato supersónico, dicho con tal rapidez que siquiera yo entendía lo que decía — Yo por mi parte eh faltado al trabajo, cosa que no debería hacer ya que tengo demasiados clientes que no estaran contentos por este día de franco que me tome hoy…

— ¡Ya! ¡Ya, Bells! — me interrumpio, haciéndome callar. Lo observe extrañada al escuchar el nuevo, y casi irreconocible matiz de seriedad que había adquirido su voz — Tranquilízate, te encuentras demasiado nerviosa

— Ni te lo imaginas

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Iré a hablar con Edward Cullen, sobre su paternidad recientemente asumida — masculle por lo bajo, por si a los niños se le había ocurrido escuchar nuestra conversación. Lo que menos necesitaban era que se enteraran de algo de aquella manera, al menos se merecían saber la verdad de otro modo; Un modo en el cual me encargaría de _discutir_ con Edward — Lo que realmente me pone de los nervios, ya que de seguro terminaremos discutiendo como siempre — suspire con pesar al saber cuánta verdad se ocultaban en cada una de mis palabras

— Vaya. Creí que te encontrabas así solo porque el avión de Andrew aterrizaría dentro de… dos horas — dijo tras observar su reloj. Lo fulmine con la mirada, bien, tal vez esa sea una de las razones por las que me encontraba un tanto exaltada, pero ello no quería decir que él debía de hacer obvias dichas razones. Bufe

— Deséame suerte

— Suerte — dijo sin más, aquel troglodita guapo que tenía como primo. Rodé los ojos, todos los hombres eran unos idiotas, al menos se hubiera preocupado en darme alguna palabra de aliento. Me dirigí hacia la salida, directo hacia la entrada del garaje, en donde se encontraba mi auto aparcado — ¡Ve a por él _**leona**_! — lo fulmine con la mirada, hubiera preferido que se quedase callado

* * *

_**Hola gente hermosa. Bien, luego de tanto tiempo, he regresado. De antemano disculpen mi tardanza, pero la verdad es que había salteado bastante esta historia porque no sabía cómo continuarla, bueno, si sabía, pero sucede que al tener la idea ya formada en mi cabeza, e sentaba en la computadora, abría Word, y… pasaba un insecto para desconcentrarme; Por favor, díganme que no solo me pasa a mí, porque de verdad, ya me siento rara **_

_**Bueno, ya, de verdad, disculpen la tardanza, no tengo excusa alguna, aunque tal vez deben de culpar a mi imaginación y habilidad para narrar (Ya han vuelto, no se preocupen) Para los que preguntaron se dejaría esta historia: No, no lo hare. Pese a que hace poco tuve un pequeño problemilla con una persona que hackeo mi cuenta y borro varias de mis historias, cosa que me hizo dudar de mi estadía en Fanfiction, he decidido continuar con todas mis historias, ya que no podía hacerle eso a las personas que si leen las historias, y no se dedican a joderle la vida a los demás. Bueno, ya esta, fuera de eso, espero haber respondido Alguna de sus dudas**_

_**Bueno, como ya han de saber, espero con ansias sus Reviews que son mi pago de cada día (¿Para cuándo piensan enviar un cheque, he?) Nha. Solo bromeo… A poco ;) **_

_**¡Ya lo saben! Si tiene alguna recomendación, critica, amenaza o algo, solo escríbanla y yo me encargare de responderlas, o de implementar alguna de sus ideas dentro de la historias, no sé, ustedes decidan y díganme si quieren que junto con Andrew venga algo especial (O.o) **_

_**Muajajajaja… Me voy**_

_**Besos mis niñas, ya aquí, en Argentina, mientras termino de escribir este Cap, son las 4:47 de la mañana, así que creo que debo ir adormir o sino mañana pareceré un zombi (aunque ya soy un caso perdido, mis desordenes de sueño siguen ) Bueno, ya dejo de aburrirlas, cuídense linduras**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **_


	21. Regresa a mí

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

Un pequeño tic nervioso se hizo presente en mi pierna izquierda mientras esperaba fuera de la oficina de Edward, observando los pequeños e inverosímiles detalles que me rodeaban. Fingí interesarme por el gran cuadro que se hallaba frente a mí, sin embargo, los gritos que provenían dentro de aquella oficina, en la que se suponía se encontraba Edward en alguna reunión, no hacía más que calarme los nervios.

— ¿Isabella Swan? — observé a la castaña mujer que destituía a la que hasta el momento creí era la secretaria de Edward. Aquella idea me pareció absurda al ver cómo está tomaba unas cuantas carpetas y susurraba un _"Iré a mi área". _Observe a la mujer que me había llamado. Era un poco esbelta, con bonitas curvas y fracciones atrayentes. Una perfecta modelo de no ser por su estatura normal. — Woaw. Es… increíble verte aquí. — masculló aligerando sus pasos hasta encontrarse frente a mí. La observe a los ojos. Azules de aspecto grisáceo — Y no me recuerdas. — sonrió con amabilidad, tal vez notando del todo mi perturbación. Carraspeé.

— Ah. No, lo siento, sé que te conozco pero…

— Mike Newton fue mi novio — casi rió con sorna al escuchar una perfecta replica de esa oración "Mike Newton es mi novio", solo que en mi mente, aquella voz provenía de nada más y nada menos que de...

— Jesica Stanley. — sonreí de manera forzada. La imagen que venía a mi mente no era otra que la de una adolescente hormonal, enamorada de mi novio, dispuesta crear rumores que muchas veces habían ocasionado grandes peleas entre Edward y yo. — Woaw, jamás creí encontrarte aquí — asegure, observando a nuestro alrededor para darle mayor énfasis a mis palabras. Ella, Jessica Stanley, la eterna enamorada de Edward Cullen, ahora era su secretaria. Suspire con incredulidad. Desde mi punto de vista, eso era asquerosamente morboso.

Ella rió, asintiendo con felicidad.

— Sí, bueno, pues déjame decirte lo mismo. — Sonrió amablemente — Te ves grandiosa Isabella. Los años no han hecho más que mejorarte. — asentí con incomodidad, esbozando un tensa sonrisa. ¿Estaba siendo sarcástica o solo utilizando su falsa humildad para recibir un halago? — ¡Vaya! Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí. — Chillo — Déjame decirte que no tenía idea que tú y Edward habían vuelto. Es tan romántico.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté ya perdida. Cómo se supone que había llegado a la nada inteligente deducción que aquel morboso idiota y yo habíamos vuelto. Además, se supone qué debía creer su falsa felicidad, cuando realmente sus ojos no hacían más que fulminarme. Negué con la cabeza.

— Me imagino, seguramente, que se habrán visto y el fuego se reavivo casi al instante. — intente negar su afirmación, solo recibiendo una señal que me mandaba a callar. Gruñí por lo bajo. Maldito Edward — Y recuerdo como si fuera ayer, como habías quedado de destrozada cuando él te dejó, pero no, ahora serán felices. Luego de muchos años de…

— ¡No volvimos! — vocifere cansada de que justamente ella fuera la que revolviera aquella etapa en la que me había mantenido en "modo zombi" luego de la partida de él. Un fulgor de alegría relampagueó en sus ojos. Entrecerré los ojos a sabiendas que aquella mujer había logrado exactamente lo que se había dispuesto desde el primer momento que medió palabras conmigo: Obtener información. — Solo…

— ¿Sí…?

Fruncí mi entrecejo.

Mis intensiones no eran de ninguna manera explicarle a aquella mujer mi reciente y dificultosa relación con Edward. Hacía años que no nos veíamos, pero algo me hacía pensar que aquellos años de amor que ella le profesaba a Edward en la adolescencia, no había terminado en la adultez; Aquella ligera sospecha no hacía más que generar otras que no estaba dispuesta a analizar.

— Isabella — la molesta y agitada voz de Edward fue el único impulsor para que dejara de lado mis pensamientos, y me dispusiera a observar a su dirección. Hice una especie de saludo con mi mano, negándome a acercarme hacia donde él se encontraba con aquellos dos hombres con trajes. Ambos tenían un aspecto aterrador, pero no más que el de Edward.

Él sonrió con burla, tal vez utilizando aquella curiosa habilidad que había tenido de adolescente para adivinar todas y cada una de mis inquietudes. Contuve mis ganas de comportarme de manera inmadura, y sacarle la lengua a modo de respuesta ante su maldita actitud arrogante.

— Edward — le salude, una vez que aquellos hombres se dirigían hacia la salida. Jessica sacudió su cabellera castaña, mirando como Edward se acercaba hacia nosotras con aquel andar calmado e imponente — Fue un placer volverte a verte Jessica…— mentí casi con perfección. Ella sonrió encantada lo falso de mi afirmación, tal vez sospechando que le mantenía, pero aun así fue una experta a la hora de mantener aquella sonrisa tan falsamente cordial que no abandono su rostro desde el instante en el que se acerco a hablarme.

— ¡Para mí también lo fue! — mintió. Estoy segura que lo hizo — Pásame tu numero, y un día de estos salimos a tomar algo con tu esposo e hijos — bufé ante sus desesperado intento porque Edward escuchara aquella parte de su oración.

— Aun no me he casado, pero supongo que a mis hijos les… agradaría acompañarnos.

— ¿Tienes hijos?

— Dos pequeños ángeles dignos de levar el apellido Cullen. — interrumpió Edward, impidiéndome responder la sorprendida pregunta que había formulado ella. Observe como Edward sonreía ante la expresión incrédula de Jessica, que alternaba su mirada entre Edward y yo. — Lucy y Taylor son mellizos. — continuo sin dejar de lado esa brillante sonrisa orgullosa. — Algún día podrás conocerlos, planeo traerlos a la oficina — negué. No. Él no haría eso, y mucho menso con ella aquí, como su secretaria — Mientras tanto, no me pases llamadas hasta nuevo aviso, estaré ocupado. — Y sin decir más, comenzó a guiarme hacia su oficina, dejando tras nosotros a una ofuscada Stanley. — Creí que no vendrías

— Dije que lo haría — conteste a la defensiva. Él asintió, aun sin dejar de sonreír. Lo observe, sintiéndoseme por unos instantes, como en mi adolescencia. Tonta y deslumbrada por él. — Y…

— ¿Quieres beber algo antes de empezar? — rodé los ojos, no dispuesta a caer en su molesto juego de dobles sentidos. Lo fulmine con la mirada — Porque, podría decirle a Jessica que nos prepare unas tazas de café.

— No gracias. — conteste con desdén, cruzándome de brazos. Contuve mi impulso de alejar mi mirada de la suya, pretendiendo no importarme el hecho de que su mirada me hacía sentir tan… insegura. — Podemos comenzar ya Edward, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer, y estoy segura de que ninguno de los dos quiere que Jessica se estrese al rechazar tantos llamados para ti.

— Tienes razón. — Dijo — Supongo que deberíamos comenzar a hablar de cómo le diremos a los niños que soy su padre. — suspire rendida. Bien. Sabía que aquel tema iba a ser tratado durante el lapso de esta reunión, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirme nerviosa y presionada. La mirada inquisitiva de Edward a la espera de una replica de mi parte, no hizo más que indignarme — Sé que ninguno de los dos queremos hacerles daño a los niños, por lo qué creo que es necesario que pidamos una opinión profesional. El psicólogo de mi empresa estará encantado de…

— Se la pediremos al psicólogo de Lucy — le interrumpí — Él estará dispuesto a darnos una opinión imparcial.

— Crees qué el psicólogo de mi empresa no nos dará una opinión imparcial — preguntó sorprendido. Iba a constelarle de manera inteligente, sin embargo, su ligero asentimiento, signo de rendición, fue un claro indicio de que, el asunto de quién sería el psicólogo no le interesaba demasiado — Es raro que lo pregunte, pero, ¿Por qué Lucy acude a un terapeuta?

— No tiene ningún trauma psicológico si eso es lo que quieres saber

— Sé que no los tiene, por ello mi pregunta. No veo necesario que una niña tan alegre y dulce como ella vaya a un terapeuta. Es casi irrisorio, déjame decirte. — apuntó, sentándose en su escritorio. Me cruce de brazos, sintiendo un ligero estremecimiento ocasionado por la suave ventisca que paseaba por el lugar.

— Cuando Taylor y Lucy tenían tres años aún mantenían una fuerte dependencia el uno con el otro, a mí no me parecía extraño, ni mucho menos malo, dado a que ambos son mellizos después de todo, pero me recomendaron que le pidiera su opinión a algún terapeuta para que me pudiera asesorar de manera mas profesional, y no tan cegadoramente maternal. Eso hice, y pues, una cosa llevo a la otra, ocasionando que la pequeña Lucy quedará deslumbrada con el hombre que la analizaba, llegando al punto de investigar razones por la cual debía de ir a psicoanalizarse. — terminé de decir con rapidez, sintiendo mi rostro arder. La ligera y jovial carcajada de Edward logro que sonriera con disimulo. No lo culpaba, yo había actuado de la misma manera al darme cuenta de cómo el amor que mi pequeña sentía por su psicólogo, la llevaba a inventar inquietudes para verlo; aunque claro, eso dejo de ser divertido al darme cuenta de cuánto me costaría que aquella pequeña mentirosilla enamorada siguiera viendo a su amor imposible.

— Intentas decirme que nuestra hija, se ha enamorado de su terapeuta, obligándote así a que la lleves con él.

— Se podría decir que, a grandes rasgos, es así. — Admití — Y por tu bien, no le menciones de esto, jamás. Se vuele muy sensible cuando su terapeuta es cuestionado, o aun peor, cuando sus sesiones con él son cuestionadas.

— Entendido — sonrió tras despeinar su cabello con confusión. Podía notar que la situación le parecía divertida, sin embargo, al parecer, había algo que le preocupara — Oye, Isabella… — carraspeó, incomodo — Ese terapeuta, ¿Has averiguado sus antecedentes?

— Te refieres a…

— Yo podría hacerlo. Es decir, sería sencillo saber qué clase de vida tuvo antes de conocer a Lucy. No quiero que la lastime y, además, qué si es un pedófilo. Nunca se sabe… — comencé a reír a sonoras carcajadas. Era extremadamente cómico ver como él realmente estaba sopesando sus palabras. Era cómico a grandes proporciones, e igual de tierno. — ¿Te burlas de mí? — inquirió indignado. — No es gracioso, Isabella.

—Claro que lo es — asegure entre risas, intentando desesperadamente recuperar la compostura, pero los nervios y el ver como el mismo Edward intentaba no reír solo incentivaban mis ganas por reír más y más. — Solo… solo déjame calmarme — rogué en apenas un susurró sacudido por la risa. El negó, volteándose hacia el gran ventanal, fingiendo observar el paisaje, aunque jurria que a diferencia de mí, estaba manteniendo su risa a raya. — Bien. —mascullé al fin pudiendo mantenerme sería luego de varios intentos fallidos. — Debo irme. Los niños deben de estar ansiosos por que llegue.

— Los… has dejado con... Black, ¿Verdad?

— Quedaron al cuidado de mi primo. Alec. Tal vez lo recuerdes.

— Sí, creo que lo recuerdo.

— Bien — acepte con incomodidad. Ya no había temas de los cuales hablar, ni mucho menos chistes que contar, por lo que la monótona incomodidad era lo único que nos quedaba. Un suave sonido de la puerta principal, logro que volteara mi mirada hacia la misma. Jessica nos sonrió con cordialidad a la vez que, contoneando sus caderas, se acercaba hacia Edward para entregarle un sobre.

— Llamada urgente de Sur América. Desean que te comuniques con ellos en brevedad, y no parecían muy contentos.

— Debo irme. — fue cobarde. Lo admito. Sabía que no era de valientes tomar la primera oportunidad para huir lejos de allí, pero, en mi defensa, y desde mi punto de vista, no debíamos hablar de nada más. Todos los temas importantes ya habían sido tratados. — Nos vemos.

— Bella — me llamó — Hoy a la tarde iré a buscar a los niños. Le prometí a Lucy llevarla al zoológico. — fruncí el ceño. Yo me escapaba de una situación, y el generaba otra, aprovechándose de la presencia de una chismosa y curiosa Jessica. Aquello no era justo.

— Nos vemos en la tarde — comenté, saliendo de su oficina en busca del elevador. Entrecerré los ojos. Había sido completamente consciente de cómo, ante mi última frase, los labios de Edward se habían cubado en una pequeña y victoriosa sonrisa. Me las pagaría…

Ni cálida sonrisa que me había dedicado el guardia de la puerta principal del edificio, había logrado que mi mal humor se disipara. Era increíble que en presencia de él mi humor se encontrara cambiante y susceptible; y es que aún no podía entender cómo es que en algún momento aquel hecho me parecía romántico, e incluso tierno._ "Nos complementamos"_, recuerdo que decía, cada vez que me preguntaban por esa curiosa habilidad entre Edward y yo para fastidiarnos mutuamente. Si, antes me parecía lindo, romántico, tierno. Antes. Ahora, no hacía más que fastidiarme, porque aquello significaba que después de todo, algunas cosa no habían cambiado, y… Eso era completamente…

— ¡Mamá! — parpadeé confusa, recibiendo el cálido abrazo de Taylor, quién al verme bajar del auto, no hizo otra cosa que lanzarse a mi encuentro. Reí divertida al recibir sus dulces y babosos besos por toda mi mejilla. Aquello no era más que un indicio de que él pequeño brión se había comportando mal — Juro que yo no fui — y no me equivoque. Taylor era, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los niños mas adorables y tiernos que podría existir en la faz de la tierra, pero lo que tenia de adorable, también lo tenia de travieso, lo cual no le permitía encontrarse en una situación de completo aburrimiento. Al parecer, mi hijo veía como una obligación, casi un deber, evitar que las personas caigan en el aburrimiento. Yo por mi parte, intentaba que al hacer cualquier cosa, no se lastimará ni lastimara a otros en el proceso.

— Taylor. Me prometiste que…

— ¡Pero si he dicho que no fui! — refunfuño, cruzándose de brazos. Suspire casi con resignación. No ganaría nada sacando conclusiones con anticipación, cuando siquiera sabía cuántos eran los damnificados, esta vez.

— Entremos — entrelace sus dedos con los míos, comenzando a dirigirnos hacia la casa. Pude notar en momento exacto en el que mi orden le causo un pequeño estremecimiento de miedo. Eso no estaba bien.

— ¡Mamá, mira lo que hizo Taylor! — el chillido acusador de la pequeña Lucy no se hizo esperar. La observe, consternada, mientras mi vista inevitablemente se dirigía al hombre que ella señalaba, el hombre que la tenía entre sus brazos, y, aun después de ser víctima del ensordecedor grito de la pequeña, sonreía con diversión — ¡Míranos! — y los miré. Ambos, tanto mi pequeña como el pelicastaño, se encontraban bañados de los pies a la cabeza con una sustancia rosácea. Batido, supuse

— Fue sin querer, babosa — se defendió Taylor, mientras Andrew no hacía más que seguir sosteniendo a una pequeña y aterradora Lucy que se quería lanzar sobre su hermano. Emití una pequeña y confundida queja. ¿Andrew?, ¿Qué se suponía que hacia el allí, no debía de estar en el aeropuerto…? Mierda.

Sisee por lo bajo.

— Bien. Ya basta. Ambos — exclamé con voz autoritaria. Ambos inmediatamente se callaron — Esta será la última que los escuchare insultarse, porque de ser de otra manera, ambos serán severamente castigados, ¿Entendido?

— Si, mamá — dijeron al unisonó, medio cabizbajos. Casi rió ante lo sincronizado de la acción.

..

.

— ¿Acaso no merezco un "Bienvenido a casa"? — inquirió, observándome con sus intensos y tranquilizadores ojos azules. Asentí, acercándome hacia él. Nos encontrábamos en la cocina, bebiendo un café. Los niños, por su parte, luego de refunfuñar, y tras amenazarlos con no llevarlos al zoológico, habían aceptado de buena manera el tomarse una ducha, por lo que en ese momento, Taylor, quien había sido el más renuente a tomarse dicha ducha, se encontraba cantando en la regadera, mientras que Lucy, enfundada en sus pantuflas de ositos, reía fuera de la puerta, burlándose de la creciente desafinación de su hermano. — Digo. Es lo menos que merezco luego de que me olvidaras en el aeropuerto

— ¿Lo siento? — inquirí sintiéndome aun mas culpable que segundos atrás. La hora se había pasado casi como un suspiro junto a Edward, y los nervios y tensiones, luego de salir de su oficina, agregándole el aliciente que significaba para mí estar enojada, me habían llevado a olvidarme de algo tan importante como lo era el regreso de Andrew a la ciudad. Me sentía la peor persona del mundo — De verdad, lo siento mucho.

— Olvídalo. Te entiendo, además, Taylor me recibió de mil maravillas — bromeó entre risas, señalando su ropa, aun bañada en una pegajoso batido de fresas. Fruncí el ceño — Descuida, solo esta celoso. Es normal. Yo me comportaba de la misma manea cuando mi madre comenzó a salir con mi padrastro — sonreí con ternura, observándolo copiar mi gesto.

— ¿Y cómo termino?

— Es hasta el día de hoy, que lo considero mi padre

— Mmm… — lo observe escéptica, maravillándome con su mirada jovial. Era increíble que aun siendo tres años mayor que yo, Andrew tuviera la capacidad para afrontar la vida con una jovialidad carisma, y relajación que harían a un monje envidiarlo. Realmente, yo lo envidiaba por ello — ¿Ese es tu opinión como terapeuta o como mi pareja?

— ¿Es que acaso ambos no se influyen?

— Puede… — susurré acariciando sus labios con los míos, sintiendo como sus manos se dirigían hacia mis caderas, acercándome a su cuerpo. Nuestro beso, por desgracia, no duro demasiado, pues los gritos de los niños no se hicieron esperar.

Ambos suspiramos.

— Ve. Te esperare aquí — aseguro, empujándome levemente hacia la salida. Asentí, comenzando a trotar hacia donde provenían los gritos de Taylor. Estaba peleando con su hermana.

— ¿Qué sucede aquí?

— ¡Es su culpa! — chillaron ambos, nuevamente al unisonó, señalándose. Sonreí. Cosa de mellizos, supongo

* * *

**¡Nuevo capítulo!**

**A decir verdad no se cómo empezar a decirles todas las cosas que pasan por mi cabeza en este momento, porque la verdad pienso, al igual que sé, que debo redimirme ante ustedes de alguna manera por haber abandonado mi historias por tan extenso tiempo, sin embargo tampoco pretendo dar excusas, solo explicaciones, que, después de todo, creo que se la merecen.**

**Ya es más que sabido - (aunque algunos aun no lo crean) - , fuera de Fanfiction todos los escritores del mismo tenemos una vida la cual atender, y bien, yo no soy al excepción; Al parecer este año ha traído consigo demasiado problemas a mi vida, algunos tontos, pero no como el que estoy atravesando ahora, y como sé que es mi deber apoyar a mi familia en estos momentos, para ser más exactos, a mí hermano que está atravesando por una enfermedad que podría costarle la vida, intentare hacerlo.**

**Sé que el que ha vivido alguna situación similar me entenderá, y para aquellos que han tenido la suerte de no hacerlo, les explicare. Estoy hecha una mar de emociones, con un creciente trastorno bipolar (más de lo acostumbrado), depresiva, nerviosa, preocupada, llorona, falta de imaginación… La lista es larga y nada de aquellos verbos son inspiradores para mantener una psique u psíquico estable, créanme.**

**En fin. Siendo más redundante creo que lo único que me falta agregar es que NO DEJARE LA HISTORIA, sin embargo tampoco prometeré cosas que no puedo cumplir, por lo que no pondré fecha limites para mis actualizaciones.**

**Los quiero, los amo, los adoro, y les agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes sus Reviews lectores cosa que no me cansare de decírselo en cada capítulo. Saben que les estoy más que agradecida por su apoyo, sus críticas, sus consejos…**

**Sin más que decir, ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


End file.
